Innamoramento
by Marluuna
Summary: DBSK, avec du JaeHo. Disons simplement la vie du groupe, de la formation jusqu'à plus récemment, au travers de morceaux de vie
1. Ils seront cinq

**Pouf, une nouvelle fic avec nos DBSK préférés ! Fic qui me fait un peu moins peur vu que c'est la seconde et que j'ai pu me roder un peu avec l'autre. Néanmoins je dois prévenir d'une chose : comme vous le verrez tout de suite, je vais partir des débuts du groupe et à certains moments, certaines choses (anecdotes, évènements etc), rejoindront la réalité. Mais le reste du temps non, en particulier pour l'histoire du groupe et ce dès la formation, que je remodèle un peu. Donc n'attendez pas une fidélité à toute épreuve dans cette histoire. Il s'agit d'un JaeHo... Honnêtement je suis tentée aussi par un YooSu, mais je ne sais pas si je le caserai dans cette fic ou si ce sera pour une prochaine, on verra bien :)**

**J'aurais dû la poster plus tard mais j'ai pas résisté, gomen ;). Néanmoins comme l'autre va se finir très bientôt, je n'ai fait qu'anticiper un peu.**

**Ils seront cinq**

_« L'amour naissant, "L'Innamoramento" italien. L'étincelle dans la grisaille quotidienne. Le bonheur mêlé d'inquiétude parce qu'on ignore si ce sentiment est partagé. Un état transitoire qui débouche parfois sur l'Amour. Un phénomène comparable aux mouvements collectifs révolutionnaires »._

Il les regarde avec attention... Après tout, ces quatre personnes vont pour ainsi dire partager son quotidien, désormais. Qu'il s'agisse de s'entraîner à la danse ou encore au chant, il va passer avec eux le plus clair de son temps. Alors il les regarde avec soin, avec une pointe de curiosité aussi. Il a déjà eu un aperçu de ce qu'ils étaient -on voit bien des choses à la première rencontre, rien qu'avec des gestes ou de menues paroles-, mais bien sûr, il ne jugera jamais quelqu'un tout de suite, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre d'ailleurs.

Celui qui se tortille sur sa chaise tout au bout, il est le plus jeune de ce qu'il faudra désormais appeler 'leur groupe'. Il le sait et même sans cela, ça se voit. Il a le visage fin et plutôt sérieux, mais le sourire sincère. Malgré sa jeunesse, Changmin peut être quelqu'un de consciencieux, il en a le sentiment rien qu'en l'observant. Il a aussi un côté bizarrement... attachant. Mais à voir.

Celui à sa gauche, qui discute avec son voisin, c'est Junsu. Le sourire est presque une ponctuation chez lui semblerait-il, tant il en use à chaque fin de phrases et même entre. Il est le type même du comique de service, d'ailleurs il se fait rire tout seul. D'habitude Jaejoong a horreur de ce type de personnes, lui qui préfère les gens plus calmes. Mais lui, il a le sourire communicatif, le rire encore plus. Il a l'air gentil.

Le voisin en question qui papote volontiers avec lui, il n'a pas l'air triste non plus. Il a l'oeil rieur, mais en même temps un air très doux. Il est ce genre de personnes qui inspirent confiance et vers qui il semble facile d'aller. Yoochun semble quelque peu difficile à cerner comme cela, mais il aura le temps de le connaître après tout.

Et celui qui termine le tableau, c'est Yunho. Lui, il lui a parlé plusieurs fois puisqu'à la fin, ils étaient convoqués les mêmes jours. Il n'a pas l'air de rigoler, ça c'est sûr. Mais en même temps, il est aimable et accessible quand on lui parle, alors cela doit juste être du sérieux, comme pour Changmin.

_DBSK était né._

Finalement, ils étaient cinq. Cinq supposés être les meilleurs de leurs courtes et précédentes formations. Cinq jeunes hommes assez différents mais qui deviendraient complémentaires, comme l'avenir allait le montrer. Les producteurs étaient confiants. Plus que les jeunes hommes en question l'étaient, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient bluffé lors de leurs auditions, ils pouvaient devenir extrêmement talentueux. On leur présenta ce jour leur manager, Lee. On leur donna une telle quantité d'informations qu'ils en eurent la tête qui tournait. Mais chose rassurante vu leur jeune âge : leurs parents s'entretiendraient dès le lendemain avec les producteurs afin de gérer au mieux l'avenir de leurs enfants.

_Je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous irons comme cela, mais je sens que nous ferons de notre mieux pour aller loin._

Au final, Yunho qui était à côté de lui, avait fini par décrocher. Il semblait être le plus attentif d'eux tous, mais face à ce flot d'informations techniques et contractuelles, même lui n'y entendait plus grand chose. Il le regarda en soupirant discrètement, sorte de _« on es__t surtout là pour danser et chanter, rien de plus ! Il est barbant, lui ! »_, et Jaejoong lui adressa un sourire tout aussi discret, prouvant qu'il était bien d'accord.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure bien tassée pour que leur liberté leur soit rendue. Plus que deux jours, et ils commenceraient sérieusement à se mettre au travail. Ils ne chôneraient pas. Sur le trottoir en sortant du siège de la compagnie, Junsu s'étira longuement. Et alors qu'ils allaient naturellement se séparer pour chacun rentrer chez soi, Yoochun proposa, hésitant :

_Ca vous dit... Enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu, de venir à la maison ? On mangera tous ensemble..._

_Bonne idée, on apprendra à mieux se connaître comme ça ! _Acquiesça aussitôt Junsu avec enthousiasme.

_Changmin ? _Questionna Yunho, le sentant réticent.

_Je dois... Enfin..._

_Je crois que je comprends, _intervint Jaejoong en posant sa main sur son épaule._ Tu dois voir si tes parents sont d'accord ?_

_C'est ça..._

_C'est normal. Tu veux mon téléphone ? _Proposa Yoochun en le sortant de sa poche.

_C'est gentil._

Le cadet s'isola, quelque peu gêné de cette scène. Cela faisait vraiment gamin, d'appeller pour avoir la permission. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement : il était plus jeune qu'eux et moins libre, quand bien même ses parents étaient très cool avec lui. C'était simplement une question d'éducation. Jaejoong avait vite compris la raison de son malaise, et il était gentimment venu à son secours. Changmin le trouva très sympa, à cet instant.

_Hum, c'est vrai qu'il est plus jeune, _nota Yoochun, bien conscient que le benjamin du groupe aurait préféré se passer de cet épisode.

_C'est logique, qu'il doive demander à ses parents, _ajouta Yunho.

_Oui mais enfin si tout marche comme on le souhaite, et même sans ça... On va devoir beaucoup travailler._

_Le travail c'est différent. Sortir s'amuser, il doit prévenir, _répondit Jaejoong.

Junsu haussa un sourcil amusé. Il était bien sérieux, lui… En fait, Jaejoong inspirait divers sentiments aux autres. Il était indéniablement sympa, ça c'était sûr… Mais il avait l'air si froid, si renfermé… Savait-il au moins rire ? Junsu et Yoochun échangèrent un regard complice, se promettant de vérifier que sous cet aspect glacial, se cachait probablement quelqu'un de simplement timide et de plus drôle que cela. Beaucoup de choses furent ainsi posées dès ce jour. La timidité des uns, la maladresse des autres, les fausses idées sur certains, tout comme ce qui deviendrait irremplaçable… Par exemple, lorsqu'ils suivirent Yoochun jusqu'à chez lui, l'on pu remarquer que celui-ci marchait en papotant gaiement avec Junsu. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, alors que cela devait être leur troisième rencontre ou presque. Ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Yoochun habitait un petit appartement situé dans un quartier sans histoires. Il vivait seul, ce qui pouvait sembler assez étonnant vu son âge, mais il était un peu tôt pour en demander la raison. De toute façon, il avait l'air assez autonome… Il les invita à entrer et à faire comme chez eux, mais après plusieurs minutes il se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu emballé en les invitant sur un coup de tête : il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucun ami en ville.

_Euh... Dites vous allez rire, mais je me rends compte qu'à part deux boîtes de conserves et quelques gâteaux... J'ai pas grand chose._

_C'est rien, je peux aller faire les courses, y a un truc pas loin,_ proposa Jaejoong.

_Tu ferais ça ?_

_Bien sûr. Je reviens vite._

_Besoin d'aide_ ?

_Ok._

Yunho se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Pour cinq personnes, ne serait-ce qu'avec la boisson, Jaejoong reviendrait assez chargé, alors autant aller l'aider. Et puis il avait remarqué que le jeune homme était plus facile à dérider une fois pris à part, plus que quand il y avait du monde. Quitte à passer la majorité du temps avec eux désormais, autant apprendre à les connaître rapidement. Cela commençait maintenant. Yunho le suivit donc jusqu'à la petite épicerie qu'ils avaient aperçu tout à l'heure en venant. Il n'y entendait pour ainsi dire rien en cuisine, mais Jaejoong semblait savoir ce qu'il cherchait, aussi se contenta-t-il de tenir le panier et de le présenter à son camarade chaque fois qu'il revenait avec un nouveau produit dans les mains.

En fait de conversation, celle-ci fut assez banale voire inexistante par moments, puisque Yunho n'avait aucun sujet en tête. C'était idiot ! Il était submergé par la joie de voir que ce pourquoi il avait travaillé dur prenait forme, la concrétisation de ce groupe étant un aboutissement en soi... Et ils étaient là comme deux imbéciles à faire les courses dans le silence ou presque, comme si la journée avait été banale. Pourtant, Jaejoong n'était pas là parce qu'il avait vu de la lumière et qu'il était entré. Il avait forcément travaillé aussi, il s'était donné les moyens... Il devait donc être tout autant heureux que lui. Curieux, Yunho voulut l'amener sur ce terrain :

_Dis... Tes parents doivent être fiers... Que tu en sois là, je veux dire._

_Oui... Ma mère surtout. Je crois que les clients n'ont pas fini d'entendre cette histoire._

_Les clients ?_

_Ah oui !_ expliqua-t-il. _Mes parents tiennent un petit restaurant..._

_Ah d'accord, je vois._

_Et toi ?_

_Moi, mon père n'était pas vraiment d'accord..._ confia Yunho. _Mais il a compris que j'étais sérieux et il m'a laissé faire... A__ la condition que si je me plantais, je faisais ce qu'il disait. J'ai réussi, je suis donc libre à condition de finir mes études comme il faut._

_Et tu étudies quoi ?_

_Je suis en droit._

_Wah, tu dois être très intelligent !_ s'exclama Jaejoong si simplement que Yunho fut à la fois déconcerté et amusé.

_Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Ca se saurait, si les gens ayant fait des études étaient les plus intéressants._

_Oui mais quand même..._ Moi tu vois, souffla Jaejoong en baissant la tête, _j'ai tout arrêté alors.._

_Bah ! Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre pour autant, pas vrai ?_

_Je suppose._

_Ah ! Attends, je vais payer, _fit Yunho lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux caisses.

_Mais ça fait beaucoup..._

_Mais non, pas tant que ça. J'y tiens, t'en fais pas._

_Mais si on divisait en 5... Ca ferait une petite somme pour tout le monde._

_Tu ne serais pas un peu radin toi ? _plaisanta Yunho en le voyant insister.

_L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, _répliqua l'autre froidement._ Si tu en as, c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde._

_Je ne voulais pas te froisser, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas à mal._

_Je sais. Désolé, je dis n'importe quoi. C'est généreux de ta part._

Le problème, lorsque l'on se retrouve à cotoyer de nouvelles personnes, c'est que par définition on ne les connait pas. Mettre les pieds dans le plat est donc très facile. Rien que tout à l'heure en le questionnant sur ses parents, Yunho s'en était voulu l'espace d'une seconde : on ne sait jamais, cela peut être un sujet sensible… Là, visiblement ç'en était un, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi. Il apprendrait plus tard en connaissant la vie de Jaejoong, que l'argent était tout sauf un sujet de plaisanterie à ses yeux.

Ils rentrèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Yoochun un peu plus sereins, l'embarras étant passé. Malgré tout, Yunho peinait à se faire une idée sur cette personne. Une vraie idée définitive. Il semblait être intransigeant, froid comme le marbre… et il avait cette sorte d'aura qui semblait mettre une distance entre lui et les autres… Mais il était loin d'être inintéressant, au contraire. Il déballèrent leurs achats dans la petite cuisine, et Yoochun s'exclama :

_Wow mais tu as ramené de quoi faire un festin ! Mon pauvre, je sais à peine faire cuire du riz !_

_Je vais le faire._

_Tu saurais ?_

_Je me débrouille._

_Super ! J'ai une de ces faims !_

Changmin était venu voir, intéressé par ce qui se passait en cuisine. Mais manifestement, Jaejoong aimait être seul quand il préparait à manger, puisqu'ils se firent gentimment virer jusque dans la pièce principale du studio. Finalement, le repas fut un délice, compte tenu du fait qu'ils se seraient contentés sans problème d'une pizza ou d'un quelconque repas fait à la va-vite. Tout le monde mangea de bon appétit, et à la fin du repas, Yunho remarqua, amusé :

_« Je me débrouille », hein ? C'était excellent !_

_Vraiment ?_

_Je crois que Changmin peut en témoigner ! Hein ?_

_Trop bon... _acquiesça le cadet en terminant une énième assiette. _Je peux en avoir encore ?_

_Mais tu mets où tout ça ? _s'inquiéta Junsu.

_Le courant passe bien…_

Cinq jeunes hommes dans une même pièce. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant, l'endroit et le moment étaient chaleureux. Le courant passait. Les moments de mutisme étaient rares, il y eu même de nombreux rires, animés aussi par l'euphorie de ce qui leur arrivait mais qu'aucun ne réalisait encore bien. Auraient-ils assez de points communs pour que tout aille dans le bon sens ? Il les regarda à nouveau, comme en réponse à ce passage en revue fait plus tôt dans la journée, dans le bureau du producteur…

Yoochun avait le don pour mettre à l'aise les gens. Changmin qui semblait assez timide, parlait bien plus en fin de soirée. Il avait même proposé de rester dormir là pour le cas où certains auraient eu la flemme de bouger après, la soirée s'éternisant… Il avait du cœur et de l'humour.

Junsu était tout aussi drôle, même si son humour était moins sarcastique et plus potache. Il était décidemment plein d'énergie et de gaieté… Il semblait avoir trouvé en Yoochun un bon camarade, à tel point que Jaejoong lui redemanda en milieu de soirée, si lui et Yoochun venaient vraiment d'à peine se rencontrer.

Changmin… Quel estomac ! Il en était à sa… quatrième assiette, non ? Sans compter l'entrée. Finalement il se lâchait un peu, il faisait moins froid que dans le bureau… Jaejoong sourit en voyant un grain de riz collé sur sa joue, tandis qu'imperturbablement, Changmin dévorait le reste de son assiette.

Yunho était plus sympa encore que ce qu'il croyait. Il était attentif, il le voyait à son regard aiguisé et ses mots choisis. Il avait retenu certaines informations sur les uns et les autres, déjà… Il avait tout d'un homme à la forte personnalité, qui savait où aller et comment faire… Jaejoong le regarda, se disant qu'il ferait un bon meneur.

Finalement, l'androgyne se leva quand Changmin déclara qu'il devait rentrer. Il proposa de l'accompagner un bout de chemin. Changmin refusa tout d'abord, gêné, mais Jaejoong mentit en disant que c'était sur sa route. Dans l'entrée, alors que Jaejoong remettait ses chaussures, Yunho l'approcha :

_Merci encore pour le repas. Tu t'es donné du mal._

_C'était pas grand-chose, vraiment_, assura Jaejoong en souriant.

_Au moins on aura un leader qui ne nous laissera pas mourir de faim !_

_Leader ?_

_Ben tu es le plus âgé, non ? C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Donc…_

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en doutait un peu puisqu'en effet, il était le plus âgé. Mais pas question. Il était incapable de dire à des gens de son âge, quoi dire et quoi faire. Il n'avait aucun talent pour encadrer les autres et d'ailleurs il ne pensait pas avoir les compétences pour le faire, ni en chant, ni en danse, ni en matière relationnelle. L'idée de se retrouver devant les quatre autres lui était insupportable… Il fallait quelqu'un de différent de lui. Quelqu'un de certes compréhensif et sympa, mais de droit, capable de pousser une gueulante si besoin… Un leader, quoi. Il regarda Yunho, qui attendait une réponse. Yunho ne serait pas mal, non ? De toute façon d'instinct, s'il avait dû en désigner un sur eux cinq, il aurait dit lui. Les autres étaient trop immatures ou pas assez sérieux pour cela. Lui, il pouvait sans doute. Ce serait déjà mieux, de toute façon.

_Tu pourrais le faire._

_Je suis plus jeune que toi, voyons. _

_Pas de beaucoup, je crois. Franchement ça changerait quoi ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça… Je serai très mauvais. Alors penses-y._

_Tu peux le faire, il n'y a pas de raison, _dit Yunho, surpris de la proposition inattendue.

_Hm… Bonne nuit._

Sur ce, Jaejoong sortit attendre Changmin dehors, fumant une cigarette en attendant. En fait, Yunho lui rendrait bien service en acceptant. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas jouer le leader, un point c'est tout. Par contre, les dernières paroles de son camarade résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait tout naturellement dit : _« tu peux le faire ». _comme quand ils faisaient les courses, la remarque à propos de son intelligence… Yunho ne semblait pas juger quelqu'un avec des éléments basiques. Il avait l'air assez observateur, réellement. Jaejoong ne sut si c'était de la politesse ou de l'intérêt et une forme d'estime, à ce moment là. La seule chose certaine et qui découlait de cette soirée, c'était que ces quatre personnes étaient sympas. Et c'était déjà pas mal.


	2. A la découverte

**Plein de reviews pour un premier chapitre, ça encourage beaucoup je dois dire ! Merci !**

**Lilys : d'avance pardon car je confirme : y a moyen que tu sois frustrée ouais XD. Te n'aimeuh aussi :)**

**Julia : non rassure-toi, promis je n'abandonne pas l'autre, et encore moins à un chapitre de la fin. Et puis j'aime 'Passer inaperçus' donc aucun risque, juste que j'ai encore le syndrome du « je veux pas écrire le dernier chapitre de ma fic, c'est trop déprimant » XD. Néanmoins il est quasimment fini donc il sera posté dans la semaine. Merci en tous cas !**

**Contente que ce Jaejoong plaise, j'y accorde beaucoup de soin :)**

**Pour celles qui n'auraient pas l'habitude de me lire je préfère préciser : je ne suis pas du genre, la plupart du temps, à écrire des trucs faramineux côté scénario, c'est plus de la 'contemplation', des épisodes de ci de là vécus par les personnages, dont un rythme assez lent. Voilà :)**

**A la découverte**

Sous l'oeil attentif d'un coach -ou de ce qui y ressemblait le plus-, les cinq jeunes hommes s'exerçaient à la danse depuis tôt le matin... et apprenaient ainsi que le fait qu'ils aient signé un contrat ne faisait certainement pas tout. On peut même dire qu'ils tombèrent de haut et que ce fut là qu'ils comprirent que ce serait difficile. Bien danser ne suffisait pas. Il fallait deux choses en plus : danser mieux que bien, et danser ensemble. Chacun avait son rythme, ses manies et défauts, et il fallait apprendre à être synchro, à faire exactement la même chose au même moment. Autant dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout que là où certains vont se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, d'autres auront plus de mal et vice-versa.

_Encore une fois ! _Leur lança l'homme.

_Comment ça « encore une fois » ?! _souffla Junsu en se replaçant. _Et la pause ?_

_Après ! _Lança Yunho sans se retourner.

_Comment ça « après ? »_

_Comme plus tard._

_Com..._

_Junsu ! _Craqua Yoochun en lui donnant une claque sur la tête. _Silence !_

_Mais... Moi je dis ça, c'est pour Changmin. Pas vrai Changmin, que tu es fatigué ?_

_Non, ça va bien._

_Traître... _murmura Junsu en haussant les épaules.

Qu'importe. Son intervention avait eu le mérite de les détendre un peu, alors que chacun commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Ils étaient travailleurs, ils voulaient y arriver, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais après plusieurs heures, le corps ne suit plus, peu importe la bonne volonté. C'est pour cette raison que cette ultime reprise fut la dernière de la journée. Le manager les observait avec intérêt et une certaine satisfaction. Il était content de les voir si coriaces et matures aussi. Mais il était aussi ravi de voir qu'ils se taquinaient, se répondaient... Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, voire même plusieurs semaines finalement... Le courant passait bien, et c'était une bonne chose. Quand Yunho passa près de lui pour boire un peu d'eau, il remarqua :

_Vous semblez bien vous entendre..._

_Oui, ça passe très bien._

_Heureux de l'entendre._

_Non Jaejoong, _lança Yunho en voyant que son aîné poursuivait la danse avec Yoochun et Changmin, _tu n'es pas dans le rythme !_

_Je recommence._

Ils en avaient parlé. Entre eux, et avec Lee. Jaejoong ne voulait en aucune manière servir de leader aux autres. Quand bien même il aurait accepté pour contenter tout le monde, il n'aurait pas été bon dans ce rôle. Il avait mis tant de persuasion là-dedans que tout le monde avait accepté son refus. Quand Jaejoong avait alors proposé Yunho, aucune réserve n'avait été émise... et ce d'autant plus que Yunho avait l'air intéressé par le « poste ». Ces quelques jours depuis leur formation le prouvait : Yunho était bon là-dedans. Il était ferme, travailleur, et il savait booster les autres. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de faire des remarques aux autres, comme en témoignait son interpellation à Jaejoong. Il n'allait pas trop loin, dans le sens où il ne faisait pas que remarquer les erreurs. Il encourageait aussi, et il travaillait deux fois plus, étant encore plus exigeant pour lui-même. C'est sans doute ce qui fit que dès cette époque, les autres l'acceptèrent comme leader sans le moindre problème.

Enfin, les trois derniers en piste s'arrêtèrent, lessivés. Ils ne feraient plus rien de bon ce soir. Junsu se laissa tomber contre le mur en soupirant :

_Quelle journée..._

_Tu en as déjà assez ? _Demanda Jaejoong.

_Tu plaisantes ! _S'écria Junsu qui malgré son visage cerné, avait l'air heureux. _J'ai signé pour ça ! C'est terrible, j'apprends plein de choses !_

_Il me tue, ce gars là... _bailla Yoochun. _Bon, et bien à demain ?_

_A demain !_

Un à un, ils quittèrent l'endroit pour chacun rentrer chez soi. C'était la routine : rentrer d'une telle journée ne laissait guère de place pour une activité quelconque. Trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit, ils pouvaient juste manger, et péniblement se traîner au lit. Mais c'était une bonne, une très bonne fatigue. Ils faisaient quelque chose qu'ils aiment et ils savaient d'avance qu'il allait falloir travailler dur pour cela, aussi chacun ne le prenait mal, au contraire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la porte de la salle de danse grinça lorsqu'un jeune homme la poussa. Il frissona : il faisait presque plus froid dans ce hall que dehors. Bien vite, il se déchaussa et s'empressa de gagner la salle où il avait passé sa journée, et même celles d'avant. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit la porte grande ouverte, et qu'il y avait de la lumière. Sans doute un oublie. Pas très prudent, tout ça. Quand il entra, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Yunho était au fond de la pièce, occupé à exécuter quelques mouvements de ci de là. Le leader l'aperçut dans les miroirs qui lui faisaient face, et il se retourna aussitôt.

_Oh ! Désolé, _s'excusa Jaejoong, mal à l'aise de l'avoir dérangé, _je pensais simplement qu'on avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là..._

_Jaejoong ? T'as oublié un truc ?_

_Non, je... En fait je suis revenu pour m'exercer encore un peu._

_Après une telle journée ?_

_J'avais du mal, et je ne veux ralentir personne._

_Tu n'étais pas mauvais non plus, _assura Yunho, surpris de le voir prendre cela autant à coeur, _loin de là. Et puis personne ne peut exiger qu'on s'adapte les uns aux autres comme ça. Ca prend du temps._

_Pas pour toi... _remarqua Jaejoong en secouant la tête._Tu es un excellent danseur._

_C'est gentil._

_C'est la vérité. Je l'avais remarqué quand j'ai vu ta dernière audition... Tu es le meilleur de nous tous._

_Euh... Oublie ça, _bafouilla Yunho, pas encore habitué à sa grande franchise._ Mais tu sais, en fait je suis impatient aussi d'être à mardi. Pour le chant._

_Ah oui ?_

_Ben oui, si tu regardes bien, on n'a aucune idée, réelle idée je veux dire, de la voix des uns et des autres. Bon mis à part Junsu qui chante en permanence... _se rappella-t-il avec amusement._Jolie voix, d'ailleurs !_

_Tu as remarqué aussi ? Il est bon ! _S'enthousiasma Jaejoong.

_Excellent, même. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner._

_Oui._

_Tu préférais peut-être être seul pour t'entraîner ? _Proposa-t-il, se rappellant la raison de sa présence.

_Non non, tu étais là avant, continue..._

La salle était assez grande pour deux, tout de même. Ceci étant alors qu'il le voyait commencer à s'échauffer, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de noter que son camarade avait une petite mine. Et puis, son excuse pour être là... Il avait été bon aujourd'hui, il ne ralentissait personne. Non, il avait plutôt l'air préoccupé... Comme s'il était là juste pour penser à autre chose, finalement. Yunho se reconcentra sur lui-même : après tout il se faisait sûrement des films, et quand bien même c'était réellement vrai, cela ne le regardait pas. il reprit donc le fil de ses activités durant un bon moment. Et alors qu'il se posait deux minutes pour souffler, il regarda l'évolution de Jaejoong. Il soupira : oui vraiment, pas de quoi se sentir inférieur aux autres, avec ce qu'il voyait. Non pas qu'il se pose en connaisseur, mais enfin Yunhoen savait assez pour l'affirmer. Cependant, toute remarque est constructive, aps vrai ? Et dans ce qu'il aperçut, il tiqua sur une point. Aussi avança-t-il prudemment :

_Si je peux me permettre..._

_Oui ? _Répondit Jaejoong en s'immobilisant.

_Tu es très rigide. Certains mouvements passeraient mieux si tu te détendais un peu plus... Tu dois juste suivre le rythme. Il y a de la technique, c'est sûr, mais c'est aussi un ressenti et toi tu es... Comment dire, c'est comme si tu était un peu trop... 'scolaire'._

_Scolaire ? _Répéta Jaejoong en écarquillant les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

D'abord, Yunho fut soulagé de voir que sa remarque ne passait pas mal. On ne sait jamais, la susceptibilité de chacun peut être heurtée si facilement... Et Jaejoong était le seul qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à cerner après tous ces jours, donc... Mais il le prenait bien, manifestement. Ensuite, Yunho réalisa que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il l'entendit rire. Aussi longtemps et aussi fort, aussi naturellement aussi. Il sourit malgré lui, le rire de Jaejoong étant assez drôle à entendre. Tout de suite, il avait l'air plus accessible comme cela, maintenant que son visage perdait de sa froideur.

_J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?_

_Non, c'est juste que l'école et moi... « Scolaire », c'est un adjectif qu'on ne m'a pas souvent attribué... _expliqua Jaejoong en se ressaisissant. _Excuse-moi. Je comprends ce que tu dis, il faut que ce soit plus naturel, moins 'carré'._

_Exactement. _

_Tu me montres ?_

_Euh... ouais._

_Ok. C'est parti... _fit Jaejoong en se préparant à courir au fond de la salle pour reprendre du début.

_Oui mais attends parce que ton lacet est..._

_Aïe !_

_... défait. Ca va ? _Demanda Yunho en le voyant tomber en arrière, comme il n'avait pas manqué de marcher sur le fameux lacet.

_Je ne sais pas qui de ma dignité ou de mes fesses a le plus mal... _grimaça Jaejoong, tandis que c'était au tour de Yunho d'avoir un fou rire.

_Pardon, c'est nerveux. C'était trop comique._

_Tu m'en diras tant... Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il, se sentant observé.

_Rien. Juste... Tu sais rire, en fait._

_Evidemment. C'est bizarre comme remarque, _lança Jaejoong en se relevant.

_Non mais tu es si sérieux, si... Et en fait, tu riais tant que tu avais l'air différent._

_Ah. Si tu le dis._

_Mais au fait, _fit le leader histoire de changer de sujet, sentant que peut-être il le gênait, _tu as l'air mieux qu'en arrivant. Tu avais un souci ?_

_Ah, c'est rien t'en fais pas._

_Je ne m'en fais pas, je m'étonnais juste..._

_C'est juste ma copine._

_Tu as une copine ?_

_J'avais. Elle vient de me laisser tomber, _expliqua Jaejoong en recommençant à s'étirer.

_Oh. Désolé. Ca va aller ?_

_Oui oui, c'était pas sérieux... Juste que c'est pas agréable._

_J'imagine. Ca faisait longtemps ?_

_Trois semaines. Mais bon, c'est pas grave._

D'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à se remettre à leurs activités, signifiant par la même que la discussion était terminée. N'étant pas curieux de nature, Yunho s'exécuta. La seule chose bizarre, c'était que Jaejoong avait l'air un peu trop préoccupé, pour quelqu'un qui disait s'en moquer... et en même temps pas assez triste, pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire larguer. Mais ce n'était pas ses oignons, et puis peut-être qu'il avait encore d'autres soucis. Ils travaillèrent encore l'équivalent d'une heure, et cela payait. Malgré tout au bout d'un moment, Yunho sentit la fatigue s'accumuler. Et s'il voulait pouvoir se lever le lendemain, il devait aussi savoir dire stop.

_Bon, je ne sais pas toi mais là je suis crevé... Demain on démarre tôt en plus... Et l'après-midi, j'ai mes cours. Je vais y aller._

_Moi aussi. J'étais venu surtout pour me changer les idées, alors ça va._

_Tu habites loin ?_

_A pied... 20 minutes._

_Ok... C'est quoi ça ? _S'écria Yunho en arrivant dans le hall et en aperçevant une forme étrange venir à leur rencontre dans la pénombre.

_Ca c'est mon chien. Ma chienne, plus précisément._

_J'ai eu peur ! Dis, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de..._

_Je sais bien, mais j'avoue que je la promenais et que je suis arrivé là par hasard alors... tu ne diras rien, hein ? _Le supplia-t-il du regard tout en allant caresser l'animal qui l'avait attendu sans se faire remarquer.

_Ben... Non. Mais évite quand même._

_Promis._

Yunho n'était pas un mouchard et puis franchement, il avait autre chose à faire que de se prendre la tête pour cela... Qui plus est, il adorait les chiens et celle-ci n'avait pas l'air bien terrible, alors... Il se mit à genoux et tendit la main, dans le but de faire connaissance. Jaejoong faillit l'arrêter, voulant préciser que sa chienne ne supportait pas grand monde à part lui, mais à son grand étonnement, celle-ci s'approcha et lécha la main de Yunho. Il s'en étonna, mais il ne dit rien. Le jeune leader la caressa quelques instants tout en songeant avec amusement qu'elle était plus sympa que son maître, au premier abord.

_Allez on rentre ! _Fit Jaejoong, se sentant gagné par la fatigue.

_Tu ne vas pas réveiller tout le monde chez toi en rentrant à cette heure ?_

_Et toi ?_

_Moi j'ai la porte de derrière qui est à côté de ma chambre, alors ça va. Mais tu n'as pas répondu._

_Je vis seul._

_Comme Yoochun ?_

_C'est ça._

_Et bien... Ca va, c'est pas trop dur ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ben j'en sais rien, tu es seul, tu es encore jeune alors..._

_Ca va, _se contenta-t-il de répondre._ Je me débrouille._

Ca, c'était plus de la débrouillardise qu'autre chose en effet. Il vivait dans un petit studio qui tenait plus du placard que d'autre chose, tant les murs étaient proches. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa famille s'était cotisée pour lui permettre de venir à Seoul aux auditions, puis ensuite d'y rester quand il avait été retenu. Il était d'origine modeste, plus que modeste même, aussi ne pouvait-il pour l'instant pas avoir mieux que cet appartement. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Même si... En regardant Yunho, qui lui semblait venir d'une famille plus aisée, il sentit une gêne. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. C'était idiot, mais c'était comme ça.

_Déjà, tu sais cuisiner, _nota Yunho. _C'est un bon point, parce que moi si demain je vivais seul, je serai bien embêté rien que pour ça !_

_En même temps vu l'emploi du temps qu'on a, je te rassure, je ne fais pas des plats terribles..._

_Je suppose..._

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer. Et dire que dans quelques heures à peine, ils se revoyaient... Jaejoong soupira, se disant qu'il n'aura peut-être pas dû venir : il allait encore avoir du mal à se lever le lendemain... ou tout à l'heure, rectifia-t-il en constatant qu'il était minuit passé. Quoique ça n'avait pas été inutile. Déjà, il avait pu évacuer cette mélancolie qui l'avait prise toute la soirée. Sa famille loin de lui, la charge financière qu'il était pour ses proches, cette fille qui le quittait 'parce qu'[il] était un vrai bloc de glace'... La soirée aurait pu être déprimante, et au lieu de cela, il avait même rit plus d'une fois. Yunho était quelqu'un de bien. Il l'appréciait bien, comme les autres d'ailleurs, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. En fait, Jaejoong était loin d'être si froid et détaché. Il s'attachait aux gens en un battement de cil. Il était affectueux et très tactile, mais ça lui avait joué des tours. Là, dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec ces nouvelles personnes et cette nouvelle vie, il voulait être prudent. Il montrerait son affection plus tard, quand il serait sûr... Et il attendrait avant de vraiment les apprécier, tous. Après tout, depuis le début de cet aventure et même s'ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner, son monde avait été bousculé. Il souriait sans le vouloir, il pensait moins à ses parents qui lui manquaient horriblement en arrivant... Et il savait bien que s'il était tombé sur des camarades moins sympas, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi bien. Il fallait juste ne pas les faire fuir ou ne pas provoquer leurs moqueries en se dévoilant tel qu'il était, c'est-à-dire attentionné voire protecteur, tactile, aimant et chaleureux. Il parait qu'un homme n'agit pas comme ça. Il paraît qu'il faut plus de pudeur et de virilité. Il avait bien retenu la leçon, alors il n'allait pas risquer de se faire malmener au sein de son propre groupe.

**Je me suis concentré sur eux pour ce chapitre. Il e sera ainsi pour chaque chapitre, mais un peu moins quand même je vous rassure, les autres ayant aussi leur part :)**


	3. L'attachement malgré lui

**Chapitre 3. En espérant que ça vous plaîra toujours :). J'ai tenté ça et là mine de rien, de m'attarder sur les autres également :)**

**L'attachement malgré lui**

Partis comme ils l'étaient sur la danse, le chant fut repoussé de plusieurs jours. Ils progressaient, il ne fallait donc pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il ne serait pas long à venir, le temps où on leur mettrait entre les mains leur toute première chanson. Il y aurait une chorégraphie à apprendre point par point, et des paroles à mémoriser et interpréter de la meilleure façon qui soit. C'était excitant et stressant à la fois... Mais les jeunes hommes avaient soif d'apprendre et le travail ne leur faisait pas peur. Même Junsu, qui était celui qui se plaignait souvent... En réalité, tous comprirent vite qu'il plaisantait, car il était lui aussi sérieux et travailleur acharné. Néanmoins le rythme était soutenu. Et le problème, c'était qu'ils étaient jeunes. Donc pour certains, encore à l'école. Concilier les deux n'avait parfois rien d'une partie de plaisir... Jaejoong quant à lui avait trouvé un emploi. Il n'avait pas eu le choix : s'il voulait continuer à vivre dans cet appartement, il fallait bien le payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors il était devenu serveur le soir voire une partie de la nuit parfois. Et le matin, il livrait les journaux dans quelques quartiers. Il se levait tôt, se couchait tard et ne chômait pas entre les deux. Un rythme qui commençait sérieusement à lui jouer des tours, la fatigue aidant. Ainsi, déjà maladroit de nature qu'il était, il trébuchait de plus en plus souvent par exemple. Comme là, où il s'étala entre Yunho et Junsu en plein milieu d'un exercice.

_Ca va ? _Demanda ce dernier en lui tendant sa main. _Quelle gamelle..._

_T'es incroyable, toi. Comment tu fais pour te casser la figure alors qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle ? _Se moqua Yunho.

_J'ai pas fait exprès..._

_J'espère bien, ou alors y te manque une case... Ca va ? _Demanda-t-il à son tour, lorsque Junsu alla rejoindre Yoochun au fond de la salle.

_Mais oui._

_Non, en fait je voulais dire... En général. Ca va ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu le fais exprès ?_

_Désolé. Oui ça va, bien sûr._

_Ouais... _fit Yunho, pas convaincu. _Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Quand ça va, tu dis juste « ça va » avec un petit sourire. Quand ça ne va pas tu ajoutes le « bien sûr », avec un sourire plus grand, bien forcé. _

_C'est quoi cette psychologie pas chère ? _Grogna Jaejoong, agacé de se sentir ainsi observé.

_Et aimable, avec ça... Si tu ne veux pas en parler ça te regarde, mais ne fais pas comme si rien ne t'atteignait._

_Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci bien._

Ce n'était pas nécessairement que Jaejoong était désagréable sur le fond. C'était sur la forme, que cela posait le plus de problèmes. Il avait l'art et la manière de répondre sur un ton glacial comme personne... Une façon de faire comprendre sans douceur : _« laisse-moi tranquille »_. Comme si la moindre parcelle d'attention accordée à sa personne lui était insupportable, ou qu'il craignait trop cela. Manque de chance pour lui, Yunho se faisait fort de connaître le plus possible ses camarades, donc il n'y échapperait pas. Jaejoong avait tout autant envie que lui que tout se passe bien entre eux tous, là n'était pas la question... Simplement, il ne se sentait pas encore près à se dévoiler, quand bien même il les appréciait beaucoup...

_Ca te tuerait de dire 'merci' ? _S'agaça Yunho, vexé. _D'être content qu'on s'occupe de ton cas ? D'être aimable même quand il y a du monde autour ? Sans déconner, tu joues un rôle qui commence à me..._

_A te... ?_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve, tiens._

_Je me pose la même question._

Yunho ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais à la place il soupira et d'un geste de la main, signifia qu'il laissait tomber. Trop compliqué, trop bizarre... Jaejoong était loin d'être inintéressant et le pire c'est qu'il le savait sympa... Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre avec lui et tout cela le décourageait un peu. Il restait très bien tant que la conversation était limitée, et dès qu'elle adoptait des tournants plus personnels, Jaejoong se braquait démesurément. Le leader quitta la pièce en direction des vestiaires, laissant son camarade en pleine culpabilité. Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, puisque le plus jeune s'approcha de lui aussitôt. Changmin était perspicace et naturellement bon, aussi avait-il toujours les mots adéquats pour toutes les situations, quand bien même ces mots n'étaient pas agréables à entendre... Sa franchise était très certainement un de ses atouts majeurs. Et encore, là il n'avait pas toujours le cran, mais quand il serait plus âgé donc plus confiant, cela promettait d'être drôle ! Il s'assit aux côtés de Jaejoong, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la scène :

_Tu es fâché ?_

_Non... Non, même pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, c'est nul. Mais je déteste me sentir..._

_Jugé ?_

_Non, je sais qu'il ne juge pas, mais..._

_Il s'intéresse, _termina Changmin.

_Voilà. Je sais que c'est dans le but de nous connaître, et c'est bien de sa part, il assume sérieusement son rôle. Mais je... Je n'ai pas envie de ça._

_Tu as tué quelqu'un ? _Demanda subitement Changmin.

_Quoi ? Non !_

_Tu es en fuite ?_

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_Alors tu n'as rien à cacher... _conclut-il avec un large sourire. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange. On peut être pudique, mais à partir du moment où l'on n'a pas un passé digne d'un criminel, je ne vois pas le problème..._

_Je suppose que je devrai aller m'excuser ? _Comprit Jaejoong en soupirant.

_Ce ne serait pas mal, oui._

_Tu es de bon conseil._

_Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'attends toujours, que tu m'expliques tout quand je rate, que tu me rassures quand je suis stressé... _

_T'es mignon._

Jaejoong accompagné cela d'un grand sourire puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection. Changmin était déconcertant par moments. Tour à tour très mature et avisé, ou bien capricieux et perdu. Comme si les défauts de son âge étaient parfois interrompus par sa grande intelligence et son expérience. Un savoureux mélange qui faisait de leur cadet une personnalité complexe et attachante. Jaejoong l'aimait beaucoup. Il les aimait tous bien, mais Changmin... Il avait de l'affection pour lui. Sa première impression le concernant avait été juste : il était attachant.

S'il était fier, Jaejoong n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Et il aimait encore moins faire des histoires. Aussi s'empressa-t-il d'aller chercher son leader afin de s'excuser pour son comportement quelque peu excessif et immature. Yunho était devant son casier, avec simplement le bas de son jogging et une serviette sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux encore trempés par sa brève douche gouttaient sur le sol. Lorsqu'il aperçut Jaejoong à quelques pas de lui, il lui adressa un sourire amical. Il ne semblait pas vraiment énervé. Bizarre.

_Euh... Je peux te..._

_Tu me passes la serviette ?_

_Bien sûr, mais..._

_La douche est libre, si tu veux. _

_Ok... Yunho, tu..._

_Et demain matin, le local est occupé donc apparement on se voit juste après le déjeuner._

_Tu veux bien me laisser en placer une ? _Explosa Jaejoong, stressé par son attitude si gentille. _Je ne peux même pas te présenter mes excuses corrrectement !_

_Excuses ? Pourquoi ?_

_Ben pour... ma mauvaise humeur... _

_Ah ça ? _S'esclaffa Yunho. _Laisse tomber, on est tous pareil : la fatigue prend le dessus et nous pousse à dire des choses pas sympas._

_Sans doute, mais tu étais juste gentil et j'ai été..._

_T'en fais pas pour ça Jae, _l'assura-t-il en faisant signe que c'était ok.

_'Jae' ?_

_Je peux ?_

_Ben... oui._

_Bon alors... 'Jae'... _insista Yunho avec un clin d'oeil._Tu apprendras vite que je ne suis pas rancunier. Et que je sais encore voir si quelqu'un est désagréable de nature ou s'il se force. Enregistré ?_

_O... Oui._

Jaejoong tombait un peu des nues. D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à l'engueulade ultime ni même à une confrontation, mais quand même... A la place de Yunho, il n'aurait pas rendu les choses si faciles ! Il aurait fait des reproches, aurait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce... Là, Yunho semblait dépourvu de toute rancune en effet, et son ton n'était pas du tout forcé. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucun problème, il ne fallait pas en douter. Etait-ce un traitement de faveur ou bien leur leader était-il si gentil et mature ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait, et c'était aussi la raison de sa mauvaise réaction un peu plus tôt... Jaejoong se sentait plutôt bien, auprès d'eux. Et Yunho rendait tout si évident, qu'il était facile de laisser tomber le masque et de s'attacher... A cet instant précis, Jaejoong sentit qu'il était digne d'intérêt et de confiance. Et si le test était passé ? S'il s'en remettait à lui, à eux, et arrêtait de se méfier inutilement ?

_Parfait. Alors fais-nous gagner du temps et accepte quand je veux être sympa avec toi._

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? _Demanda Jaejoong, plus par réflexe que par envie.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Yunho..._

_T'es vraiment bizarre... A croire que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi jusque là._

_Ben..._

_Oh s'il te plaît, _pouffa yunho en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je ne suis pas très doué pour comprendre les gens... et encore moins quand ils ne veulent pas être compris. Je ne sais pas si et de quoi tu as peur ou ce que tu veux éviter, mais c'est peine perdue... Si tu y mets tant d'acharnement, c'est que c'est fort et ça prendra le dessus._

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Aucune idée, _avoua Yunho en riant._ Je déduis. Mais quelle que soit ta peur, je pense que juste pour ici, tu peux la laisser au vestiaire. Je ne vais pas te manger, et même si l'appétit de Changmin commence à être légendaire, je pense que ça ira aussi de ce côté, _ajouta-t-il toujours avec humour._ Au fait, avec les autres on va boire un verre, là. Tu viens ?_

_Oui..._

_En progrès._

Yunho se moquait ouvertement de lui. Mais pas une moquerie méchante, juste une amicale. Alors Jaejoong sourit, car il était content. Il avait cherché la petite bête, là où il n'y avait pas matière à être effrayé. Ces gens avec qui il avait la chance de travailler, avaient la sincérité comme mot d'ordre... A priori, pas de risque de tromperie. Mais en même temps, difficile de blâmer ses premières réticences : quand on a souvent été confronté à la solitude et à la moquerie, difficile de se laisser approcher par les premières personnes venues, cela peut aisément se comprendre... Mais Jaejoong se sentait disposé à le faire maintenant. D'autant que l'affection qu'il commençait à ressentir pour eux, tel qu'il se connaissait, il aurait du mal à la contenir éternellement. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que les autres devaient découvrir avec stupeur combien il était dévoué et aimant. Aujourd'hui, c'était une habitude. A l'époque, chacun en fut très étonné.

Si dans les vestiaires, certaines venaient de franchir la première étape -sans le savoir- de ce qui promettait d'être une grande et belle amitié, d'autres faisaient de même dans la grande salle... et à leur façon. En effet, Yunho et Jaejoong vinrent rejoindre leurs amis, et un bien curieux spectacle s'offrit à eux. Changmin s'était endormi assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur et la tête en l'air. Et de chaque côté de lui, Junsu et Yoochun armés d'un feutre dont la pointe était posée sur la peau du cadet, semblaient bien s'amuser.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font, ces deux cinglés ? _S'étouffa Yunho, interdit.

_Ils dessinent une moustache à Changmin._

_Non mais merci, j'ai des yeux ! Mais tu ne trouves pas..._

_C'est terrible ! _Le coupa Jaejoong, qui éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux.

_Ca te fait rire ?_

_Oh oui !_

Ca pour le faire rire... Cela venait autant de Changmin endormi qui allait se retrouver avec une moustache à faire pâlir une caricature d'anglais, que des deux zigotos fiers de leurs bêtises, qui semblaient vraiment s'amuser. Rien qu'à voir le tableau, Jaejoong était sûr que cela allait lui faire la soirée. Et comme un jeu de dominos, les réactions suivirent : rien qu'à le voir et l'entendre, et Yunho partit lui aussi dans un fou rire tandis que les deux 'artistes' s'appliquaient :

_Plus épais ce côté là, Junsu !_

_Pas de problème, Chunnie !_

_N'empêche, il a le sommeil lourd, le petit._

_Ouais, ça m'épate ! Et ça promet de bons moments à venir ! _S'exclama Junsu avec la tête de quelqu'un ayant encore plein de bons tours dans son sac.

_T'as vérifié que le marqueur n'était pas indélébile ?_

_Hein ? Oh merde ! _S'exclama Junsu si bien que Yoochun stoppa tout et se mit à pâlir, avant que Junsu ne s'exclame en riant : _Je plaisante !_

_Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu imagines !_

_Ca... On aurait dû vendre chèrement notre peau._

_Dites vous deux... _les interrompit Yunho, manifestant leur présence.

_Aïe. La loi et la justice à l'ouest du studio sont de retour..._

_Vous n'arrêtez jamais ?_

_Pour quoi faire ? _Demanda Junsu, une auréole imaginaire au-dessus de la tête.

_Laissez tomber..._

_Quand même, c'est un peu gamin, non ?_

_C'est quand même drôle, tu le reconnais... _tenta Jaejoong, tempérant ainsi l'excitation des uns et la sévérité d'un autre.

_Ouais..._

_Non ?_

_Si,_ acquisça Yunho, vaincu.

_Hey, _lança Yoochun à son camarade, _dis Junsu, est-ce que je rêve ou bien Yunho s'est laissé convaincre ?! _

_On dirait, on dirait... Notons que Jaejoong pourrait bien être notre négociateur en cas de mauvais jours, je l'ai déjà remarqué !_

_Tout à fait mon cher ! J'en prends bonne note !_

Yunho soupira et Jaejoong rit de plus belle. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, ça il n'y avait pas de doute ! Dès qu'ils étaient branchés, plus moyen de les arrêter ! Ils mettaient de l'ambiance, au moins... Ils facilitaient les choses, avec leur bonne humeur. Jaejoong observa Changmin se réveiller, constater les dégâts sur sa personne, poursuivre les deux responsables en leur promettant la mort -pas moins-, et Yunho tenter de ramener tout le monde à la raison... Et il riait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il les trouvait tous drôles à leur façon, que ce soit volontaire de leur part ou non. Ce jour marquait probablement la fin de sa méfiance à leur égard, ou plutôt à l'égard de la relation qu'il nouerait avec eux.


	4. Débuts

**Louange tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir en disant cela : si ça semble coller à la réalité, c'est déjà pas mal ****. **

**Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux à lire (après tout ce n'est qu'une suite de scènes et anecdotes, donc bon)… Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 ! **

**Débuts**

Sous leurs airs joyeux voire même complètement frappés par moments, Junsu et Yoochun étaient loin d'être à la masse... ou du moins pas autant qu'ils voulaient le faire croire. Ils avaient vite compris que leur bonne humeur aidait pas mal, lorsque tous travaillaient si dur et si longtemps... ils détendaient l'atmosphère et sans forcer, puisqu'ils riaient des mêmes choses. Ils apportaient comme de la fraîcheur là où il aurait vite été facile de se stresser ou d'en avoir plein la tête rapidement... Et ils ne s'étaient pas non plus trompés en qualifiant Jaejoong de 'négociateur'. Il apparut bien vite que leur aîné était un faux taciturne, un faux blasé, mais un vrai timide par contre. Et comme toujours lorsque l'on s'habitue aux gens que l'on côtoie, la timidité s'estompe au fil du temps. Chacun put ainsi découvrir un caractère plus chaleureux et conciliant petit à petit. Et il s'avérait que Jaejoong était du genre à s'adapter à chacun. Il bossait quand il fallait, il riait quand il en avait l'occasion, il papotait dès que possible... chacun trouvait son compte avec lui. Et si tension liée au travail il devait y avoir, Jaejoong savait toujours comment tempérer avant même que la tension ne se fasse voir parfois. Il avait pourrait-on dire, comme une sorte d'influence en quelque sorte. Il restait calme et habile, si bien qu'on avait tendance à prêter attention à ses dires. Avoir une personnalité de ce type n'était pas inutile au sein d'un groupe formé de jeunes hommes hauts en couleurs.

Le talent qu'il avait et qui les intéressait tout spécialement d'un point de vue professionnel, fut sans doute celui pour le chant. Lors des échauffements et autres vocalises, il n'y avait pas matière à se faire vraiment une idée. Mais lorsque l'on passa aux choses sérieuses, qu'un professeur vint leur enseigner deux ou trois choses techniques histoire de ne pas vider tout l'air de leurs poumons en 30 secondes... Junsu fut le premier à repérer qui serait la voix principale. Une voix maléable. Capable de se faire basse et grave, ou au contraire très aigue. De monter, tenir la note et chanter à peu près n'importe quoi ou presque. Par le timbre même, il était flagrant que Jaejoong s'imposerait dans le domaine. Pour autant, Junsu n'avait pas à rougir non plus de ses compétences. Son timbre particulier et sa voix quelques peu cassée lui conféraient un charme particulier déjà quand il parlait, mais c'était encore mieux une fois mis en musique. Junsu était travailleur et assidu et de toute façon, il était talentueux. Nul besoin de former quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà ce qu'il fallait pour assurer. Mais aussi, les trois derniers n'étaient pas en reste. Chacun sa voix, chacun sa petite touche et sa particularité qui le rendait unique. Une voix basse et grave, peut-être moins impressionnante mais plus distincte, sortait de la bouche de Yunho. Une voix struidente et qui ne manquait pas de souffle, c'était Changmin. Grave aussi mais plus dans le registre du velours, c'était enfin Yoochun. Et mises en commun, le rendu était des plus agréables. Ce qui dû jouer, c'est que quelque part, ils s'admiraient. Ou du moins, chacun reconnaissait les qualités des autres. passer tout ce temps ensemble était enrichissant, et agréable à mesure que leurs relations s'étoffaient.

_Tu chant__es vraiment tout le temps, c'est dingue, _remarqua un jour Changmin, alors qu'une énième fois, Junsu poussait la chansonnette dans les vestiaires.

_Et __tu ne m'as__ pas vu sous la douche !_

_Non, mais en même temps je n'y tiens pas vraiment._

_C'est drôle, ça ! _Remarqua Junsu, très amusé par la moue de Changmin à cet instant.

_De quoi, 'Su ? _S'incrusta Yoochun.

_Je ne fais aucun effet au bébé, dis donc ! Pourtant je suis incroyable !_

_Ok... _releva Changmin. _Je ne sais même pas à quoi je suis censé réagir en premier. 'Effe__t'... 'Bébé'... 'Incroyable'. Non là, je ne vois pas, _acheva-t-il perplexe, tandis que les deux autres se tordaient de rire.

C'était logique au début, que pour nouer des relations par le biais de l'humour (surtout avec ces deux là), il faille bien commencer quelque part. Et le plus basique était de partir sur un trait marquant de la personnalité afin de le grossir, c'est ainsi que ça marche. Ce qui était moins prévu par contre, c'est que cela resterait. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aussi bien s'entendre ? Toujours est-il que certaines choses devinrent récurrentes, et sujets habituels de plaisanteries entre eux. Ainsi Changmin, pourtant pas plus jeune de beaucoup et parfois même plus mature qu'eux quand même, en prenait pour son grade. _'Bébé'_, la dernière trouvaille de Junsu, n'avait pas fini d'avoir du succès entre eux...

Les semaines s'écoulèrent à un rythme effréné. Ils devenaient bons. Certes ce n'était pas comme s'ils partaient de zéro, mais enfin il avait fallu apprendre un rythme, une harmonisation et les bases tout de même. Et on était content d'eux. Qui plus est, ce travail ne semblait parfois pas en être vraiment, tant l'ambiance était excellente. Les affinités premières s'étaient confirmées et finalement, même après tout ce temps passé ensemble à travailler, ils trouvaient parfois le moyen d'encore se voir à l'extérieur. La seule micro ombre à ce tableau, c'était Jaejoong. Enfin plus exactement : son état. Il n'avait pas échappé à certains que le chanteur avait perdu pas mal de poids, et déjà qu'il n'était pas épais avant... Qui plus est, son visage était marqué par la fatigue et parfois il est vrai, il était irritable. Le genre de côté désagréable que l'on a quand on n'a dormi que deux heures après une soirée agitée, quoi. Yunho avait prévu de le prendre à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais le sort en décida autrement. Ce jour là en effet, une grande nouvelle tomba dans les oreilles du leader, parti discuter avec leur manager. Il revint donc plus tard à l'endroit où ils répétaient, et entra si brusquement dans la salle que la porte compta ses gonds.

_Jae ! Jae !_

_Oui, c'est moi ! _rétorqua l'autre, qui arrêta net ses pas de danse, essoufflé. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Où sont les autres ?!_

_Partis._

_Comment ça 'partis' ?_

_Ben comme... 'rentrés chez eux', quoi. Il est 21h, tu sais._

_Déjà ?! Bon, il faut le__s rattraper !_s'écria Yunho, dont l'excitation faisait presque peur tant cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Mais ça fait un quart d'heure qu'ils sont partis et puis même... Yunho, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air anormalement surexcité._

_Tu vas l'être aussi ! Enfin non, 'faut que j'attende les autres pour te le dire !_se rattrapa-t-il.

_Ah non, _protesta Jaejoong en s'approchant, _tu dois le savoir m__aintenant, comme je suis curieux ! Là tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, mais si tu me laisses comme ça, je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit !_

_Bon..._

_J'écoute !_

_C'est vrai que t'es curieux !_s'amusa le leader en voyant Jaejoong suspendu à ses lèvres.

_Yunho ! Ne sois pas sadique !_

_Bon, bon... __Tiens-toi__ bien ! __J'étais avec l__e __manager __comme tu le sais__..._

_Allez... _trépigna Jaejoong comme un gosse. _Tu te crois dans une série là ? Abrège le suspens !_

_Tu es tordant, tu __l__e__ sais ça ? _s'esclaffa Yunho, qui trouvait très drôle ce comportement. _Mais bref, passons... Dans une semaine, on fait nos débuts._

_Nos débuts ?_

_A la télé._

_A la télé ?_

_Dis, si j'avais voulu un perroquet je__ m'en serai procuré un__ ! _lança Yunho en éclatant de rire devant son air médusé.

_Un p..._

_Jae !_

_Pardon ! _s'écria l'autre en secouant la tête. _Mais c'était pas prévu comme ça ! Comment ça se fait que... ?_

_Ils sont contents et __apparemment__ on est __suffisamment__ au point. Tu sais bien à quel point on bosse, non ? T'es pas content ?_

_Tu plaisantes ? C'est... __C'est terrible !_

C'était l'incrédulité qui avait provoqué l'absence de réaction de Jaejoong. Et c'était facile à comprendre, du reste. Depuis son intégration dans le groupe, il avait du mal à intégrer le fait que c'était vrai, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était parti de chez lui tôt pour travailler à son rêve alors quand tout à coup ça avait porté ses fruits, il s'en était trouvé un peu assommé. Là, c'était un peu le même cas de figure : Yunho lui disait en gros que leur travail était correct, et même plus que ça puisqu'ils allaient enfin débuter réellement. C'était une récompense, à ce moment là, la meilleure qui soit. Et Jaejoong ne tarda pas à partager l'enthousiasme de son ami, quand il réalisa tout cela. Un énorme sourire suivit d'un petit rire joyeux accompagna son exclamation et l'instant d'après, il prit Yunho dans ses bras. Une étreinte un peu comme un sportif qui aurait marqué le ferait, à ceci près que Yunho ne l'avait pas vu venir. Surpris, il sourit de le voir si content et tapota dans son dos. Ce fut là que Jaejoong se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas, bafouillant :

_Euh... Désolé._

_Y a pas de mal._

_Je ne voulais pas... Enfin disons que j'ai été un peu impulsif sur ce coup là._

_Y a pas de mal Jae, _assura Yunho en souriant, _détends-toi._

_Non mais parce que je sais qu'il y en __qui n'apprécient pas et que j'ai tendance à être un p__eu..._

_Tactile ?_

_Voilà._

_C'est __p__a__s un scoop, ça_, s'esclaffa le leader.

_Ah bon ?_s'étonna l'aîné.

_Ben oui. Tu te verrais parfois..._

_Oh non..._

C'est un tel réflexe, et sans arrière-pensées en plus, que Jaejoong ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte manifestement. Mais Yunho ne semblait nullement étonné et comme il venait de le dire, il avait bien compris que c'était dans son caractère : Jaejoong quand il parlait à quelqu'un, avait souvent tendance à poser sa main sur son épaule ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ébouriffait sans arrêt les cheveux de Changmin, faisait des pichenettes sur le front de Junsu juste pour le plaisir de le voir crier, et il avait mis au point avec Yoochun, une façon particulière de se saluer qui faisait que la poignée de main durait 5 minutes, ce qui les faisait bien rire d'ailleurs. Quant à Yunho, et bien… Yunho avait droit à un peu tout cela réuni. Il faut dire que le leader en avait tout autant à son service et manifestement, cela ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, alors que probablement, les autres auraient eu plus de mal. Jaejoong prit conscience de tout cela et se sentit un peu gêné. Il savait qu'il était à l'aise ici maintenant, mais à ce point… Et puis tout ça d'accord, mais une étreinte quand même… Yunho devait le voir ennuyé, car il sourit de plus belle et alla de lui-même attraper sa main comme pour attester ses dires :

_Mais je ne dis pas que c'est mal, voyons. Dédramatise._

_C'est __p__a__s mal ?_s'étonna Jaejoong.

_Ben non. C'est gentil._

_Ah bon ?_

_Tu as un vocabulaire limité, ce soir__, _plaisanta Yunho.

_Désolé._

_Qu'__est-ce que je disais ? Et par contre si tu veux bien me rendre mon bras, on pourrait aller boire un pot pour fêter ça ?_

_Dé..._

_Excuse-toi encore une fois si tu l'oses et je ne sais pas ce que je te fais, mais je le fais !_

D'ailleurs il n'attendit pas la réponse pour l'attraper et le faire basculer. Surpris, Jaejoong n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'il était par terre, tandis que Yunho l'observait de toute sa hauteur, triomphant. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. En la saisissant, Jaejoong se fit la réflexion que d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, il n'y avait eu personne qui ait été aussi sympa avec lui. Et il ne pensait pas juste à ce soir, mais aux dernières semaines. Il se sentait… compris et accepté, et sans le moindre effort de la part de Yunho manifestement. En fait, il sentait que Yunho l'aimait bien. Et comme, il avait pas mal de respect pour son ami, il s'en sentit flatté.

Il proposa d'appeler les autres afin de boire un verre pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Et pour ne pas faire de vagues, quand il appela chez Changmin, il prétexta une réunion en urgence et d'importance, afin que leur cadet puisse sortir sans problèmes. Yunho trouva cela bien joué d'ailleurs. Quand la nouvelle leur fut annoncée de visu dans un café, les trois membres eurent une réaction similaire à celle de J aejoong plus tôt : incrédulité puis joie intense. Leur travail était apprécié et ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Il s'agirait de ne pas se louper, mais cela ils y penseraient demain. Pour l'heure, ils fêtèrent cela dans le rire, dans l'enthousiasme général avant de se quitter un peu plus tard mais pas trop, car demain ils se levaient tout de même.

_Je te raccompagne ?_ proposa Yunho à Jaejoong quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

_Tu m'as pris pour une frêle jeune fille ?_ marmonna l'autre.

En vérité, Yunho n'était pas désintéressé. Il voulait se trouver seul avec lui pour enfin lui demander ce qui se passait pour lui. La bonne nouvelle avait rendu Jaejoong heureux, il ne feintait pas, néanmoins physiquement il n'était pas au top et Yunho n'oubliait pas ses observations jusqu'à ce jour. Alors il lui emboîta le pas en prétextant qu'il n'était pas fatigué et que comme ça il verrait où Jaejoong habitait. Ce dernier paraissait très peu emballé d'ailleurs, mais il ne dit rien. Comme tourner autour du pot n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Yunho ne mit pas longtemps à aborder de but en blanc le sujet qui l'intéressait, alors même qu'ils marchaient tranquillement les mains dans les poches :

_Tu suis un régime ?_

_Un régime ?_

_Tu as perdu pas mal de poids… _remarqua Yunho en regardant droit devant lui.

_Ah. Oui, mais tu as vu comment on se démène aussi ? _répondit Jaejoong aimablement.

_C'est sûr, mais tout de même…_

_Mais voyez-vous ça ! Yunho s'en fait pour moi !_remarqua l'androgyne en souriant.

_Quoi, c'est étonnant ?_grogna Yunho.

_Un peu._

_Je vois._

_Bien. Ne te détourne pas plus de ta route, ok ? _lança Jaejoong sur un ton neutre. _Je vais rentrer seul maintenant. Vas te coucher._

_Ben au point où j'en suis… Je peux aller jusqu'à chez toi._

_C'est inutile. D'ailleurs je ne rentre pas, j'ai un truc à faire._

_Ah bon. Bonne nuit et…_

Alors là, qu'on le traite de paranoïaque compulsif, mais Yunho aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il y avait un pépin ! Déjà, le brusque revirement de Jaejoong : ça n'avait pas de sens, maintenant qu'il le raccompagnait et qu'apparemment l'appartement de Jaejoong n'était plus très loin, pourquoi le renvoyer maintenant ? Son second refus ensuite, plus sec et dur, n'admettant pas la contestation. Pas besoin d'avoir fait de la psychologie pour comprendre que Jaejoong voulait se débarrasser de lui, qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Yunho voit chez lui. Mais pour quelle raison, ça… Pour évrifier cette hypothèse, Yunho décida d'enfoncer le clou.

_Oui ?_fit Jaejoong, visiblement irrité.

_Tiens, demain je vais y aller en vélo. Tu veux que je passe te chercher ?_

_Ben… Non ça va aller, merci. A demain !_

Il détala après certes un sourire, mais bon on faisait plus naturel… Et il laissa Yunho perplexe. Ok il avait un peu lourd et insistant sur ce coup là, mais c'était uniquement parce que Jaejoong avait eu une attitude quand même étrange. Pourquoi tant de mystères et surtout d'embarras en parlant de lui, que ce soit sa santé, son appartement, ses manières… Lui en général, en fait. Jaejoong se trouvait curieux, mais Yunho n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre et il sentit que bientôt, il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'en savoir plus. Après tout, Jaejoong ne serait pas le premier homme sur terre a avoir des problèmes et à être réticent à toute forme d'aide…


	5. La confiance

**Avec mes bêtises et ma façon de faire des 'grands' mystères, on va croire que Jae cache LE secret ultime, un truc de fou... Alors qu'il n'en est rien XD. Détendez-vous les gens, c'est rien d'énorme du tout XD. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de donner leurs impressions ! :)**

**La confiance**

Ils le savaient d'avance, mais ça n'empêchait pas que cela soit rude. Ils le savaient pourtant, que pour le cas où leurs débuts fonctionneraient comme ils le souhaitaient, le rythme ne se ralentierait pas, loin de là. D'ailleurs ils espèraient avoir du travail jusque par-dessus la tête, si l'on allait par là : ce serait le signe que ça marchait. Et ça marchait ! Ca pour travailler... Débuts remarqués, même plus que ce qui était attendu. Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse assez folle en l'espace de quelques semaines. Les choses allaient bouger, mais cela, le manager seulement semblait en mesurer la portée. Eux, ils étaient toujours ces cinq jeunes hommes qui tentaient juste de faire au mieux sans arrière-pensée, mis à part celle que leur travail porte leurs fruits plus ou moins.

Cet après-midi là, une grande tornade s'engouffra dans la pièce où quatre personnes pratiquaient déjà des étirements. Changmin, car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, s'arrêta net devant ses camarades, à moitié mort d'épuisement tant il avait dû courir et entre deux expirations marquées, il murmura vaguement :

_Je suis... en retard ! Pardon ! Je me change... et j'arrive !_

_Y a pas de mal, Changmin, respire !_ S'amusa Yunho.

_Il ne t'entend plus. Stressé, le bébé._

Junsu rit pour attester ses dires, alors que Changmin se rua vers les vestiaires, probablement pour enfiler une tenue plus apte à la danse que son uniforme scolaire -tout froissé par sa course, d'ailleurs-. Il arrivait parfois que Changmin soit en retard, tout simplement parce que ses professeurs n'étaient pas regardant sur les horaires ou bien encore parce qu'il avait loupé son bus. Ca arrivait, mais pas non plus chaque jour et ce n'était jamais plus de dix minutes de retard... Et chacun savait bien qu'il n'était pas responsable de cela. Pour autant, Changmin se confondait toujours en excuses interminables, détestant faire perdre du temps aux autres. Sachant cela, Jaejoong se douta que dès que leur cadet reviendrait parmi eux, il s'excuserait encore. Alors il se leva et alla le rejoindre en marmonnant :

_Ah, bon sang..._

_Où tu vas comme ça ?_ Demanda Yoochun.

_Lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il l'entende bien... Il se met assez de pression sans s'embarrasser pour ces bêtises._

_... Dit celui qui est souvent en retard._

Le sarcasme était bien placé puisqu'après tout, le retardataire ambulant ici, c'était quand même bien Jaejoong. Surtout le matin d'ailleurs, à croire qu'il avait vraiment du mal à se lever. Ce dernier haussa les épaules sans se retourner, histoire de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. Déjà qu'il savait bien qu'il était souvent en retard... et que contrairement à Changmin, lui il n'avait pas l'excuse de l'école puisqu'il avait tout arrêté. Il trouva le plus jeune presque la tête dans son casier, occupé à y fourrer son sac à la va-vite. Il sourit. Changmin était drôle, quand même. Il n'avait pas bronché à l'idée de passer à la télé. Ni au premier passage, ni au second puis au troisième. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre à la première interview non plus. Et là, il paniquait devant eux ? Ce n'était pas banal !

_Changmin ?_

_Oui ? J'arrive !_

_Du calme. Yunho l'a dit, non ? C'est pas grave. On sait bien que tu as une vie, que tu as tes études et que la ponctualité te fait défaut parfois, mais c'est pas ta faute._

_Junsu et Yunho aussi, et ils sont à l'heure, _marmonna-t-il.

_Leur fac est plus près. Sérieusement, personne ne te fait de reproche, et puis y a pas mort d'homme pour dix minutes, non ? Alors ne vas pas te stresser avec ça._

_Mais..._

_Changmin, j'ai dit non, _insista l'aîné en plantant son regard dans le sien._ C'est idiot, tu as d'autres occasions plus inévitables de stresser, ne t'en rajoute pas avec ces bêtises._

_Tu as raison._

_Evidemment, que j'ai raison_, rétorqua Jaejoong en lui souriant.

Comme à chaque fois, Jaejoong avait trouvé les termes adéquats pour que Changmin soit rassuré et approuve ses dires. Il faut dire que le plus jeune était heureux que ses aînés soient compréhensifs et gentils, parce qu'il savait bien par exemple qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté quand on l'appelait « bébé ». Il était comme la mascotte en quelque sorte, et cela lui plaisait bien. Juste qu'il ne voulait pas en abuser. Jaejoong avait certes les termes, mais aussi l'attitude qu'il fallait. Le regard qui était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, persuasif aussi... Ca, leur aîné avait de l'influence, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il bailla longuement et s'étira ensuite, tandis que Changmin fermait son casier. Le plus jeune le remarqua :

_Tu es fatigué ?_

_Hm ? Oui, un peu._

_Mal dormi ?_

_Trop peu, surtout..._

_Tu as des soucis ?_

_Du tout, juste pas assez et mal dormi, _assura Jaejoong en souriant, _je me rattraperai ce soir._

_D'accord._

Changmin s'empressa ensuite d'aller rejoindre les autres, préférant s'y mettre immédiatement. Jaejoong quant à lui, se donna deux minutes. C'est qu'il était crevé, vraiment ! On lui aurait dit qu'il pouvait se coucher maintenant, sûr qu'il se serait endormi comme une masse n'importe où ! Il avait du mal depuis plusieurs jours, forcément. A cumuler deux jobs à côté de l'entraînement, son corps commençait à tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Le matin, quand il se levait tôt pour livrer les journaux, il remerciait sa mémoire d'avoir assimilé le chemin, car il dormait encore debout en effectuant son travail. Il savait que si les choses continuaient aussi bien pour eux, bientôt la vie serait meilleure. Mais en attendant, il fallait bien vivre, d'où le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire moins pour assurer ses arrières. Alors il gagna les toilettes au fond des vestiaires et se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, comme pour se réveiller. Ca marchait... un peu. Mais quand il releva la tête, il sursauta : le visage de Yunho s'encadrait dans le miroir.

_Pas mal, il y a cru on dirait._

_Yunho ? A quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en fixant son reflet.

_A ton mensonge._

_J'ai menti ?_

_Regardez-le celui-là avec sa tête d'ange : on le croirait, quoi qu'il dise ! _Ironisa le leader en croisant les bras.

_Hein ?_

_C'est le même d'ailleurs, qui court après les autres pour les rassurer au moindre truc sans importance, mais qui refuse de parler... Non pire encore, _rectifia-t-il, _d'avouer qu'il a un problème._

_Tu vas me reprocher de m'intéresser aux autres ? _Fit Jaejoong avec un sourire de défi.

_Absolument pas. Je trouve ça génial et puis tu prends soin de tout le monde avec le sourire et je pense que tout le monde est reconnaissant pour ça. Mais le fait que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie me dérange un peu, tu vois._

_Mais c'est vrai voyons, _assura-t-il en se retournant pour le voir sans miroir interposé.

_Allez, s'il te plait... A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu nous as parlé de toi ?_

_Encore ? Mais moi, moi, moi... Il n'y a rien à en dire, de moi ! _S'agaça Jaejoong, à cours d'arguments. _Ce que tu as à savoir est sous tes yeux, c'est suffisant ! Le reste..._

_Le reste ?_

_On devrait y aller, _acheva-t-il sèchement.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser. Je pensais qu'on était amis._

_Mais..._

_Pas grave._

Et voilà qu'il repartait vers les autres. Jaejoong retint un juron, autant à l'adresse de Yunho que de lui-même. A Yunho parce qu'il ne savait pas se mêler de ses affaires et qu'il attendait il ne savait trop quoi, probablement des confidences, alors que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et à lui-même parce qu'il savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention, qu'il y avait une bonne part de vérité mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire violence pour partager ses problèmes. Simplement, le regret de Yunho, bien exprimé clairement, le dérangeait. Evidemment, qu'ils étaient amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il crouait, Yunho ? Que ça lui était souvent arrivé avant, de rire à ce point, de se sentir complices... et même de s'occuper des autres comme ça. Certes Jaejoong avait ce caractère à la base, néanmoins il l'avait peu mis en pratique jusque là, n'ayant jamais trouvé les bonnes personnes. Agacé, il lui emboîta le pas alors que le leader semblait déjà avoir oublié la conversation, puisqu'il apostropha Yoochun et Junsu aussitôt :

_Ca papote ?_

_Ouais, grande nouvelle ! Junsu me disait qu'il voulait quitter ses parents._

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui... Je vivrai bien ailleurs. Simplement, j'ai peur d'être juste, niveau argent et puis... J'ai jamais vécu seul._

_Quitter ton frère serait douloureux, _comprit Yoochun aussitôt.

_Oui..._

_Normal. Pense-y bien, _intervint Jaejoong, _pour être sûr de ce que tu veux. Mais ce sont tes parents donc si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras toujours revenir, après tout._

_C'est vrai... _songea Junsu. _Merci._

_A ton service._

_'Et allez donc !', _pensa Yunho, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'il se faisait toujours des idées ? Il voyait bien que Jaejoong était contrarié, pourtant le voilà parti à faire parler Junsu. En fait, Yunho ne retirait pas ce qu'il avait dit à son aîné, néanmoins il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas dite, peut-être pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot. Disons simplement qu'il aimait beaucoup Jaejoong. Les autres aussi, la question n'était pas là du reste, mais avec Jaejoong, il y avait une sorte de complicité évidente. Un feeling, une alchimie. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et depuis le temps de leur rencontre, ils s'étaient certes bien rapprochés. Il savait par ailleurs qu'il était plus proche de Jaejoong que n'importe qui ici. Alors c'était d'autant plus compréhensible que le mutisme du jeune homem l'énerve. Lui, il ne se gênait pas pour se reposer sur lui mais il avait la sensation que Jaejoong s'y refusait. Et que même quand il commençait à le faire, il se retenait encore un peu. Et du coup, il avait l'impression que Jaejoong ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, ce qui le dérangeait un peu. Yunho étant le genre d'hommes à aimer les défis, il comptait bien ne pas en rester là. Et ce d'autant plus que même sans être médecin, on voyait clairement que physiquement, Jaejoong n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La répétition commença dès que les papotages des uns et des autres fut terminé, et chacun s'y mit avec ardeur et sérieux. Et forcément au détour d'un pas, Jaejoong sentit la tête lui tourner. Pas assez tout de même pour tomber dans les pommes, mais suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le faire tomber assis sur le sol. Changmin, qui avait bien cru lui marcher dessus, s'accroupit aussitôt :

_Jae ?_

_Désolé ! J'ai perdu l'équilibre, _expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre pied.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda Yoochun à Yunho, qu'il voyait droit comme un i et poings serrés.

_Je me contiens pour ne pas m'énerver, voilà ce qui m'arrive._

_J'ai bien vu, mais pourquoi ?_

_Parce que lui, il va si bien qu'il en a des vertiges ! C'est bien, non ? _S'esclaffa le leader en désignant leur ami.

_Yunho..._

_Ca peut devenir un problème, tu sais ? _Fit Yunho à l'adresse de Jaejoong._Tu es lent, tu as du mal et franchement à te voir comme ça, je me demande si tu es motivé._

_Yunho ! _S'exclama Junsu._Tu pousses, là._

Le leader haussa les épaules et sortit, les laissant tous en plan et un peu ahuris. Evidemment qu'il poussait, il le savait parfaitement. C'était bien le but ! Si les mots gentils ne marchaient pas, ne restaient que les bons coups de pieds aux fesses ! Si Jaejoong se fichait du _'on est amis, tu peux me parler'_, alors autant s'attaquer à autre chose, à savoir son rêve. En lui donnant l'impression de douter de sa motivation, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas indifférent. D'autant que tout n'était pas faux : si Jaejoong continuait ainsi, il ne serait pas performant et à terme, en imaginant l'extrême bien sûr, ça pouvait lui jouer des tours. Après, il n'était pas mauvais et pas si lent, mais Yunho avait choisi d'être dur, afin que le message passe. Tant pis s'il devait passer pour le méchant, après tout son rôle l'exposait à cela aussi.

_Ca lui prend souvent ? _Demanda Junsu en tendant la main à Jaejoong pour le remettre sur pieds.

_Laissez tomber, c'est pas grave._

_Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas du genre à te laisser parler sur ce ton, _remarqua Yoochun, perplexe.

_Bien vu. Je reviens, je vais lui dire deux mots._

Sans le savoir, Jaejoong avait marché. Non, il avait courru, plutôt ! L'effet escompté par Yunho s'était produit : il s'était rendu compte de bien des choses. D'abord qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi au risque effectivement d'être inefficace avec le groupe. Ensuite que prétendre que tout allait bien n'aidait personne, voire que c'était vexant. Ca avait marché au-delà de toute espérance, ajouté au fait que Jaejoong était assez fier et que se faire moucher ainsi devant les autres l'avait bien vexé. Pour autant, il n'était pas en colère contre son leader, parce qu'il avait bien compris son but. Néanmoins comme il y avait un petit doute, il était important que Yunho sache ce que ça représentait, qu'il ne prenait pas le groupe à la légère et qu'on ne devait pas douter de sa motivation. Il le trouva devant l'entrée, occupé à fumer machinalement plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose. Surpris, Jaejoong se planta à côté de lui et lui enleva sa cigarette avant de la mettre entre ses propres lèvres. Il s'expliqua :

_C'est mauvais pour ta santé. Et en plus t'aimes pas ça._

Surpris, Yunho eut un rire amusé. _« Mauvais pour ta santé »_, hein ? Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de dispenser ses bons conseils, quand bien même pour le coup, il n'avait rien à dire ? Et puis il attendit. Il attendit que Jaejoong s'énerve ou s'explique, mais qu'il réagisse à la scène qui venait de se produire, sans quoi il allait le secouer comme un prunier pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Et l'aîné le regarda avant de commencer :

_J'ai deux jobs, en plus de nos activités. La nuit je travaille sur un chantier et parfois je dépanne comme serveur. Et le matin je livre les journaux. Je ne t'apprendrai pas l'heure à laquelle on commence et on finit, donc tu calculeras toi-même mes moments consacrés au sommeil._

Une pause. Jaejoong parlait calmement, comme s'il énumérait sa liste de courses. Néanmoins en lui, c'était la honte absolue. Surtout que côté argent, ça allait pour Yunho. Sans vouloir faire pleurer dans les chaumières, il avait le sentiment que s'il dévoilait le reste, il allait passer pour un type pathétique et n'ayant pas grand chose à offrir. Il s'humiliait tout seul en quelque sorte et franchement, il s'en serait bien passé. Ca plus le fait que se confier ainsi n'était pas une habitude, cela faisait pas mal de choses. Néanmoins, Yunho se montrait attentif et il ne l'interrompit pas, alors il enchaîna :

_Je suis obligé. Pour l'instant, on ne gagne pas assez pour que je paye mon appartement, la nourriture et les frais divers... et la bouffe pour ma chienne aussi, c'est qu'elle mange ! _Acheva-t-il en riant._ Je suis fatigué. Je suis épuisé de courir tout le temps, d'être partout à la fois et franchement, j'aimerai qu'un jour je puisse me poser, me mettre les pieds sous la table et ne rien faire. Mais c'est comme ça. C'est bien ça, que tu voulais entendre ?_

Devant cette ironie et ce sourire tout sauf joyeux, Yunho se sentit un peu bête. Il aurait pu être plus fin par moments, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. Juste qu'il comprenait bien la réticense qu'avait son ami parfois à sortir par exemple. Il se doutait bien que Jaejoong en avait plein le dos, ça n'était pas une découverte tant ça se lisait sur son visage, mais l'entendre le dire si franchement et presque comme si ce n'était pas important, cela le toucha. Ne voulant pas le voir arrêter en si bon chemin, il demanda :

_Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'aider ? Même un peu, je veux dire._

_Mes parents ont payé mon voyage et mes premiers frais ici, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne peux pas leur demander plus, d'autant que je suis loin d'être leur seul enfant. Ils ont déjà fait beaucoup pour moi alors que si on regarde bien, je ne suis même pas leur fils naturel._

_Tu veux dire... ? _Comprit Yunho.

_J'ai été adopté quand j'étais gamin, oui._

_Oh... Je suis... Je suis désolé._

_Pourquoi ? Hé, ne fais pas cette tête ! _Assura Jaejoong en souriant. _Mes parents sont des gens formidables et jamais dans ma vie je n'ai eu le sentiment de n'être leur fils qu'à moitié. Simplement, je ne veux pas me reposer plus sur eux. Ils me soutiennent déjà dans ce que je fais, ça me suffit._

En fait de confidences, Yunho était servi. Jaejoong était du genre 'tout ou rien', non ? Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de cela. Il avait gagné sa confiance, il le savait parfaitement. Il l'avait déjà depuis un moment, du reste. Le fait que Jaejoong parle peu de lui n'était pas dû à cela, c'était plus une histoire de fierté. Mais s'il voulait bien mettre sa fierté de côté avec lui, Yunho s'en sentait flatté. Jaejoong soupira et murmura :

_Je dois le reconnaître, Yunho... Tu avais raison._

_A propos de quoi ?_

_Ca fait du bien, de dire qu'on en a ras-le-bol ! _S'exclama Jaejoong avec un soupir de soulagement accompagné d'un grand sourire.

_Ah ! Tu vois !_

_Ouais, mais ça ne fait pas avancer mes affaires !_

_Je..._

_Ecoutes, je te promets que je vais m'améliorer. Je ne serai pas une gêne pour vous. Je vais être bon, tu vas voir, tiens tu vas me jalouser tellement je vais être bon ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire de défi.

_Alors là, je demande à voir !_

_Et bien tu verras ! _

_Jaejoong !_

_Oui ?_

_Tu es déjà bon, _fit-il sérieusement. _Personne ici ne doute de ta motivation ni de tes efforts. Il faut continuer, mais tu as un fameux talent pour le chant, tu sais._

_Oh ? _Plaisanta l'androgyne. _Un compliment ? Et moi qui ne suis pas assis._

_Tu es insupportable. Mais je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien._

_Exact._

_Néanmoins, on trouvera une solution. Pour toi, je veux dire. Tu ne pourras pas continuer indéfiniment ainsi._

_Mais j'espère bien ne pas être idnéfiniment dans le rouge,_ plaisanta Jaejoong._ C'est juste une question de temps. Je vais tenir. Je tiens depuis l'âge de 15 ans, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins..._

_Cause toujours. On trouvera._

Tiens, il y avait un « on » ? Jaejoong le regarda pensivement. C'était bien la première fois, d'une part qu'il avouait que ce n'était pas toujours facile et d'autre part, que quelqu'un s'associait à lui et disait globalement : _« je veux faire quelque chose pour toi »_. Même s'il doutait que Yunho puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, le geste le marqua. Il n'était pas ordinaire, celui-là. Le décalage était énorme, entre son physique très viril voire austère, et son altruisme et sa gentillesse. Yunho était intelligent. Intelligent et concerné, c'était rare. Il avait donc un ami ? Non, plus que ça. Il avait un « meilleur ami ». Ca lui faisait tout drôle, d'autant que finalement, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ce fut sûrement ce jour là, après cette discussion notamment, que l'idée germa en Yunho. Une idée qui lorsqu'il la soumettrait, serait adoptée d'enthousiasme par la quasi-totalité de ses amis.


	6. L'idée

**Julia, il y a de fortes chances pour que ton hypothèse soit la bonne, je pense :)**

**Désolée d'avoir été longue à publier cette fois, partiels obligent :)**

**L'idée**

Les 'premières fois' s'enchaînèrent sur quelques mois. Premières télés, premières interviews, premières photos dans les magazines... et premier single. Ce fut un succès inattendu. Enfin... inattendu pour les concernés, escompté pour les producteurs. Ca marchait. Ca marchait même bien. Même s'ils étaient encore loin de ce que plus tard ils connaîtraient en terme de succès aux ventes et en popularité, c'était encourageant. Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir de repos, un leader très excité prit son vélo et se rendit chez désormais son meilleur ami, portant avec lui une excellente nouvelle. Pour eux tous, oui, mais surtout pour celui chez qui il se rendait. Il toqua à sa porte, mais seul la chienne aboya pour toute réponse. Il retenta, mais toujours sans succès. La chienne s'était tue, probablement parce qu'elle avait reconnue l'odeur de Yunho. Il arrivait souvent que le soir, Yunho et Jaejoong sortent se promener ou boire un verre, avant que le plus âgé ne file à son job de nuit. Aussi la chienne le connaissait-elle bien maintenant. D'ailleurs en passant, Jaejoong avait laissé tomber un de ses jobs. Il gagnait suffisemment maintenant pour s'en sortir avec un seul, en plus du groupe. Et puis il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire reconnaître, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas beaucoup passés à la télé : ça aurait été mauvais pour l'image du groupe. Alors travailler sur un chantier était moins risqué. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au leader, qui était ravi que la charge de travail de son ami s'allège enfin. Le brun s'assit devant la porte, attendant son retour qui fort heureusement, vint autour de minuit. Ca aurait pu être plus long. Un Jaejoong un brin fatigué arriva sur le palier, étonné de le voir là :

_Yunho ? Mais depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Et d'abord, comment tu as su où j'habitais ? Pourquoi t'es là ?_

_Du calme, une question à la fois et d'abord, fais-moi entrer. Je suis gelé et j'ai mal au dos, assis comme ça._

_Tu n'as pas envie... _hésita Jaejoong, _d'aller boire un café dans le coin ?_

_Jae, tu caches quoi dans ce fichu appart' à la fin ? Un mort dans la penderie ? _S'agaça Yunho, irrité par le fait que depuis le temps, c'était toujours le même cinéma quand on abordait ce sujet.

_C'est pas rangé..._

_Tu m'as pris pour une fée du logis ? Ne sois pas idiot._

_Bon._

Jaejoong soupira, tandis qu'il cherchait ses clés au fond de son sac. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait accumulé toutes les pirtouettes possibles et imaginables afin que jamais Yunho ne vienne ici. C'était plus compliqué depuis un temps, dans la mesure où ils passaient pas mal de leur temps libre ensemble maintenant. Quelque part au fond de lui, Jaejoong se savait parfaitement ridicule. Yunho verrait son appartement, et alors quoi ? Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'angoisser, non ? C'était idiot car d'une part il n'avait rien à redouter de Yunho, et d'autre part il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie, quand même... Mais ce désir de cacher le côté pathétique de sa vie était si fortement ancré en lui, que bien qu'il ait dévoilé bien des choses, il avait du mal à franchir cet ultime pas. C'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, en fin de compte. Il ouvrit cependant, et fit entrer un Yunho pratiquement sûr que son ami se faisait des cheveux blancs pour rien.

_Fais comme chez toi... même si ça va être dur, j'imagine._

_Bon. Alors il y a quoi là-dedans, que tu redoutais tant de me montrer ? _Soupira Yunho, une fois entré.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le grand luxe... La pièce principale, c'était... Et bien c'était ça. Et au fond, vue la taille des murs, Jaejoong devait probablement baisser la tête s'il voulait tenir. Mais c'était propre, et ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait dans une boîte en carton, non ? Bon... Il aurait préféré vivre dans un appartement correct, ça Yunho n'en doutait pas, mais quel rapport entre ça et la gêne de Jaejoong ? Pourquoi être gêné ? Ce n'était pas comme si Jaejoong avait choisi ça, ni comme si c'était dégradant. Là, il ne voyait pas bien. Un peu agacé et fatigué par le travail éprouvant qu'il venait d'achever, Jaejoong haussa le ton :

_Je vie dans quelques mètres carrés, Yunho. Sous les toits, donc je cramerai en été et je me caille maintenant. C'est la seule pièce et les toilettes sont sur le palier. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie que tu voies ça ?_

_T'es vraiment unique, toi ! _S'exclama Yunho en éclatant de rire.

_Hein ?_

_Je me doute que tu n'habites pas là par choix mais par nécessité. Et en quoi ça te rend indigne de je ne sais quoi ? Tu t'embarrasses avec moi ! C'est un comble ça ! Comme si j'allais me moquer... Tu me vexes là !_

_Je ne voulais pas... _commença l'aîné, qui n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça.

_Jae, il va te falloir combien de temps avant de comprendre que je plaisante ! _soupira-t-il._Tu me connais bien maintenant, non ? Tu sais une quantité de choses sur moi, et moi j'en sais si peu... D'ailleurs je ne m'explique pas ce besoin que tu as de tout cacher et cette crainte qu'on te juge. Ca ne fait aucun doute que cet endroit n'est pas le reflet de ce que tu vaux._

_C'est que... par rapport à toi..._

_Quoi, moi ?_

_Je suis déjà allé chez toi. C'est autre chose._

_Que... ? C'est ça qui te perturbe ?! Bon sang on aurait gagné un temps fou si tu l'avais dit ! Tu es si idiot parfois !_

_Je sais bien... T'as raison, mais... Je me sentais un peu pathétique._

_Pourquoi donc ?_

_Le gamin pauvre qui monte à Seoul pour devenir connu... _fit-il avec un semblant de rire dans la voix._Tu as déjà vu ce film, non ?_

_Ouais. Ceci étant, je trouve que ton interprétation du rôle est convaincante, _s'amusa le leader, entrant dans son jeu.

_Merci, trop aimable._

_Jae, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? _Soupira-t-il, comme un père qui parlerait de son enfant.

_Je me le demande..._

Cet appartement n'était qu'un symbole, un prétexte. Et Yunho le perçut parfaitement. Jaejoong ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Tout le monde pensait que Changmin, vu son âge et sa personnalité, aurait été celui qui penserait ainsi, au départ. Mais d'une part le benjamin du groupe avait plus de caractère et de force que prévu, et d'autre part l'aîné n'était pas aussi solide qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il était usé, même. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà vécu des choses plus dures que Yunho par exemple. Et il avait besoin de se reposer, dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne se sentait parfois pas capable d'assurer ce qu'on attendait de lui, alors même qu'il avait le talent nécessaire, mais cela il ne semblait pas le percevoir, comme il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une haute opinion de sa personne. Tout le monde le pensait froid, détaché... Personne en vérité, n'était plus touché par le regard des gens que lui. Il avait simplement besoin de croire en lui ou à défaut, qu'on croit en lui, chose que ses parents avaient amorçé en lui permettant de poursuivre son rêve déraisonnable au premier abord. Yunho ne se voyait pas dans le rôle du sauveur. Il savait juste que Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu et Jaejoong, il les aimait bien. Le hasard avait fait qu'il les rencontre, leurs personnalités avaient fait qu'il les appréciait tous beaucoup, que c'était devenus des amis très chers. Par conséquent, quand l'un d'eux avait besoin, il voulait ne pas être écarté. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et eut un grand sourire, qui contrasta avec le sérieux de la scène jusque là :

_Bien, il semble que je tombe à pic ! J'apporte la bonne nouvelle._

_Ah oui ?_

_Mais avant ça, regarde bien cet endroit._

_Ben pourquoi ? _Fit Jaejoong sans comprendre.

_Parce que à mon avis tu ne le verras plus, d'ici peu. Voici pour toi._

_C'est quoi tous ces zéros ?!_

La feuille sous le nez, Jaejoong incrédule promenait son regard du chiffre insolite inscrit dessus, à Yunho, très réjouit. Une blague ? Non, il souriait mais il ne se moquait pas, et de toute façon ça n'aurait pas été sympa. Alors... ? 'Première paye', en quelque sorte. C'était attendu, jusque là, mais quand même... Sérieusement ? Yunho rit devant son étonnement, vu qu'il avait un peu eu la même réaction un peu plus tôt. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour le convaincre :

_A nous. Mais même divisés par cinq, ça fait encore pas mal ! _

_Sérieusement ? Tout ça... _souffla Jaejoong, qui n'avait jamais vu une telle somme. _Mais... J'ai même pas eu l'impression de travailler !_

_Tant mieux si tu le prends comme ça, parce qu'on va redoubler d'efforts ! Bien ! Moi je troque mon vélo contre une petite voiture... et toi je suppose que c'est l'appart'._

_Mais... _réfléchit Jaejoong à voix haute. _Je dois envoyer ça à mes parents. Ils pourront agrandir le restaurant !_

_Ah... Bien sûr, ouais._

Déception. Mais en quoi était-ce étonnant ? Le voyage, les divers frais plus toute une vie à s'occuper de lui... Si Jaejoong commençait à gagner de l'argent, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aiderait ses parents. Au fond, tout le monde -les ingrats mis à part- ferait de même, non ? Et Jaejoong étant le genre d'hommes généreux et reconnaissants, qui pensait aux autres avant lui-même... Donc sa réaction spontanée était l'évidence même, après tout. Le contraire aurait même été étonnant. Cependant... Yunho pensait le voir tiré d'affaire, et ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois. D'où sa déception. Jaejoong resterait là, à cumuler avec un autre job encore pour un temps. Dommage... Mais en même temps, le sourire radieux et sincèrement comblé de son ami lui fit plaisir. Il était heureux comme ça, après tout.

Le lendemain, bien que ce soit congé, il y eu une réunion dans un café, où la bonne nouvelle fut annoncée au reste de la troupe. Et ce fut fêté, et bien fêté. Yoochun en avait bien besoin, comme il vivait seul également et que ce n'était pas non plus évident pour lui tous les jours. Les autres vivaient chez leurs parents et tout allait bien, mais enfin, on ne va pas cracher là dessus. Et surtout, il y en avait un qui était particulièrement content, et pour cause ! Junsu voyait là le moyen de concrétiser son projet : quitter le domicile familial et arrêter d'être une charge pour ses parents. Se prendre en main... même si plus que tout autre ici, il haïssait la solitude et qu'il n'osait pas penser à ce que ça serait, de vivre seul.

_Et voilà ! L'indépendance arrive ! _Se moqua Yoochun.

_Ris donc ! J'aurais un appartement plus beau que le tien !_

_Dis,_ tempéra Jaejoong,_ tu n'es pas milliardaire non plus ,donc ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi..._

_Oh mais qu'il n'est pas drôle !_ Bouda Junsu. _Je sais bien ! Mais je veux vraiment partir..._

_C'est sûr, ça ? _Fit Yoochun en souriant.

_Ca va être dur, _expliqua Junsu avec sincérité, _mais je ne peux pas rester chez mes parents toute ma vie non ? Et puis il faut changer trois fois de métro ou de bus pour venir travailler... Et puis même, je me lance !_

_Décidé ? _Demanda encore son ami.

_Ouais._

_Tu vas galérer, tout seul... tu ne sais même pas faire cuire un oeuf !_

_Bon, t'es de quel côté toi !_

_Du tiens. D'ailleurs... _commença Yoochun avant de se rétracter.

_D'ailleurs ?_

_Ben... _hésita-t-il, alors que tout le monde, Junsu compris, était suspendu à ses lèvres, _s__achant quand même qu'on ne roule pas sur l'or et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... et qu'on s'entend bien aussi..._

_Tu demandes ma main ? _Fit l'autre avant d'éclater de rire.

_Crétin ! _Rit Yoochun en lui donnant une claque sur la tête.

_Tu vivrais avec moi ? _Le devança l'autre.

_Je préfère dire 'être colocataires', si ça ne te fait rien._

_Ouais ! _

_Vous êtes sérieux ? _Intervint Jaejoong, étonné.

_Pourquoi pas ? _Rétoqua Yoochun. _Ca se fait, non ? S tu vois le bon côté des choses, on partagera les frais et puis... Moi aussi, vivre tout seul me pèse. Il ne sera plus à la charge de ses parents, il ne sera pas seul et moi... ça me fera un animal de compagnie._

_Hé ! _Protesta Junsu.

_Chouette ! Buvons à ça ! _Lança Yunho en levant son verre, bientôt rejoint par Changmin.

_A votre colocation !_

_Mais... _commença le leader, pensivement.

_Oui ?_

_Non, je vais dire une connerie._

_Vas-y, pour une fois que c'est pas lui, _s'musa Yoochun, regardant Junsu qui protesta encore.

_Hé !_

_Si on vivait ensemble ?_

_Qui ça ? _Demanda Jaejoong.

_Nous cinq._

_Nous cinq ?_

_Tu vas me faire répéter combien de temps ! _S'amusa le leader devant son air médusé.

_Mais il faudra un grand appartement !_

_Bien vu._

_T'es sérieux là ?_

_Tu veux bien arrêter de demander ça ? _s'esclaffa-t-il.

_Mais il faut pouvoir se supporter ! Tu te rends compte... cinq caractères. Cinq personnalités..._

_Jae, tu n'as peut-être pas vu mais je passe plus de temps avec vous qu'avec n'importe qui. Ca vaut donc pour vous aussi. On bosse ensemble chaque jour, on mange ensemble le midi voire parfois le soir, on se voit pendant nos temps libres parfois... Dis-moi franchement ce que ça va changer._

_Oui, vu comme ça... _acquiesça l'aîné.

_Et si ça ne marche pas, et bien on est assez francs je suppose, pour chacun partir dans un endroit sans se brouiller, quand même, on n'a plus cinq ans ! Franchement on peut perdre quoi ?_

_Je suis pour ! _Fit Junsu en levant la main, visiblement débordant de joie à cette idée.

_Ca c'est étonnant. _

_Au lieu de te moquer, toi..._

_Ah moi je vote pour aussi, ouais ! _Acquiesça Yoochun d'emblée, étant très 'famille' et donc 'groupe'.

_Changmin ? _Interrogea le leader.

_Ben... Je ne sais pas trop si..._

_Bien sûr. Ceci étant on peut faire comme ça et quand tu seras sûr que c'est ce que tu veux et que tu auras le droit, tu peux nous rejoindre quand tu veux, _proposa-t-il en souriant, tandis que le cadet acquisçait. _Jae ?_

_Moi..._

_C'est une bonne chose, non ? _Lui chuchota-t-il.

_Oui._

_Alors..._

_Avoue que tu y avais déjà pensé ! _Tilta Jaejoong, qui le connaissait assez pour en être sûr.

_Ca m'a peut-être effleuré l'esprit une fois..._

_Menteur ! _

_Bon, alors ?_

_Bien sûr que oui, _fit-il, tout sourire.

_Et ben voilà ! Bougez pas, je vais recommander à boire !_

Yunho quitta la table vers le bar, pour fêter ça dignement. Chacun ici était loin d'être individualiste. Outre le fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'en effet ils passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, il y avait cet autre point commun : l'esprit de groupe. Pas de solitaire dans l'âme ici, tout ua plus des indépendants, mais vivre ensemble ne veut pas dire adieu à une vie privée non plus. Il était convaincu, réellement convaincu que ça marcherait. Et sur un plan matériel comme personnel, chacun y gagnerait, il en était sûr aussi. Une main agrippa son bras et il se retourna par réflexe, croisant le regard pétillant de Jaejoong :

_Hé !_

_Hm ?_

_Merci._

_De ?_

_Tu me sauves, là. Et d'une jolie façon en plus. Que ce soit ta motivation principale ou non... Merci. Pour cette idée._

_Tu réfléchis trop,_ rétorqua le brun, gêné.

_Et toi tu es une d'une gentillesse pas possible. Non pas que ça me surprenne._

Un clin d'oeil, et Jaejoong le devança dans sa progression jusqu'au bar. Il rayonnait. Son sourire était ravi, ses yeux semblaient satisfaits, et yunh ose dit alors que Jaejoong devrait toujours être comme ça. Faire la tête, être fatigué... Ca ne lui allait p as. Le voir sourire, c'était mieux. Et il ne le savait pas encore, mais à partir de là, dans leur vie, ils souriraient souvent.


	7. L’emménagement

**Le chapitre 7 a fini par arriver ! Et maintenant que j'ai terminé 'Entre l'ombre et la lumière', qui m'occupait pas mal l'esprit, je vais pouvoir davantage me concentrer sur celle-là, d'****autant que je traverse une grosse période YunJae là :D (oui bon c'est tout le temps le cas mais là encore plus quoi). J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde pendant ce temps que j'ai mis à poster... Mais vous verrez que la suite ira plus vite :)**

**L'emménagement**

Emménager à cinq dans une maison... Projet assez fou tout de même, compte-tenu de leur jeune âge. Le manager les avait mis en garde : à vivre sous le même toit, il faut composer avec les caractères des autres, et en particulier avec les défauts. Donc il faudra faire des efforts pour que la colocation se passe au mieux... Mais même si chacun avait réfléchi avant de mettre les choses en pratique, ils avaient tous trouvé que c'était vraiment une excellente idée. Une mise en commun des dépenses, et puis une façon d'entretenir des liens qui s'étaient assez vite noués. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas naïfs au point de croire que ce serait facile tous les jours, non... Mais ils s'entendaient si bien qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ne fonctionne pas.

Changmin avait eu l'autorisation de ses parents sans grande difficulté et pour cause : ses parents, très pris par leurs affaires, semblaient se soucier assez peu de son cas. D'autant qu'il était responsable et mature, donc très indépendant. Il avait su présenter les choses àson avantage, et il avait ainsi pu obtenir d'aller vivre avec ses camarades. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'époque, mais les temps qu'il vivrait dans cet endroit avec eux, seraient le début de sa prise de conscience. Il n'y avait que là qu'il comprenait ce qu'était une famille. La sienne était trop froide. On n'y démontrait pas son affection, on parlait assez peu... Ici, dans la maison, il faudrait au contraire rechercher le silence au milieu des bruits de discussion et de rires... Quant à l'affection, Changmin était tombé sur quatre types sensibles, alors pour les démonstrations... Au bout de deux jours, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Jaejoong lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Petit à petit, ils avaient chacun amené des affaires ici. Il fallait refaire certaines pièces, notamment une chambre surtout, et la salle. Alors la maison subissait un flot d'allées et venues de cinq garçons armés de rouleaux de papier peints, de cartons, de meubles... Et puis un jour enfin, ils purent définitivement emménager. Bon, ce n'était pas terminé, comme ils avaient pour ainsi dire tous posé en vrac dans les pièces adéquates... Mais les lits étaient montés dans les chambres, donc techniquement, on pouvait bien vivre là. Dans l'escalier menant aux chambres, se jouait une scène qui aurait sans aucun doute mérité une photo. Yoochun sur une marche, tenait à bout de bras un grand matelas -assez lourd, semblait-il-, qui enguirlandait Junsu, arrivait à la moitié des escaliers, là où cela tournait, qui maintenait le matelas tout en étant écrasé contre le mur.

_Tire ! _Souffla Yoochun, tout rouge et la sueur perlant à son front.

_Mais je suis bloqué !_

_Mais tire !_

_Mais bon sang, tu entends ce que je dis ? _S'agaça Junsu, à bout de souffle et les bras engourdis. _Je suis bloq__ué ! Comment tu veux que je tire ?_

_Sur le côté, ahuri ! Tu pivotes !_

_Ah... _murmura Junsu, constatant qu'en décalant un peu son corps, il ne serait plus pris en sandwich entre le matelas et le mur. _Ah ben comme ça, ouais..._

_C'est pas vrai, quel imbécile._

_H__é, je t'ai entendu !_

_C'est parce que je l'ai dit assez fort ! Allez, on va pas passer la nuit là !_

Yoochun donna une impulsion en replaçant comme il fallait ses mains sous le matelas, et ce fut reparti. Aucun sens pratique, ce Junsu ! Il pesta pour la forme tandis que Junsu gémissait qu'il avait mal, qu'il allait se casser la figure, à remonter l'escalier à l'envers comme ça, et que de toute façon Yoochun était toujours méchant avec lui, qu'on se le dise ! Dans la salle, Yunho et Jaejoong, tous deux armés de pinceaux épais, s'occupaient manifestement de repeindre les murs. Ils avaient besoin d'être rafraîchis et tant qu'à le faire, autant que ce soit au moment de l'emménagement, tant qu'il n'y avait pas encore tout d'installé. Enfin la vérité poussait à dire que celui qui peignait était surtout Jaejoong, qui semblait avoir le coup de main. Yunho lui, était plus du genre à lui amener le pot de peinture au plus près chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait, à vérifier que c'était bien fait et que ça ne bavait pas... Parce qu'il avait essayé au début, mais franchement, il était du genre à s'en mettre partout, alors Jaejoong avait dit non sans bien rigoler, que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait le faire. En entendant les éclats de voix provenant de Yoochun et Junsu, Yunho remarqua avec amusement :

_Ils nous foutent un bordel..._

_Ils sont contents, _acquiesça Jaejoong avec affection.

_Et toi, tu l'es ?_

_Moi... Je ne réalise pas bien. Je vais vivre dans une maison plutôt grande, avec quatre autres personnes... C'est l'idéal pour moi._

Ce disant, Jaejoong ne profita pour faire une pause. Il posa son pinceau, se redressa et s'étira longuement, un sourire fatigué mais sincère sur les lèvres. C'était l'idéal, oui. Un grand espace, ce qui changeait incontestablement de son petit appartement assez miteux... Et surtout, de la compagnie. Il avait quand même vécu au milieu de huit autres enfants, et ses parents tenaient un restaurant, donc autant dire qu'il avait vu défiler du monde. Sa venue à la capitale avait stoppé cela, le laissant désormais seul. Et Jaejoong était un peu comme Junsu sur ce coup là : il haïssait la solitude. Bien sûr il aimait, comme tout le monde, avoir parfois des moments à lui... Et nul doute qu'ils se feraient rares, en vivant ici. Mais ce n'était pas grave : il en trouverait, et puis il était trop heureux. Il les adorait tous, il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et tout cela sonnait agréablement comme la fin d'une vie difficile. Comme chaque personne qui a ramé pour réussir même un peu, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier d'où il venait ni de croire tout acquis. Mais en attendant... Il pouvait bien se laisser aller à goûter un peu à tout cela, non ? En le voyant sourire de cette façon, Yunho se sentit satisfait. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte, et son ami n'était plus seul au milieu de ses problèmes. Parfait.

_Pas trop déçu de ne pas être seul dans ta chambre, pour la première nuit ici ?_

_Oh non... _assura Jaejoong. _Il faut bien que quelqu'un accueille Yoochun, l'odeur de peinture dans la sienne l'empêchera d'y dormir.. Et si on __le colle avec Junsu, ça va être la fête et personne ne pourra dormir._

_Tu es bien bon. Je l'aurais laissé sur le canapé._

_Tu dis ça, mais tu ne l'aurais jamais fait._

Jaejoong lui fit un clin d'oeil, parce qu'il était absolument certain que la gentillesse de Yunho était grande... et qu'il n'en avait pas encore vu toute l'étendue, même s'il considérait que le leader avait beaucoup fait pour lui jusque là, rien qu'en l'épaulant. C'était drôle : parfois, c'était comme si Yunho était pris d'un brusque relan de fierté masculine, un reste de côté macho que parfois il avait un peu... Et dans ces moments là, il trouvait une façon détournée d'agir. Pour ne pas qu'il soit dit qu'il était gentil comme tout. Comme là, qu'il disait ceci au sujet de Yoochun avec une moue et un ton froid... Et Jaejoong n'était absolument pas dupe, pas besoin que Yunho se donne du mal pour se positionner en meneur plus dur que les autres... D'ailleurs quand il le voyait comme ça, Jaejoong se sentait des envies irrépressibles de le taquiner. Avec un sourire traduisant ses mauvaises intentions, Jaejoong s'empara vivement de son pinceau encore partiellement couvert de peinture, et il en donna un coup sur le joue d'un Yunho surpris, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver :

_Hé ! Ca t'amuse ?_

_Beaucoup, oui, _avoua-t-il en faisant mine de recommencer.

_Jae, pose ce pinceau._

_Alors là, rêve ! Trop lent ! _Lança-t-il en lui tartinant l'autre joue, aussi agile qu'un chat.

_Ah, mais c'est le mur qu'il faut..._

_Et voilà !_

Yunho en fait, n'osait pas vraiment se défendre, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Il se savait assez brutal parfois, ne gérant pas toujours bien sa force. Et peu importe comment il voyait les choses, Jaejoong dégageait une forte impression de fragilité. Il avait beau être un homme, et relativement carré lui aussi, quelque chose en lui donnait ce sentiment. Cela, Yunho l'avait ressentit dès le départ. C'était pourtant différent de Changmin, qu'on avait naturellement envie de choyer en qualité de plus jeune. Jaejoong, c'était comme si on avait envie de le protéger. Alors par réflexe et bien qu'il le saisissait par les poignets pour éloigner ce pinceau qui venait une fois de plus de se poser sur son nez, Yunho n'osa pas serrer sa prise. Et puis… Les yeux de Jaejoong pétillaient de malice. Il était fier de son enfantillage, revenant à la charge pour mettre des coups de pinceau là où il le pouvait. Et cela le faisait rire. Son rire presque aussi communicatif que celui de Junsu, son sourire si enfantin… On aurait dit dans ces moments là, qu'il ne subsistait plus aucune trace des mauvaises choses vécues. Il s'amusait et à le voir sourire de cette façon, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Le voir comme ça, c'était ce qu'il fallait.

_Tu es fier __de toi, __je suppose ?_grogna-t-il pour la forme, lorsque Jaejoong abandonna la partie.

_Plutôt, oui._

Brusquement, Yunho s'empara de son poignet, retournant ainsi son 'arme' contre lui et lui collant une bonne trace de peinture en plein sur le nez. Jaejoong ferma la bouche afin d'éviter d'avaler la peinture par mégarde, ne sachant où elle se poserait, ce qui lui fit faire une moue assez comique, d'autant qu'il plissa les yeux en même temps. Maigre vengeance de la part du leader, satisfait tout de même.

_Tiens !_

_Ah, le traître !_

_Ca avance le travail par ici__ ?..._fit alors la voix de Changmin, qui débarquait dans le salon.

_Euh... Ouais... C'est en cours..._expliqua Yunho alors que vu son aspect et celui de son ami, ils ne donnaient pas vraiment cette impression.

_Pour la peinture sur Yunho, tu as l'air champion Jaejoong. Tu nous montres ce que tu peux faire sur un mur ?_le taquina Changmin, comprenant bien par la faute de qui cela avait dégénéré.

_Tout de suite !_

L'aîné se remit à la tâche aussitôt, alors que Yunho tentait vainement de se débarbouiller un minimum. Mais à ce stade et vue sa tête, il en passerait par une bonne douche de toute façon. Le travail reprit avec plus de sérieux, le plus jeune ayant de l'expérience : avoir aidé son oncle l'été dernier, à repeindre sa maison s'avérait utile apparemment. La salle à manger fut terminée pour le repas. Repas qui se fit dans la cuisine avec un enthousiasme limité, l'odeur de peinture imprégnée un peu partout étant assez écœurante pour les habitants. Et vu qu'il se composait de plats froids achetés à la vas-vite –le four n'arrivant que le lendemain-, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous assez crevés. Le lendemain, ils devaient répéter toute la journée. Entre cela et l'installation, la vie serait mouvementée durant quelques temps. Aussi allèrent-ils tous au lit d'assez bonne heure. Calme plat dans la maison, dès les 22h. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard à peine, une silhouette descendit à pas de loups l'escalier, puis se rendit à la cuisine. Il but un verre d'eau, étanchant ainsi sa soif, mais pas plus apte à dormir pour autant. Yunho se serait bien posé devant la télé, mais la salle puait tant la peinture que cette hypothèse fut vite écartée. Il cligna des yeux, ayant eu l'impression de voir passer quelqu'un dehors. Pour être sûr, et parce que de toute façon prendre l'air lui ferait peut-être du bien, il sortir dans le petit jardin devant la maison. Avec soulagement, il vit certes bien une personne qui maintenant s'était posée contre le mur, mais elle n'avait rien d'un inconnu :

_Jae ? Tu m'as fait peur, je me suis demandé qui rodait dans le jardin !_

_Désolé. Je n'ai __p__a__s allumé, je ne voulais pas... Oh mais je t'ai réveillé ?_

_Non non, je ne dormais pa__s. Je crois que Changmin parle __e__n__ dormant._

_Et tu l'entends même à travers__l__a cloison ?_s'étonna Jaejoong.

_Je ne dormais déjà pas... J'a__i eu envie de __descendre__ b__oire un verre. Et toi, pourqu__oi tu es debout ?_

_Je ne peux pas dormir alors que je me sens si... content__, _fit Jaejoong avec un soupir de bien-être.

_Tu as __bonne__ mine, c'est vrai__, _constata le leader.

_Tout ça... J'arrive pas à croire à ce qui m'arriv__e. Si je regarde il n'y a un pe__u__pl__u__s__ d'un an en arrière..._

_T__u__as fait du chemin__, _termina Yunho pour lui.

_Mes parents sont f__iers. Maman montre les magazines à ses amies, c'es__t gênant. Heureusement que je n__e suis pas à la maison__, _lança-t-il tout à coup avec un petit rire.

Il ne ressemblait pas Jaejoong d'être aussi nostalgique. Il parait que la nuit, tout est différent. Et c'était assez vrai, constatait Yunho. Il distinguait Jaejoong un peu moins nettement qu'en plein jour, mais c'était suffisant. La voix de l'aîné était légère, presque un murmure, alors qu'il semblait perdu dans des tas de souvenirs… Comme s'il refaisait les évènements passés dans sa tête, pour arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Comme s'il ne mesurait pas encore bien tous les changements survenus dans sa vie… Cela avait un petit côté effrayant… Mais excitant aussi. Yunho mit ses mains dans ses poches et il vint s'adosser au mur à son tour, à côté de lui.

_Elle est fière de toi. C'est normal._

_Comment __t__u__ fais toi, pour être si calme ?_demanda brusquement Jaejoong, songeant que son ami n'avait jamais l'air dépassé par les évènements.

_Oh__,__ mais je suis heureux._

_Non, je ne parle pas de maintenant. Je veux d__ire... __Toujours__. T__u__es toujours calme. Même quand tu t'énerves, je vois bien que tu prends __quand même __sur toi pour te calmer au plus vite._

_Je suppose que c'est mon rôle. A quoi je servirai__,__ si je per__dais le contrôle dans un sens o__u__dans l'autre si facilement ?_

_J'imagi__ne... _acquiesça-t-il. _Mais c'est impressionnant_.

Jaejoong semblait vraiment le penser. Lui ce n'était pas pareil : il était calme et pacifique de nature. Il n'avait donc pas à se forcer. Yunho avait le sang plus chaud, la colère plus prompte. Aussi était-ce donc impressionnant, de voir comme il dominait ses émotions et prenait sur lui quel que soit le sens, pour être à peu près calme lui aussi. Jaejoong se disait souvent qu'il ne devait pas être évident pour Yunho, d'être responsable à ce point et si sérieux. Et il avait raison : ça n'avait rien d'évident. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'est qu'inconsciemment, il y était pour quelque chose. Il avait cédé sa place de leader, mais sa qualité d'aîné lui donnait une voix non négligeable. Sans compter ses précieux conseils et son côté réfléchi à toute épreuve. Il était définitivement celui que l'on écoutait, Yunho le premier. Ainsi le calme du leader avait une réelle provenance.

_Tu m'aides beaucoup à garder mon calme, tu sais__, _lâcha Yunho après un moment de mutisme.

_Moi ?_

_Oui. Parfois j'aurais envie de foncer... Si j'étais tout seul, je sais très bien que parfois, je n'aurais pas pris des gants. Mais toi, tu as toujours__l__es bonnes réflex__ions. Te voir si concerné et si réfl__échi m'aide beaucoup à garder m__on calme._

_Ben... Merci__, _murmura Jaejoong en se grattant la tête, gêné.

_C'est moi qui te remercie_.

Bien que la nuit aurait pu être moins fraîche, cela ne les empêcha pas de rester un moment dehors à parler ainsi. De pas grand-chose parfois. De choses plus approfondies à d'autres moments. Parce qu'ils étaient quand même sous les fenêtres de Junsu, ils finirent par rentrer, par crainte de le réveiller. Et la discussion se poursuivit à l'intérieur autour d'un thé, dont l'odeur parfumée remplit le rez-de-chaussée. Première nuit debout pour eux, à discuter sans se soucier de la fatigue. La première d'une longue série.


	8. Stress et compagnie

**Avant que vous ne disiez que le titre est pourri, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il s'agit d'une private joke (et en plus la personne ne lira probablement jamais ça mais bon, bref XD).**

**Merci pour ta précédente review Louange, c'était exactement l'effet voulu :). Et merci aux deux nouvelles lectrices qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :). Suite un peu plus longue, d'ailleurs.**

**Stress et compagnie**

_Tout le monde en place, les enfants ! Allez a__llez, on se bouge là ! Mais plus vite !_

_S'il dit encore une fois le mot 'vite', 'bouger' ou même 'allez'… Non, s'il ouvre encore une fois la bouche, je me le fais !_

Yunho éclata de rire à l'entente des mots rageurs prononcés par un Yoochun qui visiblement, puisait dans ses réserves de patience. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de live. Il y en avait eu avant cela, mais des petits, des modérés… Celui-là, c'était une grande salle, une plus grande longueur… C'était un vrai départ. Et la salle vide était déjà très impressionnante à leurs yeux émerveillés, alors pleine… L'angoisse s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre à tous ceux qui de près ou de loin, contribuaient à ce show, les cinq artistes en tête bien entendu. Et leur manager, excité comme une puce, courant et bondissait dans tous les sens en apostrophant tout le monde. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas cardiaque, sans cela on aurait pu craindre pour sa santé. Quoiqu'il fallait peut-être qu'il prenne garde, car il n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident, Yoochun se sentant des envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Minimisant le tout d'un calme olympien, Yunho, compatissant, lui répondit :

_Il est stressé._

_Merci, j'avais pas remarqué ! _

_Non, mais je veux dire… Il a tant de choses à gérer…_

_Hé ho, __c'est lui qui fera le guignol devant tout ce monde dans 20 minutes peut-être ? Parce que moi crois-moi, je suis pas à la fête là ! _grogna Yoochun en se battant contre un bouton de sa veste qui refusait de coopérer.

_Tu stresses, toi ? _s'amusa Yunho en lui fermant sa veste, prêt à tout pour qu'il évite de faire péter une couture.

_Ben pourquoi je ne stresserai pas ?_

'_Sais pas. Pas dans ta nature._

_Toi par contre, tu as fait du yoga ou quoi ?! _s'étonna Yoochun, constatant que leur bouillant leader était bien zen.

_Faut bien que quelqu'un tienne la route, non ? Junsu est au contraire si excité qu'il fait des bonds dans tous les sens, on va le récupérer au plafond… _plaisanta Yunho.

_Ouais où est-il, tiens ? Que je le ramène, il peut encore servir… _lâcha Yoochun, se demandant où son bruyant ami avait encore été traîner, à vingt minutes du live.

_En parlant de disparus, t'as pas vu le bébé et sa mère ?_

_Tiens, tu t'y mets aussi ? _s'amusa Yoochun, notant les appellations que tous utilisaient désormais.

_Faut bien… alors ?_

_Bébé angoissait sérieusement tout à l'heure, je crois que Jaejoong l'a pris à part pour le calmer un peu._

_Ok…_

Tandis que Yoochun partait à la recherche de son meilleur ami qui était probablement en train d'ennuyer quelque technicien affairé, Yunho retourna vers les loges, en quête de leur benjamin et de sa 'mère' de substitution, comme ils l'appelaient maintenant. Contrairement à sa première impression, Jaejoong se révélait être un jeune homme affectueux et extrêmement soucieux de ses proches. Il avait pris Changmin sous son aile, quand bien même leur différence d'âge n'était pas si élevée que cela. Et il se comportait de façon si bienveillante et protectrice à son égard que la plaisanterie lancée un jour par Yoochun avait eu tôt fait de rester. Par exemple… En bon ventre à pattes qu'il était, Changmin faisait honneur aux bons repas de Jaejoong, qui lui demandait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait manger et cuisinait en fonction. Ce genre de petits traitements amusaient beaucoup les trois autres, qui les charriaient souvent. Les liens se créaient, tous différents mais tous semblables en même temps par ce point : leur amitié devenait de plus en plus solide. Le hasard les avait fait travailler ensemble, et leurs affinités faisaient le reste.

Le leader trouva ce qu'il cherchait après deux portes ouvertes sans succès. Dans une loge, se trouvaient Jaejoong et Changmin. Le second était assis par terre, la tête lovée entre ses genoux, fixant le sol… Le premier était accroupi près de lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules et l'autre lui caressant affectueusement la tête… Visiblement, Changmin paniquait ferme, et l'aîné du groupe mettait tout en œuvre pour le rassurer. Attitude réconfortante, voix posée et maîtrisée, termes choisis… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Yunho choisit de ne pas se montrer. Il resta sur le seuil, regardant par la porte à moitié ouverte, observant ses deux amis sans oser les interrompre et sans pour autant avoir envie de partir d'ici…

_Allez Minnie… Ca va mieux ? _demanda doucement Jaejoong.

_Je crois que j'en ai la nausée…_

_Dis-toi que sur scène, tout ça va disparaitre._

_Ouais…_

_Non, mais sérieusement. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Faire ce concert…_

_Bien sûr ! _acquiesça-t-il vivement.

_Alors ? Tu as travaillé pour ça, tu es au point. Tu as travaillé très dur, entre tes cours et le reste… Et nous avons tous vu combien tu conciliais tout à merveille. C'est ta récompense. Ces gens sont aussi là pour toi. Et ils ne seront pas déçus. _

_Comment tu peux être si sûr que je ne vais pas me planter ?_

_Mais parce que c'est oblig__é. Tu n'as pas fait la moindre erreur aux dernières répétitions. Pourquoi veux-tu en faire maintenant ? _lui demanda-t-il doucement.

_Mais il y a tant de monde…_

_Ben j'espère bien ! Ca m'ennuierait d'y aller devant trois personnes, tant qu'à faire !_

Jaejoong avait dit cela sur un ton léger, plaisantin… La boutade eut l'effet escompté, puisque Changmin releva la tête, et il eut un petit rire amusé en se représentant la scène… En fait, bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait et bien sûr qu'il le ferait de toute façon. Juste qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun examen l'ait déjà tourmenté comme cela… Il avait eu une peur panique en voyant combien la salle se remplissait… Cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il était impatient, mais simplement… Il angoissait. Cela ne s'expliquait pas. Il observa son ami avec gratitude, parce que sa présence et son réconfort l'aidaient beaucoup en ce moment… Et le visage de Jaejoong était détendu, joyeux même… Changmin fronça les sourcils et demanda :

_Comment tu fais pour ne pas être stressé, toi ?_

_Je le suis Minnie, je le suis… Mais je me dis… C'est ce que je veux, non ? _réfléchit-il à voix haute. _Je veux dire… Bien sûr que c'est génial, quand nous nous entraînons, quand nous enregistrons… Tous les aspects sont intéressants. Mais la scène… C'__est le meilleur, non ? Tu ne penses pas ça, toi ?_

_Si… _admit le plus jeune.

_Alors comme c'est le meilleur, même si ça me fait peur, c'est aussi ce que j'attends avec impatience, _conclut-il avec un sourire radieux.

_Tu as raison…_

_Evidemment, que j'ai raison. Allez Changmin… On sera tous dans le même bateau… Si l'un de nous se plante, c'est pas grave, les autres donneront le change… Il faut juste que tu te rappelles que quand tu y seras, avec toutes ces lumières, la musique, tous ces gens devant toi… Dès que tu ouvriras la bouche, tu seras lancé et tu seras excellent._

_Merci Jaejoong…_

_Mais de rien… Allez, vas te rafraîchir, on ne va pas tarder._

Ses paroles on ne peut plus vraies eurent leur petit effet sur Changmin. Certes l'appréhension, le trac serait toujours présent, c'était bien normal… Mais il partait plus confiant, plus rassuré et serein… Ce que Jaejoong avait dit, tous le ressentaient de toute façon, donc forcément, ces paroles là parleraient concrètement à Changmin, c'était évident. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et rejoindre les autres, sans voir Yunho qui rentra dans la pièce peu après son départ. Il se fendit d'un large sourire en lançant :

_Là, j'applaudis des deux mains._

_Yunho, tu m'as fait peur ! _s'exclama Jaejoong en se redressant, surpris.

_Désolé, c'était pas le but. Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef avec lui !_

_Il n'y avait rien d'irrémédiable, il angoissait juste un peu… C'est normal._

_Tu sais que Yoochun aussi n'était pas dans son assiette ?_

_Sérieusement ? _s'amusa Jaejoong. _Et bien comme qu__oi…_

_En fait, je crois que nous stressons tous un peu… _lâcha Yunho, le visage moins rieur d'un coup.

_Sauf toi._

_Tu plaisantes ? Je suis au bord de la tachycardie !_ lâcha-t-il, paraissant soudainement plus agité.

_Hein ?! Mais tout à l'heure tu disais…_

_Je mentais ! J'ai les jetons, moi ! Pas toi ?_

_Ben je… Non, pas vraiment._

En fait, Jaejoong appréhendait bien un peu, c'était normal… Simplement, il n'avait pas menti en parlant à Changmin. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Les autres lives l'avaient convaincu qu'il était dans la bonne voie, que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il était impatient de découvrir la sensation que peut bien procurer un tel espace… en fait, il était de plus en plus impatient à mesure que les minutes passaient… Il ne savait pas trop comment agir une fois sur scène : son comportement froid et réservé revenait à la charge, ce qui faisait qu'il parlait peu, se sentant moins à l'aise en communiquant avec le public, préférant davantage chanter et danser. Là, il était plus dans son élément. C'était cela qui lui faisait peur : passer encore pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais c'était normal : déjà que ses quatre camarades avaient mis un peu de temps à le cerner, alors le public… Des inconnus, des gens pas aptes à le connaitre vraiment… Il espérait juste ne pas avoir une mauvaise image auprès d'eux. Cela seul le troublait un peu. Ceci dit, il vit Yunho prendre une chaise et se passer les mains sur le visage d'un air las. Visiblement, Yunho avait carrément bluffé toute la journée en motivant les uns, rassurant les autres. Ca, Jaejoong était tombé dedans à pieds joints ! Il n'avait absolument pas soupçonné que le leader lui-même puisse se sentir mal ! Il soupira, exaspéré que Yunho ne lui en ait pas parlé, lui qui désirait tant que Jaejoong lui raconte plus de choses.

_L'angoisse… _soupira le leader, qui n'en menait pas large, comme s'il pouvait se laisser aller devant lui.

_C'est pas vrai, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? On se ressaisit, hein ? _le secoua-t-il doucement en prenant appui sur ses épaules. _Si tu pe__rds tes moyens, on va tous avoir du mal._

_Merci, ça ne me rajoute pas du tout la pression, là, _plaisanta son ami.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on te suivrait les yeux fermés, parce que tu es un excellent meneur. Tu vas nous emmener là où il le faut pendant deux heures, et sans forcer en plus, crois-moi. Alors décontracte-toi._

Jaejoong l'avait contourné pour s'accroupir devant lui. Il le tenait par les bras, parce qu'il avait besoin lors de ce genre de situation, de ponctuer ses dires d'un contact. Et cela ne gênait plus Yunho, qui s'était habitué depuis un moment à ce genre de choses entre eux. Par une raison inexpliquée, Jaejoong semblait avoir quelque influence sur lui. Sur eux tous, de toute façon. Mais son calme, son ton sûr, la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer et de regarder les gens… Il inspirait confiance. Et Yunho se sentit moins angoissé, en le voyant tel quel. Il avait beau être le meneur, il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tout marchait bien : parce que chacun était important et avait son rôle, de par son caractère. Yunho se surprit à penser que sans Jaejoong, les choses seraient parfois moins évidentes à gérer… Oui, probablement.

_Tu es d'un calme… _constata-t-il.

_Faut bien, vu qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi. J'aurais__ peut-être dû être le leader finalement… _le taquina-t-il.

_J'aurais bien voulu voir ça : « Tout le monde en place !... Enfin s'il vous plait… Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop… »… _lança-t-il en imitant sa voix, ce qui fit rire l'androgyne. _Ah, tu te serais fait__ bouffer en moins de deux, tiens !_

_Mais c'est pas vrai !_s'offusqua l'autre.

_Tu parles ! Et tu aimes trop consoler le monde quand je passe pour le méchant, en plus !_

_C'est fini oui ? Je ne savais pas q__ue c'était ma fête aujourd'hui ! _bouda-t-il faussement.

_Ah, ça va mieux tiens, merci…_lâcha Yunho, sérieusement cette fois.

_Mais j'ai rien fait…_

_Si si, t'inquiète… Allez, go !_

Yunho avait rechargé ses batteries, il fut debout illico et il partit rejoindre tout le monde afin de les motiver, vu que mine de rien, c'était presque l'heure. Il laissa Jaejoong un peu décontenancé après ce spectacle. Déjà, savoir que Yunho aussi angoissait mais qu'il cachait bien son jeu… Bon il se doutait que Yunho n'était pas le genre à le montrer, quand ça allait moins bien, mais bon… Il arrivait de plus en plus à lire sur son visage, à déchiffrer ses expressions. Mais là, trop concentré sur Changmin comme il l'était, il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Et en dehors de cela, cela faisait deux fois déjà, que Yunho lui faisait plus ou moins comprendre qu'il aimait parler avec lui, parce que cela le calmait. Sauf que Jaejoong ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de particulier qui mérite par exemple, ce remerciement à l'instant… Pour lui c'était normal, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être remercié… Il ignorait à quel point sa façon d'être faisait du bien à ceux qui l'entouraient quotidiennement, Yunho en tête.

Bientôt, vint l'heure d'y aller. Ce live dura près de deux heures, comme annoncé… Et par deux fois, ils revinrent sous les applaudissements et cris du public qui avait été plus que réactif. Ce fut… indescriptible. Pour les personnes dans la salle, sûrement… Pour ceux qui s'étaient démenés sur scène, évidemment. C'était tellement de sensations diverses mais surtout poussées à leur paroxysme, que de faire un tel 'métier' : de la joie, de l'angoisse, de l'excitation… Une certaine folie, car vient un moment où l'on se lâche, on ne pense plus qu'au plaisir que l'on prend à être là… Junsu par exemple, aurait pu se faire une crampe, tant il souriait constamment. Ils en ressortirent flanqués tous les cinq d'un sourire radieux, différent de ceux qu'ils pouvaient avoir autrement. Malgré l'épuisement que confère le fait d'avoir à peu près donné tout ce dont ils disposaient durant deux heures, cet 'après' était un moment d'euphorie encore, de joie. Certains le vivaient un peu plus calmement, d'autres laissaient libre cours à leur enthousiasme… Mais aucun n'avait envie d'arrêter là : la nuit n'était pas prête de se finir ! Tandis qu'il gagnaient leurs loges après avoir salué le staff, Jaejoong s'approcha de Changmin :

_Alors Minnie, qui avait raison, hm ?_

_Trop bien… _murmura le plus jeune, des paillettes plein les yeux. _Je veux y retourner._

_Ah, tu vois ! _sourit Yunho

_Je veux__ fêter ça, je veux je veux je veux !_hurla Junsu derrière eux, trépignant presque sur place.

_Pas de caprice__ ! _somma Yoochun. _Assieds-toi 'Su, tu me files le tournis !_

_J'ai faim !_lança alors Changmin, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

_Bon__ allons-y, parce que franchement je sens que les deux ne vont pas nous lâcher__ et__… __Ben o__ù est passé__ Jae ?_s'étonna le leader en regardant autour de lui.

_Sous la douche._

_Si vite ?_

_Tu sais bien qu'il aim__e bien être tout propre sur lui, _se moqua Yoochun.

Assez rapidement, chacun se lava et se changea, histoire d'être sortable –c'est que l'on est moins présentable, à la sortie de scène-. Et puis ils allèrent dans un bon restaurant avec leur manager et quelques personnes, histoire de prolonger la soirée… et d'éviter aussi que Changmin ne devienne cannibale, tant il semblait mourir de faim. La soirée se passait vraiment bien, chacun échangeant ses impressions, les uns charriant les autres… Le manager était satisfait et pensait déjà au prochain, les artistes étaient encore dedans dans leur tête… Et Pour Yunho, la fatigue et le stress qui retombait commençaient à se faire drôlement sentir… Il était à moitié dans la lune lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçut Jaejoong avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Il semblait… comme mal à l'aise. Fatigué, mais cela était on ne peut plus normal… Mais surtout gêné, vu comme il fixait son assiette d'un air contrarié. Yunho rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et chuchota :

_Jae ? Ca ne va pas ?_

_Merde, merde, merde… Planque-moi._

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Te rappelles-tu au tout début… Peu de temps après notre rencontre, je t'ai dit que j'avais une copine ?_

_Oui, je me souviens, _fit Yunho en hochant la tête.

_Ben… A cinq mètres derrière toi, sur ta gauche…_

_Où ?_fit Yunho en se tournant discrètement.

_La gauche Yunho, l'autre gauche…_

_Ah. La fille là-bas ? La serveuse ?_

Il y avait dans cette direction une jeune fille dans leurs âges, assez grande d'ailleurs, plutôt élancée. Une coupe au carré, un joli sourire, l'air gracieux… Quelques regards se posaient parfois sur elle, ce qui était normal vu qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie fille. Du moins c'est ce que Yunho pensa. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur son ami et comprit son embarras. Revoir ainsi son ex, surtout si les choses ne se sont pas spécialement bien terminées… Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'appréciable. Surtout ce soir, alors que la fête aurait dû être de mise. Jaejoong semblait un peu contrarié. Pas énervé puisque la situation ne le méritait pas, mais déstabilisé. Ce fut dommage, alors qu'il aurait dû s'amuser…

_Ouais. C'est bien ma veine. Il y avait un seul restau…_

_On peut partir, si tu veux, _proposa Yunho.

_On a déjà commandé. Non laisse tomber, c'est pas grave._

_Non, mais nous deux. On peut partir. Dire que tu es fatigué et que tu rentres dormir._

_Je ne vais pas du tout passer pour un rabat-joie… _murmura Jaejoong, ennuyé par l'idée de partir à un tel moment.

_Bon. Alors voici le compromis : on mange, tu essaies de faire abstraction, et avant le dessert on y va. Comme cela on aura fêté ça avec tout le monde, personne ne le prendra mal… Et tu ne seras pas obligé de la voir pendant plus de deux heures… Parce qu'on sait très bien qu'après le dessert il y a aura le café et qu'avec Junsu aux commandes et surtout Changmin, on n'est pas près d'en sortir de toute façon. Marché conclu ?_

_Je vais faire ça, oui… Inutile de t'imposer…_

_J'entends pas, je suis sourd. C'est dit, on fait comme ça. _

Yunho ne semblait pas faire d'efforts. Il était même content de l'aider, sur ce coup là. Jaejoong lui sourit et en guise de remerciement, il pressa sa main discrètement. Seul le manager s'en aperçut, du reste. Yunho était vraiment gentil… Jaejoong le savait, mais c'était toujours une joie d'en bénéficier.

**Le YunJae est né, les enfants ! XD****. Désolée, ça m'a échappé, faites pas attention ! :)**


	9. Abandon

**Vous l'aurez remarqué après 8 chapitre, avec cette fic je me concentre davantage sur les relations entre les personnages. Leur nombre et leur proximité me le permet et même si c'est quelque chose que j'aime toujours faire dans les fics, là c'est l'occasion de pousser vraiment sur cela. Aussi j'espère que le manque d'action (genre rebondissements et tout) ne vous gênera pas trop, mais bon j'imagine que ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment le savent :)**

**Merci à toi Noxie :). Et Louange, je suis contente que tu 'adhères' à cette vision. J'avoue que je suis très intriguée par le rôle de JJ au sein du groupe et qu'en plus vu que c'est mon préféré (on n'avait pas remarqué je suis sûre XD), j'aime vraiment développer sa personnalité.**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires en tout cas :)**

**Chapitre où à première vue on peut se dire qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais pourtant je le trouve très important pour la relation entre les deux personnages et également pour leurs caractères individuels, et je pense qu'il est utile (ça c'est le message désespéré de la fille qui prie pour que vous ne vous endormiez pas sur le chapitre XD)**

**Abandon**

Comme prévu, peu de temps après le dîner et juste avant de passer au dessert, Yunho annonça que Jaejoong et lui allaient rentrer. Ils avaient passé du temps avec les membres et les personnes adéquates, le manager lui-même ne leur en tint donc pas rigueur. Personne ne s'étonna plus que ça de leur départ, tout le monde discutant joyeusement et n'ayant pas remarqué le mal-être de Jaejoong, dû à une certaine personne non loin d'eux. Ainsi se retrouvèrent-t-il à un peu plus de minuit, dans la rue. La fraîcheur de la nuit comparée à la chaleur régnant dans le restaurant, les réveilla un bon coup.

_Finalement, c'est bien passé, _remarqua Yunho.

_Je ne sais même pas si notre départ a été remarqué, _plaisanta Jaejoong, repensant à l'ambiance animée à l'intérieur.

_C'est presque vexant, tiens._

_Te plains pas alors qu'on a évité le lynchag__e en famille… C'est sympa de ta part… Rentrer avec moi… _ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_C'est rien, je t'assure._

_Sauf si tu préfères aller autre part ?_

_Pas spécialement. Comme tu veux._

_Alors à la maison ! Taxi !_

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans un endroit bruyant. Là, il préférait cent fois se retrouver chez eux, tranquillement. Pas spécialement pour dormir, il n'était pas plus fatigué que cela… Juste que sortir ailleurs ne lui disait rien, même si d'habitude il aimait bien cela. Il était donc content que Yunho partage son point de vue. Lorsqu'ils furent chez eux, ils s'empressèrent de monter le chauffage d'un cran même si c'était pour le baisser plus tard. La nuit était vraiment fraîche et ils avaient froid, pour l'instant. Yunho s'affala dans le canapé, avec une attitude laissant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas près d'en bouger. Cela faisait du bien, tout ce calme après une telle soirée ! Jaejoong vint le rejoindre au salon en proposant :

_Et si on s'ouvrait une bouteille pour prolonger un peu__ la fête ?_

_De vin ?_

_Non, d'eau… On est des fous ce soir ! _se moqua-t-il.

_Tu te moques…_

_Tu me fournis l'occasion, tu avoueras… Alors… _continua-t-il en allant farfouiller à la cuisine. _Chouette ! _s'exclama-t-il, ayant apparemment trouvé son bonheur.

_Donne, je vais l'ouvrir._

_Oh ? Tu t'es pris pour le seul homme de la maison ? Je vais le faire, tu vas voir…_

De toute façon s'il l'écoutait, Jaejoong ne ferait rien. Yunho était souvent derrière lui, à vouloir faire le plus de choses possibles. Il ne touchait pas trop à la cuisine et aux tâches ménagères parce qu'il n'était pas doué pour cela, mais pour le reste, le leader aimait prendre les devants. Pourtant, c'était normalement Jaejoong qui couvait tout le monde, Yunho n'étant pas trop du genre confident, mais plus à remotiver énergiquement les troupes. Mais avec Jaejoong, Yunho était bien plus patient et plus doux. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mettant cela sur le compte du caractère très doux de Jaejoong, qui devait déteindre sur lui. Et puis en regardant l'androgyne, comment ne pas avoir envie de faire quelque chose pour lui ? Il avait beau sourire, rire aux éclats, faire l'imbécile à outrance… Il y avait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, cette ombre dans ses yeux. Comme une grande solitude et une certaine peur aussi. Yunho en était toujours frappé et quand il constatait que cette lueur était trop présente, il avait envie de se démener pour qu'elle disparaisse. Pourtant cela ne reposait sur rien de concret, c'était juste son instinct qui lui disait que malgré toutes les bonnes choses, Jaejoong était un garçon encore certainement pétri de complexes.

Et cela commençait par son incapacité à ouvrir une bouteille. Yunho ne sut jamais comment il s'était débrouillé pour massacrer le bouchon et faire un gros bout ne gicle directement dans son œil. Par réflexe, Yunho eut un petit cri de surprise avant de porter sa main à son œil tout en éclatant de rire :

_Ah en effet, ça j'ai bien vu !_

_Désolé ! _s'affola Jaejoong en courant vers lui. _Ca fait très mal ?_

_Mais non idiot, ça m'a juste frôlé !_

_C'est malin, j'ai eu peur moi. Je croyais t'avoir estropié, _bouda-t-il.

_Rassure-toi, j'ai encore mes deux yeux._

Jaejoong emmena la bouteille dans le salon. Il sortit deux verres à vin disponibles parmi la vaisselle qui n'était plus en carton –oui, l'installation était longue, lorsque l'on a certains feignants avec soi…- et il les servit, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur directement sur le tapis. Yunho l'imita, se trouva pire qu'un vieux, tant il commençait à avoir des courbatures dues à la performance scénique. Rien que s'asseoir par terre, et il grimaça.

_A la tienne ! _lança joyeusement Jaejoong.

_Pareil !_

_Ca fait bizarre, ce calme…_

_Tu veux dire, sans Changmin hurlant qu'il a faim ? _plaisanta Yunho.

_Oui, entre autres choses, _acquiesça Jaejoong en souriant.

_Ca, on a de l'animation avec ces trois zigotos !_

_Mais… C'est bien, non ?_

_Oui._

_Vraiment ? _insista l'aîné.

_Ben oui, pourquoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas… Tu es quelqu'un de tellement calme… Je me suis toujours dit que nous sommes trop bruyants pour toi, que ça pourrait t'agacer…_

_Tu n'en pas le plus bruyant de nous tous, tu sais, _remarque Yunho en souriant, alors qu'ils avaient tous deux le nom de Junsu en tête.

_Je m'en doute._

_Ca te fait plaisir, non ?_

_Quoi ça ?_

_Vivre comme ça… Tu sais que tu es indispensable ?_

_Indis… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ?! _s'exclama Jaejoong, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

_Tu calmes Changmin… _se rappela Yunho._Toutes ces choses dont tu t'occupes dans la maison… Et puis même, __dorénavant on sait bien que si on a envie de parler, on peut se tourner vers toi._

_Mais c'est normal._

_On va dire ça, _conclut Yunho afin de ne pas le gêner davantage.

_Tu sais… _reprit Jaejoong après quelques instants de silence. _Je suis content de vivre là. V__raiment. Pas parce que la vie est plus facile financièrement… Même si ce n'est pas négligeable. Mais parce que je me sens moins seul._

_Tu n'as pas aimé vivre sans personne, hein ? _comprit Yunho.

_Comment l'aurais-je pu ? J'ai passé toute ma vie jusque là entre mes parents et 8 sœurs, imagine ! Me retrouver dans quelques mètres carrés ici sans eux… Même si j'avais ma chienne…_

_Plus tard, tu veux une grande famille comme la tienne ? _songea Yunho tout à coup.

_Non._

_Alors là, je ne te suis pas._

Voilà qui était surprenant ! Yunho avait posé cette question sans attendre une réponse autre que l'affirmative. Parce que Jaejoong était doué pour s'occuper des autres, il le prouvait chaque jour. Parce qu'il aimait ça. Et parce qu'il avait des qualités qui faisaient qu'inévitablement, on pouvait facilement se l'imaginer avec une vie de famille. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être seul aussi… Et puis ayant vécu dans une famille nombreuse et ayant apprécié cela, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Mais sa réponse avait été directe, sans détours et Yunho eut du mal à le comprendre, sur ce coup là. Ce n'était tout de même pas très cohérent. Il était content que maintenant, Jaejoong se livre un peu plus avec lui, aussi ne voulut-il pas le braquer en se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais ce fut Jaejoong qui s'expliqua, les yeux rivés sur son verre à moitié plein encore.

_Moi… Je ne suis pas fait pour ça._

_Pour quoi ?_

_M'occuper de tout… Et éduquer quelqu'un. Avoir la responsabilité d'une ou plusieurs vies… Je ne suis pas assez responsable pour le faire._

_Mais ça viendra. Et puis tu t'occupes de tout le monde ici, _constata le leader, un peu perdu.

_Ce n'est pas pareil voyons, il s'agit d'adultes, pas d'enfants. Et ce n'est pas ma responsabilité, c'est une envie, c'est différent. Et pui__s même… Je ne suis pas doué pour être avec quelqu'un, _termina-t-il, un peu amèrement_._

_Encore un anti-couple ? Tu parles trop avec Yoochun, toi, _lança Yunho en espérant dérider un peu la situation.

_Mais non, lui il veut juste s'amuser pour le moment… Mais j__e te parie qu'il sera le premier d'entre nous à se caser sérieusement, ce grand romantique, _rétorqua Jaejoong avec un sourire amusé._ Moi… Je ne sais pas faire._

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_Je suis un peu trop égoïste… Trop fier aussi. Je panique à la moindre occasion… Et je me lasse vite. Je ne peux retenir personne._

Yunho était assis et il s'en félicitait. En fait… Il n'ignorait pas les quelques angoisses de Jaejoong. Et ses complexes –injustifiés selon lui-. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'ils soient de cette taille. Qu'il ait une opinion si erronée et peu flatteuse de sa personne, et qu'il soit si désabusé à son âge… Et la fameuse ombre avait pris toute la place maintenant, rendant Jaejoong vraiment fragile à ses yeux. Inexplicablement, cette vision serra le cœur de Yunho. Il aurait pu vouloir le faire rire pour lui faire penser à autre chose… Changer de sujet, aussi… Mais cela aurait été lâche. Jaejoong avait besoin d'en parler, besoin d'être écouté. Même si Yunho ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire pour qu'il se sente mieux, il n'avait pas le droit de passer ce sujet sous silence. Même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que lui pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un, il devait faire de son mieux. Et pas en secouant la personne pour une fois. Cela, un coup d'œil à Jaejoong et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il se rapprocha de lui, remplit son verre et après quelques hésitations, il demanda prudemment, s'attendant à se faire jeter :

_C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie ? Cette fille ?_

_Elle passait le temps… _répondit sombrement Jaejoong. _Moi aussi, mais elle en a eu assez d'être avec 'un bloc de glace', comme elle disait._

_Mais tu es si chaleureux… _remarqua Yunho, qui ne le voyait pas du tout comme quelqu'un de froid.

_Pas tout le temps._

_Alors c'est qu'elle ne te convenait pas. Regarde avec nous, tu as fini par être accessible… Tu ne l'as pas été avec elle parce que tu ne pouvais pas. Quand il y aura la bonne personne, tu verras._

Il devait reconnaitre qu'en effet, Jaejoong à la première impression, donnait l'image d'une personne assez réservée et froide. Mais ce n'était que de la timidité, il fallait juste le mettre en confiance et ensuite, il devenait l'exact opposé. Qu'une tierce personne ne puisse pas le voir et se faire une idée fausse de lui, soit… Mais sa copine… En sortant avec lui, comment avait-elle pu ignorer, cette fille, qui était vraiment Jaejoong ? Yunho eut du mal à le comprendre mais une chose était sûre : que ce soit parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ou parce que Jaejoong ne l'avait pas montré, quelque chose ne collait pas entre eux et leur rupture n'était pas étonnante. Si on ne peut pas casser notre carapace avec la personne avec qui l'on sort… C'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa dernière remarque sembla réellement étonner Jaejoong, qui laissa de côté ses sombres pensées pour afficher un regard étonné, tout en remarquant :

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à croire à la « bonne personne »._

_Je ne sais pas trop… _rétorqua-t-il pensivement. _Je pense qu'il y a des gens qui étaient fait pour être ensemble… Que ça ne __pouvait pas finir autrement. _

_Voyez-vous ça. Monsieur croit à l'âme sœur, _plaisanta Jaejoong en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_Non… Enfin si oui, en un sens. Mais ça ne te plait pas, cette idée ? L'idée qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est fait pour toi ? Même si tu vis d'autres choses avec d'autres personnes, à un moment donné il y a cette personne là, qui te correspond plus que n'importe quelle autre…_

_C'est une jolie idée…_ admit Jaejoong.

_Mais tu n'y crois pas._

_Je suis du genre à ne croire que ce que je vois._

_Mais tu sais, je pense que ça marche aussi pour l'amitié. Quand je vois comment on s'entend bien tous les cinq, je me dis que c'était écrit._

_Ah oui ? _demanda-t-il, vraiment surpris.

_Je n'aurais pas pu m'entendre comme ça avec quatre personnes… _affirma Yunho._ Pa__s avec tout le monde. Pas à ce point._

_C'est vrai qu'on a eu de la chance, _reconnut-il volontiers.

_De la chance…_

_Oui bon, 'c'était le destin' ! _s'exclama Jaejoong sur un ton théâtral, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête par un Yunho hilare :

_Tu gâches tout !_

_Désolé, _fit-il en se calmant, _mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais aussi…_

_Oui ? Aussi quoi ?_

_Sensible._

_J'hésite. Dois-je m'en réjouir ou me dire que donc jusque là, j'étais un ours mal léché ? _plaisanta Yunho, mal à l'aise maintenant.

_Roh mais non, je le savais. Juste… Pas à ce point. _

_Je plaisante. _

Yunho n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne. Ce n'était pas son genre et puis même, ce genre de discussions, hein… Mais là, il y était venu tout seul. C'était déconcertant de facilité, de se livrer à Jaejoong. C'était même flippant, quelque peur. Jaejoong devait vraiment avoir un truc qui faisait qu'on avait envie de se fier à lui, de tout lui dire. Il ne jugeait pas. Il s'était moqué gentiment comme à leur habitude, mais il ne se permettait jamais de juger. Tout était compréhensible et défendable, selon lui. Et Yunho admirait cette façon d'agir.

La soirée, ou plus exactement la nuit, se prolongea fort tard de cette façon. Les discussions sérieuses furent mises entre parenthèses, le vin aidant. Il y eut des rires, même après un tel moment… Et pas mal de délires aussi. Faire rire Jaejoong était déjà une chose facile en temps normal, mais faire rire un Jaejoong que le vin avait rendu guilleret, c'était aussi facile que d'aligner 2 + 2. Yunho lui-même ne se sentait plus très frais, mais il avait beaucoup moins bu aussi tenait-il encore le cap. Et il resta muet comme une carpe devant un Jaejoong debout sur le canapé, gesticulant dans tous les sens et chantant leur première chanson à tue-tête. Il se plantait dans les paroles, chantait un peu vite… Mais c'était impressionnant. Une telle puissance, même si la voix était un peu incertaine parfois vu qu'il faisait l'imbécile, une telle maîtrise dans cet état… Il était doué. Et Yunho eut un sourire affectueux en le voyant faire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé la chanson, Jaejoong s'étala sur le sol, complètement essoufflé et peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

_Et ben… Et dire que je suis seul à avoir entendu ça ! _s'esclaffa Yunho en tentant de lui reprendre discrètement la bouteille des mains.

_C'était un concert privé ! _chantonna fièrement Jaejoong.

_T'as pas assez chanté ce soir ?_

_On ne chante jamais assez voyons Yun… hips !_

_Tiens ? _s'amusa le leader en le voyant aux prises avec un hoquet apparemment fulgurant.

_J'ai le… hips… !_

_Ouais, t'es surtout bien imbibé__, _s'esclaffa Yunho en le voyant avec les joues rouges, l'équilibre précaire, le verre à la main et le hoquet : la panoplie du parfait saoulard.

_Pas-du-tout !_

_Tu as bien picolé._

_Toi aussi !_

_Moins que toi… Quelle descente ! Ca, je n'aimerais pas me la remonter à vélo !_

_Ca bouge…_lâcha Jaejoong en tentant d'avancer, agitant les bras.

_Ouais, ça je veux bien te croire ! Allez au lit !_

_Toi aussi ?_

_Ben oui… Je sens que les autres so__nt partis pour une nuit blanche, _constata Yunho en regardant l'heure plus que tardive.

_Toi aussi ?_

_Non, je viens de te dire… Ah laisse tomber._

Ce fut un fameux périple, que de faire monter les marches à un Jaejoong affirmant qu'il pouvait très bien y arriver tout seul –ce dont Yunho douta fortement, du reste-. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre de l'androgyne, Yunho en était bien content. Aider un homme ivre à marcher demande pas mal de technique, mine de rien ! Il l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit en cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de la petite lampe à proximité. Jaejoong s'étira et bailla, semblant avoir un gros coup de fatigue maintenant. Il gigota quelques instants avant de se calmer et de lancer d'une voix fort aigue :

_Tu sais… Moi je t'aime beaucoup !_

_Moi aussi Jae, moi aussi…_murmura Yunho, amusé par son attitude gamine qui lui ressemblait si peu.

_Comme ça !_précisa l'androgyne en écartant les bras au maximum.

_Qu__'il est mignon… Lève tes jambes, _fit Yunho en voulant rabattre la couverture sur lui.

_Tu es gentil avec moi !_

_C'est normal._

_Alors je t'aime encore plus beaucoup !_

_C'est __p__a__s trè__s__ correct__, mais tu m'en vois ravi, _fit Yunho en éclatant de rire._ Bon__n__e__ nuit._

_Un bisou ?_

Yunho ressentit une profonde lassitude à ce moment là, parce que ça vraiment, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait le coup ! Et c'était tellement surprenant de voir un tel tableau. Jaejoong n'était jamais le dernier pour rigoler et faire la fête, c'était entendu. Mais là, c'était au-delà… Il avait une attitude si suppliante, si enfantine depuis plusieurs minutes… C'était à la fois amusant et touchant. Déconcertant, aussi. Autant le reste le fit rire, autant la dernière demande le crispa un petit peu. Mais il se mit à rire en répondant :

_Merde Jae, rappelle-moi de te surveiller quand tu picoles, parce que si j'avais été Changmin, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça._

_Il m'aurait fait un bisou ?_

_Je __ne __crois pas__,__ n__o__n… Y aurait eu le couplet moralisateur__ et__… _songea Jaejoong, se disant que leur cadet n'était pas commode parfois. _Bref. Dors._

_En fin de compt__e, je l'aimais quand même un peu…_murmura Jaejoong, alors que son ami allait sortir de la chambre.

_Qui ça ?_

_Elle est partie… Alors j'ai dit que je m'en fichais. Que moi aussi je ne l'aimais pas… Mais j'étais triste. Pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas ?_

Yunho sentit les mots mourir dans sa gorge. La voix de Jaejoong conservait un accent hystérique dû à l'alcool, mais il y avait cette ombre qui s'étendait… qui se propageait à ses mots lourds de sens, que Yunho ne comprenait que trop bien. Il rebroussa chemin et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui. Il était prêt à l'écouter vider son sac sur ce chapitre, et en effet Jaejoong répéta, à moitié dans les vapes et presque parlant en l'air :

_Pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas ?_

_Tu parles de la fille du restaurant ? _comprit Yunho.

_C'était pourtant la première que j'aurais bien gardé un peu…_

_Il y en aura une qui restera Jae, t'en fais pas…_

_Personne ne reste. Yunho a dit… « c'est écrit ». C'est vrai que ça l'est : personne ne reste. Même ma propre mère._

_Ta… vraie mère, tu veux dire ? Mais Jae…_

_J'aime pas… être tout seul._

Jaejoong ne parlait jamais de son adoption. Et quand il y faisait allusion, c'était pour mieux dire combien ses parents adoptifs étaient géniaux. Il le pensait du fond du cœur, mais… Subsistait cette éternelle question : pourquoi avait-il été laissé de côté ? Yunho en était abasourdi, alors que Jaejoong sombra dans le sommeil peu après. Sa respiration désormais calme berça Yunho, qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il déglutit et ravala presque un sanglot en le regardant. Il était tellement triste, en fait… Tellement persuadé de tout un tas de choses qui le faisaient souffrir… Ce côté protecteur à outrance avec eux… C'était un jeu, une envie, une façon d'être… et maintenant, Yunho le savait, un appel au secours, les suppliant de en pas le laisser à leur tour. Yunho prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement, confus. Il se doutait que cette fille à l'époque, cette rupture… Cela l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le disait, bien sûr, c'était humain… Mais que ça ait fait resurgir tant de choses… Et il fallait qu'il soit dans un tel état pour que cela se sache.

Le leader n'arriva pas à se décider à partir regagner sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à le laisser. C'était idiot car il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures et juste d'aller dormi dans son lit… Mais à ce moment là, après avoir entendu ces choses là, il ne pouvait pas le quitter, quand bien même Jaejoong dormait. Alors il resta assis de cette façon, à le regarder dormir, à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, ce qu'eux tous pourraient bien faire pour qu'il se sente mieux.


	10. Entraide

**T'excuse pas Museelo, tu n'aimes pas, tu n'aimes pas, c'est pas un drame :)**

**Merciii Noxie et Louange, contente que ça vous ait plu !**

**Et Merkiii ma Lilys ! :)**

**Chapitre 10 qui fut un peu plus compliqué à écrire dans le sens où il faut étoffer les différents aspects composant les caractères des uns et des autres, faire évoluer les (et LA) relation… Pas évident tout ça… Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime le faire ! :D**

**Entraide**

Yunho ouvrit péniblement les yeux et immédiatement, il sut qu'il allait dérouiller. Il était assis, il s'était endormi comme cela –ce qui était tout de même fort !-… Donc forcément, sa nuque hurlait au supplice et son dos prenait le même chemin… Il craqua de partout lorsqu'il se redressa un peu, grimaçant… Quel réveil douloureux… En prime, sa main était crispée, puisqu'elle tenait quelque chose... Une autre main, bouillante apparemment… Jaejoong dormait à poings fermés –il cuvait, plus exactement-. Immédiatement, Yunho se remémora les derniers instants avant que l'androgyne ne sombre dans le sommeil… Moui… Pas gai, tout cela. Il le lâcha et se leva, s'étirant longuement… Et sans bruit, il sortit de la chambre direction la salle de bain pour une douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir si maussade ? La veille au soir, ils avaient vécu un grand moment pour le groupe… Il aurait dû être en pleine forme, se sentir plein d'énergie… Et il soupirait continuellement, l'esprit confus et tourmenté. Savoir Jaejoong si mal au fond de lui… Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Bien sûr Jaejoong allait bien, comparé à une autre époque… Et tout ceci ne l'empêchait pas de vivre, il ne feignait rien lorsqu'il riait, par exemple… Mais qu'il ait une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même et qu'il soit résigné à ce point… Tout de même, cela gênait Yunho. Nouveau soupir, tandis qu'il gagnait la cuisine… Yoochun était tranquillement en train de commater devant un verre de jus d'oranges, décrochant bâillement sur bâillement. Petite nuit, manifestement.

_Tiens ? _plaisanta Yunho_. Je ne pensais pas te voir…_

_Ben tu voulais que je sois où ? _

_Oh, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris que tu découches._

_Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis un garçon respectable moi ! _fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

_Alors là… _commença le leader en retenant un fou rire.

_C'est à 'respectable' que je t'ai perdu ?_

_Ouais._

Yoochun haussa les épaules, marmonnant pour lui-même qu'il était un éternel incompris et que vivement que Junsu se lève pour qu'il se sente moins seul… Ce qui n'aida pas Yunho à garder son sérieux, il fallut bien le reconnaître. Il prit place en face de lui après avoir piqué un peu de lait dans le frigo. La journée à venir était placée sous le signe du repos, ce qui n'était pas un mail vue la veille… Chacun en avait bien besoin. Mais plutôt que de glander dans la canapé, chose qui n'était pas tellement dans les habitudes de Yunho, il voulut employer ce temps libre autrement… Il commençait à y réfléchir, lorsque Yunho s'adressa de nouveau à lui, comme il semblait se réveiller un peu :

_Alors les couche-tôt, vous êtes rentré directement hier ?_

_Oui. Mais on a discuté un peu…_

_Ah tu sais, si tu commences comme ça, on peut se poser des questions sur la suite. Tous les trucs inavouables commencent par un innocent « on a discuté… et une chose en amenant une autre… »_

_Dans ton monde, sûrement, _lâcha Yunho, se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour penser ce genre de choses.

_Touché, _reconnut Yoochun en souriant.

_Où sont les autres ? _

_Ils dorment encore, sûrement. Il est tôt, finalement._

_Jaejoong aussi… Il a un peu trop bu hier… _avoua Yunho, qui ne voyait pas tellement comment amener le sujet qu'il souhait.

_Oh ? Ca valait le coup de nous quitter, si c'était pour se saouler à la maison._

_Pas prévu… _lâcha rapidement Yunho. _Et c'était plus calme…_

_Quelque chose te tracasse ? _remarqua son ami, notant son air soucieux.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu es… préoccupé._

_C'est… Laisse tomber, _se ravisa-t-il, ayant peur de trop en dire.

_Si, dis-moi._

_Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, mais… Jaejoong… Il me semble… Parfois…_

_Oui ? _l'encouragea-t-il.

_Parfois… _hésita Yunho, ne voulant pas dévoiler tout ce que Jaejoong avait pu dire. _Comment dire ça… Un peu… Comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui._

_Oh le scoop ! Wo__w Yunho, Sherlock Holmes n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! _s'exclama le brun, hilare.

_Je ne plaisante pas._

_Je sais, mais je m'attendais à une révélation… Yunho, c'est évident que Jaejoong n'a pas une haute opinion de lui-même. Il doute beaucoup. Tu n'as jamais rema__rqué, par exemple que… _commença-t-il avant de se taire.

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Ah, je ne sais pas si je dois le dire, ça va peut-être te gêner ? _murmura Yoochun en se grattant la tête, l'air ennuyé.

_Vas-y quand même._

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, hein… Il en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Yunho jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la cuisine, histoire de s'assurer que personne –et surtout le principal intéressé- ne venait pointer le bout de son nez… Et il attendit des explications. Yoochun en fait, s'était légèrement moqué de Yunho parce qu'en effet, il s'attendait à entendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Mais dire que Jaejoong n'avait pas confiance en lui, c'était à peut-être aussi original que de dire que Junsu avait le rire facile, donc bon… Cependant, scoop ou pas, il paraissait évident que cela tracassait Yunho. Quelque chose s'était-il passé la veille, pour que Yunho se mette à vouloir en parler d'un coup, comme cela ? Probablement. Ce n'était pas non plus une révélation, que de dire que Yunho était celui ici, qui en était le plus proche… Mais le voir si concerné étonna Yoochun, qui eut un peu peur tout de même, que leur aîné n'ait vraiment des problèmes. Il toussota puis finit par s'expliquer :

_Et bien tu es le 'maître en danse, tu nous guides.. On veut tous bien faire afin de ne pas ralentir les autres… Et Jaejoong, dans un sens, on pourrait dire… Il cherche toujours ton approbation. _

_Comment ça ? _s'étonna le leader.

_Ben… Il est rassuré quand tu lui dis qu'il fait bien. D'une certaine manière, il aime être rassuré. __Mais je suppose que de ce point de vue, nous sommes tous pareils, _se rattrapa Yoochun, ne voulant pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

_Quoi qu'il en soit… _déclara Yunho, évitant soigneusement de répondre à cela. _J'aimerai qu'il ait plus confiance en ses capaci__tés. Et en lui. _

_Ca viendra avec le temps, ça… _

_Ce serait bien… Qu'on lui en demande moins, _lâcha Yunho après quelques instants.

_Dans quel sens ?_

_Les tâches qu'il effectue, mais pas seulement. Se reposer sur lui…_

_Là je t'arrête, Yunho. Tu sais comme moi qu'il sera malheureux, s'il ne peut plus agir comme ça._

Yoochun accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire complice auquel Yunho ne put que répondre. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité : si on empêchait Jaejoong de se mêler de tout, d'avoir un avis sur tout, si on ne lui racontait plus rien… Il serait bien triste ! Il aimait tellement être utile, avoir la confiance des autres, que cela aurait été bien cruel de le priver de toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient valu son surnom de 'maman'. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant les choses s'étaient installées ainsi et personne n'aurait pu agir autrement à ce niveau, tant cela relevait de l'habitude. Cependant, Yunho reprit son sérieux et il voulut s'expliquer plus précisément :

_Je ne dis pas. Mais il se peut que ça ne soit pas si bon que ça pour lui. Mais je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut plus qu'il le fasse. Il faut juste lui rendre la pareille… Il peut se reposer sur nous aussi._

_Il a des soucis ? _demanda Yoochun en le voyant si sérieux.

_Tu sais comme il est. Il n'en parlera pas._

_A nous, non. A toi, c'est à voir… _remarqua Yoochun avec un clin d'œil.

_Je ne sais pas trop…_

_Ecoute… Si tu regardes, on s'entend tellement bien… On est tous devenus proches si vite… Mais Jaejoong a le caractère le plus réservé et complexe parmi nous. C'est normal qu'il n'ose pas… Même après tout ce temps, il redoute peut-être…_

_Ca je sais bien._

_Alors tu vois ? _fit Yoochun, montrant qu'il était normal que Jaejoong ne se livre pas si facilement. _Regarde, même toi tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un __livre ouvert. Ca vient, ça prend le temps nécessaire…_

_Tu as raison._

Cette dernière remarque tout à fait juste fit comprendre à Yunho plusieurs choses. D'abord, qu'il était bien mal placé pour donner des leçons en la matière puisque jusqu'ici dans sa jeune vie, il n'était quand même pas du genre à se dévoiler en un clin d'œil… Même si la vie en communauté l'y poussait davantage. Et ensuite, il voyait à travers les réponses de Yoochun, combien son attitude était un peu extrême. Ce n'était pas comme si Jaejoong était en pleine déprime non plus, et pourtant il agissait presque comme tel. Quoique objectivement, cette peur de la solitude qui obsédait leur aîné n'était pas faite pour le réjouir… Mais en dehors de cela, il devait reconnaitre qu'il mettait pas mal d'acharnement à le comprendre, à être utile… Et Yoochun devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'avec une certaine affection, il remarqua :

_C'est marrant… Tu nous traites tous comme tes frères, si on voulait mettre un mot là-dessus. Mais des frères 'égaux'. Lui… On dirait que c'est vraiment ton petit frère. Comme celui qu'on protège à l'école quand les grands l'ennuient._

_Tu dis des choses embarrassantes… Ah en voilà un qui dort debout ! _s'exclama Yunho, bien content que Changmin vienne les rejoindre.

_Gna du café ? _marmonna le plus jeune, visiblement encore mentalement dans son lit.

_Ça vient, _fit Yunho en le servant.

_J'ai faim…_

_Va falloir te débrouiller, maman s'offre une grasse matinée._

_Ben et je mange quoi ? _demanda Changmin, dépité.

_Ce que tes grandes mains vont te préparer. Aujourd'hui, on va tous s'y mettre un peu._

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_Il me prend que la maison n'est pas finie d'être rangée et qu'un coup de balai ne serait pas de trop. Donc on va faire ça aujourd'hui, _expliqua Yunho.

_Ok ok papa._

_Papa ?!_

_Ca sonne pas mal, _acquiesça Yoochun, presque déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_Ouais, pas sûr que Jaejoong apprécie._

_Que j'apprécie quoi ? _fit la voix de l'aîné, qui venait d'arriver.

_Euh de… _bafouilla Yunho. _Ah ben t'es réveillé…_

_D'être la __femme de Yunho, en gros, _expliqua Yoochun, non sans un amusement certain.

_Hein ?! _s'exclama ce dernier, rougissant.

_Dites, vos conneries, ça m'ennuie pas… Mais dites-les moins fort, parce que ma tête… Houlala…_

Jaejoong se posa sur une chaise, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Et de toute façon vue sa tête de déterré, cela sentait le lendemain de cuite plutôt houleux… Il faut dire que sa tête continuait la fête, alors que lui aurait bien aimé dormir encore un peu… Qui plus est il avait la bouche pâteuse et le ventre légèrement en vrac, ce qui n'aidait pas à se sentir frais et dispo. Du coup, il ne releva même pas le grand délire de Yoochun et Changmin, ce qui fit que Yunho put en rire, du coup. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas qu'il compte se débarrasser de son surnom : il lui collait à merveille, tant il était responsable et sévère. C'était d'ailleurs parfois amusant de le voir légèrement gronder quelqu'un, et voir Jaejoong passer derrière deux minutes après pour alléger le truc. L'évidence était tellement flagrante que Yoochun se mit à rire tout seul, avant de prendre sa voix la plus haut perchée pour demander :

_De l'aspirine, chère mère ?_

_Avec joie, _répondit le concerné en souriant, ne résistant jamais aux délires de son ami.

_J'y cours !_

Une fois Junsu réveillé, chacun se plia de bonne grâce au programme annoncé par Yunho. Il faut dire que la flemme aidant, certains cartons restaient encore en l'état dans quelques recoins, quand bien même ils avaient emménagé depuis un moment maintenant. Et comme certains travaux continuaient, l'état de certaines pièces n'était pas non plus génial. Il y avait du travail, et chacun s'y mit dès la matinée, ne s'accordant qu'une pause déjeuner. Dans la journée, alors que Yunho et Changmin étaient partis en courses pour remplir un frigo désormais vide, Junsu et Yoochun déplaçaient le canapé qui « serait mieux là-bas qu'ici », Jaejoong achevait la vaisselle du jour… Quelque chose l'interpellait dans cette journée pourtant banale en apparence. C'est pourquoi mine de rien, il vint les rejoindre dans le salon en constatant :

_C'est bizarre, ici._

_Quoi donc ? _souffla Junsu, qui s'étirait, son dos ayant pris cher dans l'affaire.

_Vous qui faites le ménage… Yunho qui part en courses avec Changmin…_

_Oui ? _demanda Yoochun en s'asseyant pour récupérer.

_Bizarre._

_A t'entendre, on dirait qu'on ne fait jamais rien, _plaisanta Junsu.

_Ca n'est pas ça, mais… C'est rarement intensif à ce point._

_On avait envie._

_Ah bon…_

_Tu n'avais pas une étagère à monter toi ? _demanda alors Junsu.

_Si…_

_Je t'aide ?_

_Pas de refus._

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre davantage, Jaejoong se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre par un Junsu visiblement motivé à poursuivre le bricolage… Et Jaejoong n'étant pas un maître dans le domaine, le coup de main était bienvenue… Surtout que ses livres et autres affaires seraient mieux sur cette étagère qu'empilés par terre. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'en soirée, où bien qu'il restait des choses à faire, chacun fut d'accord pour dire que le travail s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui. Finalement, une journée de congé était plus crevante qu'une journée de répétition ! Après le repas, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, qui allaient de prendre un bain à se vautrer devant la télé, en fonction des uns et des autres. Le téléphone sonna et Junsu se dévoua pour y aller. Quelques instants plus tard, on l'entendit appeler :

_Ah ! Téléphone, Yun-Yun !_

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… _reprocha le leader en venant prendre le combiné.

_C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Tiens._

_Allo ?_

Junsu s'éclipsa par discrétion, retournant poursuivre le visionnage d'un film que Changmin trouvait très bon mais devant lequel il s'endormait, lui… Comme quoi, les goûts et les couleurs… L'ennui l'emportant, Junsu se releva finalement, ne sachant que faire. Il trouva Yunho assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant aux chambres. Posture inhabituelle pour le leader, qui semblait extrêmement pensif et… contrarié. Un rapport avec cet appel ? Sûrement, vu que son attitude était telle quelle depuis ce moment. Junsu s'approcha de lui, dans le but peut-être de l'aider :

_Euh… Mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_Ben…_

_Oui ? _l'encouragea-t-il.

_Ma grand-mère… Elle ne va pas bien._

_Oh…_

_Elle est âgée et malade… Et apparemment… Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps._

_Oh je… Je suis désolé._

_Merci._

Yunho leur en avait déjà touché un mot, puisqu'une fois, il avait écourté un enregistrement pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Ils savaient tous que sa grand-mère maternelle était particulièrement âgée et qu'en effet, cela n'allait pas fort. Ils n'osaient pas en demander davantage de peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais là, comme Yunho l'avait dit tout seul… Junsu s'assit à côté de lui, franchement désolé pour son ami. Lui-même adorait sa grand-mère, alors il imaginait sans peine combien il serait triste de la perdre. Il était normal que Yunho soit soucieux… Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. C'était un de ces cas où il n'y a pas de conseil à donner ni de parole réconfortante adéquate à dire, toutes sonnant faux puisque s'il y a bien un domaine contre lequel on ne peut rien, c'est la santé…

_Tu veux aller la voir ? _demanda-t-il enfin.

_Il est tard, là… J'irai demain à la première heure… _répondit Yunho, le remerciant du regard de sa sollicitude.

_Vas-y, de toute façon on n'a rien, et même si c'était le cas, ça ne poserait pas de problème._

_Oui… _

_Tu veux être accompagné ? _proposa-t-il encore, prêt à s'y rendre avec lui.

_Ca ira, merci…_

_Bon. Tu le dis, sinon._

Yunho acquiesça, le remerciant cette fois oralement, d'être présent et concerné. Se disant qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'un peu de silence, il se leva et retourna dans le salon, ennuyé. C'était triste, de ne pouvoir rien faire de particulier pour remonter le moral d'un ami… Peu de temps après, Jaejoong enfin sorti de son bain et visiblement reposé, vint les rejoindre. Trouvant l'ambiance étrange, il demanda ce qu'il se passait et la situation lui fut expliquée. Ni une ni deux, il demanda où Yunho était, avant qu'un mouvement de tête de Changmin ne lui indique la cuisine. L'aîné acheva de se sécher les cheveux et il fit mine de s'y rendre. Changmin voulut le retenir, pensant que Yunho voulait probablement être encore un peu seul, mais Yoochun l'en empêcha. Au contraire, il était préférable que Jaejoong y aille, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

L'androgyne fut dépité de voir son leader si triste, si pensif… Il angoissait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pour en avoir parlé parfois ensemble, Jaejoong savait pas mal de choses. Entre autres, que Yunho adorait sa grand-mère. Il avait passé pas mal de vacances chez elle, elle était la grand-mère typique, complètement folle de son petit-fils… Quand Yunho parlait d'elle, il souriait systématiquement. Et son état le préoccupait beaucoup depuis quelques temps, Jaejoong le savait bien. Il comprenait donc sans mal que son ami soit perdu, en ce moment. Il n'avait pas plus de choses à dire que Junsu, il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que lui tout à l'heure… Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Yunho cogiter seul. Alors il s'approcha de lui et sans rien dire, il se mit derrière lui et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule. Il la pressa un peu, manifestant son désir d'être là et d'être utile… Et Yunho se sentit un peu mieux. Ils restèrent un bon moment sans parler, parce que de toute façon, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et enfin, Yunho tapota sa main de la sienne, signe qu'il reprenait consistance.

_Merci…_murmura Jaejoong en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_De quoi ?_s'étonna le leader, songeant que c'était plutôt à lui de dire cela.

_Pour aujourd'hui. Je sais bien ce que tu essaies de faire._

_Euh, je peux t'expliquer…_commença Yunho.

_Je ne suis pas vexé. Je suis touché. C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à ce que je ressens. Merci._

_Ben…_murmura Yunho, embarrassé.

_Ca va aller, Yunho, _fit-il soudainement.

_Quoi ?_

_Ca va aller… Mais si tu penses le contraire, personne ne t'empêche de le montrer._

Jaejoong se sentait reconnaissant… Il avait bien compris qu'aujourd'hui, tout ce remue-ménage était le fait d'une personne, il n'était pas idiot. Il se souvenait de cette nuit. Il savait qu'il avait trop parlé, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Cela le gênait un peu, mais voir Yunho agir pour cela l'avait vraiment touché… Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, le remercier mieux que cela, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important maintenant. Alors Jaejoong resta assis avec lui, se taisant quand Yunho semblait vouloir le silence… Jusqu'à ce que le leader ait envie de parler, de raconter quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de sa grand-mère, quelques anecdotes amusantes que Jaejoong était résolu à écouter toute la nuit s'il le fallait.


	11. La chaleur de son étreinte

**Voici le chapitre 11, qui fut plus long que prévu, finalement :). Les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement. En tout cas, merci aux quelques personnes qui lisent et prennent le temps de commenter régulièrement comme cela : c'est quand même vous qui me motivez à publier ! :)**

**La chaleur de son étreinte**

Après une période faite de pas mal d'activités en tous genres : lives, émissions auxquelles on les conviait volontiers maintenant qu'une certaine renommée pointait… Une période un peu moins chargée s'était installée depuis finalement, ce dernier concert donné. C'est sans doute ce qui expliquait le calme qui régnait dans la maison, et également le côté amorphe de ses habitants. A moins que ce ne soit le fait d'être préoccupé, car il y en avait un ici qui aurait pu aller mieux… Depuis le matin, Yunho était aux abonnés absents, ce qui mine de rien, faisait pas mal cogiter un Yoochun avachi dans un fauteuil, qui lisait un magazine d'un œil distrait. De toute façon, les problèmes actuels de leur leader les concernait tous depuis quelques jours. Il était normal de se soucier de lui, après tout. Yoochun soupira, presque fatigué par ce manque d'entrain un peu lourd qui régnait ici. Et Changmin vint le rejoindre, un air si ahuri sur le visage que cela le fit sourire, et puis il sauta sur l'occasion pour peut-être s'occuper un peu l'esprit :

_- T'as l'air dépité, toi…_

_- Tu sais que notre dernière émission est passée hier ?_

_- Ah ? Ben oui alors, _fit Yoochun en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien et y accordait peu d'importance.

_- Ma mère vient de m'appeler… _commença Changmin avec une certaine fébrilité. _Bon sang, on a chanté comme des fous, on a été justes sur la choré et elle… 'Tu aurais pu__ mettre un costume !' _acheva-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, abattu.

_- C'est les mères, ça… Elles ne voient pas les mêmes choses que nous… _lança Yoochun, hilare.

_- Ouais… Bon, comment va Yunho ? _demanda le plus jeune, redevenu sérieux.

_- Ca va… Il est parti faire un footing._

_- Ben… Il n'y va pas plus tôt normalement ? _interrogea Changmin, constatant qu'il était 10h passés.

_- Si, mais il n'est pas encore revenu._

_- C'est long…_

_- Il a besoin de se vider la tête… _expliqua doucement Yoochun. _Laisse, c__'est sa façon à lui de faire. _

_- Ca me frustre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui._

_- On n'y peut rien… Juste être là. Et se préparer à l'être encore plus._

_- Tu crois que… _comprit Changmin, devant son air grave.

_- Jaejoong est allé à l'hôpital avec lui hier… C'est pas brillant. Question d'heures, de jours… Mais plus de semaines._

Yoochun avait posé son magazine par terre et il regardait pensivement ses mains, l'air tout aussi grave que sa voix. Il était du genre à tourner le plus possible les choses en dérision avant d'en tirer avantage… C'était sa force, d'ailleurs. C'était aussi l'une des nombreuses raisons qui l'avaient fait accrocher avec Junsu dès le départ, probablement. Mais il est des moments où agir de cette façon se révèle difficile à faire, voire impossible. Et là franchement, rire n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il s'en faisait pour leur leader, comme eux tous, et le savoir parti à 6h du matin pour courir et n'être toujours pas rentré, il ne trouvait pas cela génial vu le contexte actuel… Mais Yunho avait probablement besoin d'être un peu seul. Depuis la veille, son moral avait un peu chuté, en partie parce que de toute façon il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur l'issue de cette histoire… Mais parce qu'il était condamné à attendre la nouvelle. Et c'était sans doute le plus dur à supporter. Changmin se tassa dans le canapé, l'air encore plus abattu qu'auparavant, à l'entente de ces mots.

_- Ohlala…_

_- Hey Minnie, du recul, hein. C'est pas toi que ça touche._

_- Mais c'est pareil ! _s'écria le jeune homme.

_- Je__ vois ça… Mais c'est pourtant pas toi, _insista Yoochun._ Et c'est important, si tu ne veux pas te laisser complètement submerger._

_- Je ne suis pas assez mature pour ça._

_- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. _

Au contraire. Parce qu'il était mature et généreux, altruiste aussi, Changmin ressentait cela. Il était presque aussi concerné que si cela lui arrivait personnellement. Sûrement parce que son 'grand-frère' souffrait et allait perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Parce qu'il adorait Yunho, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être triste pour lui. Il voulait être triste avec lui. Cela, Yoochun le comprit bien et cela le fit sourire affectueusement. Il avait cependant voulu le recadrer un peu quitte à paraitre ferme, car il savait combien les émotions du plus jeune avaient vite tendance à l'engloutir un peu… Et ce n'était pas non plus l'objectif.

Ils décidèrent finalement de sortir, histoire de se changer les idées car sans cela, la journée allait être assez déprimante. Junsu lorsqu'il fut réveillé, décida de rester sur place, au cas où Yunho rentrerait ou appellerait, et par flemme aussi… C'est pour cela que Junsu fut le seul présent lorsque le soir, Jaejoong pointa enfin le bout de son nez, visiblement un peu fatigué.

_Te voilà ! _s'écria le châtain, qui descendait les escaliers.

_Oui… Yunho n'est pas là ? _demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_Il est parti… L'hôpital a appelé… Ou son père, j'en sais rien… Bref, il y est allé._

Yunho était arrivé il y avait quelques heures finalement, et Junsu était présent lors du coup de fil. Il avait vu le brun partir à toute vitesse en lui disant rapidement qu'il allait à l'hôpital et naturellement, Junsu n'en avait pas demandé davantage. Du coup il n'avait pas osé bouger ce soir, préférant attendre ici, au cas où. Mais il n'était pas fâché de voir Jaejoong rentrer enfin : un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus ! Lorsqu'il apprit cela, l'aîné cessa d'enlever son manteau, commençant au contraire à le remettre :

_Oh… On devrait peut-être…_

_Je pense que ça concerne la famille. On ne doit pas être __là-bas, _l'arrêta son ami.

_Tu as raison. Bien sûr que tu as raison, je le sais, mais je…_

_Oui ?_

_Je déteste l'idée de rester là… _murmura Jaejoong en s'asseyant sur une marche. _Alors que peut-être, il est quelque part, à…._

_Jae… _expliqua doucement son ami. _Ca n__e me plait pas non plus, mais il faut rester à notre place._

_Notre place ?_

_Je veux dire… Ils préfèrent sûrement être en famille, si… Tu vois…_

_Je sais, c'est plein de bon sens, _reconnut Jaejoong.

_Tu t'inquiètes…_

_Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Yunho va souffrir. Je sais qu'on n'y peut rien, que c'est la vie et tout ça… Mais l'idée qu'il souffre me…_

_Yunho est très important pour toi, hein ? _fit pensivement Junsu, heureux que tous soient aussi solidaires.

_Pas pour toi ?_

_Quelle question, évidemment que oui !_

_Bon…_

_Al__lez, parlons d'autre chose. Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? _demanda Junsu, histoire de combattre la déprime.

_Je suis tombé sur… _hésita Jaejoong avant de poursuivre, _une ex copine._

_Oh ? Je vois…_

_Non, c'est pas ce que tu imagines. On a juste pris un café._

_Un long __café alors, _fit Junsu, constatant que son ami était resté absent toute la journée.

_J'avais besoin de comprendre certaines choses…_

_Et ? Tu as compris ?_

_Je crois, oui… _répondit Jaejoong, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_Ca n'a pas l'air de t'amuser… Tu veux en parler ?_

_Non, je…_

_Tu sais… _continua Junsu, conciliant. _Tu peux me faire confiance aussi. Je ne dis pas que je comprendrai tout, mais je peux au moins écouter._

_Je sais Junsu, je le sais bien… _murmura Jaejoong en passant la main dans ses cheveux, touché par sa sollicitude.

Junsu n'était pas vexé : il savait bien que Jaejoong avait parfois du mal à étaler le fond de ses problèmes… Mais il voulait au moins lui manifester son intérêt et sa disponibilité à son égard, ce que l'aîné comprit bien. Et cela le toucha d'ailleurs. Même sans en parler, savoir que Junsu était avec lui en ce moment lui faisait du bien. Il était tellement soucieux… Il y avait son inquiétude pour Yunho évidemment, mais aussi autre chose… Il en avait, des secrets, Jaejoong. Celui-là était le pire car il était celui qui à certains moments, lui faisait honte, en quelque sorte. Celui que même Yunho –surtout Yunho !- ne savait pas. Celui auquel il avait évité de penser depuis leur emménagement, mais que la journée avait ravivé. Il était perdu, il se posait énormément de questions sur lui-même, il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse et là, c'était le flou total… Et Junsu qui était là, si gentil et attentionné, et il mourrait d'envie de se confier à lui… Mais si Junsu, tout sympa qu'il soit, ne réagissait pas tel qu'il l'espérait ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'instaurer une distance avec l'une des quatre personnes avec qui il vivait… et qu'il appréciait le plus, sa famille mise à part. L'idée de se confier à lui disparut alors, mais le hasard en décida autrement. En effet, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé du bas des escaliers, situé juste au bout du hall d'entrée.

_Ah. Je vais ouvrir, _proposa Junsu,_ Yunho a peut-être oublié ses clefs._

_Non attends, j'y vais, te dérange pas._

Jaejoong alla ouvrir, espérant qu'il s'agisse bien de Yunho, bien qu'il soit bizarre que ce dernier frappe à la porte de la maison où il vivait, après tout. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de son leader. Pas plus d'ailleurs, que de Yoochun ou Changmin, toujours en vadrouille… Sur le seuil, se tenait un jeune homme à peu près dans leurs âges, peut-être un rien plus vieux, mais pas de beaucoup. Cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir de jais, assez grand et élancé –il avait presque la taille de Changmin, à première vue-… Junsu se pencha pour mieux voir, mais cette tête là lui était inconnue. Comme Jaejoong lui tournait le dos, Junsu ne vit pas son air autant étonné qu'embarrassé, pas plus que sa soudaine pâleur. Il remarqua juste que l'inconnu avait l'air d'hésiter sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire… Il jetait même des regards insistant à Junsu, qui n'était pas assez fin sur ce coup là, pour s'éclipser.

_Euh… Salut… _finit par dire Jaejoong, d'une petite voix.

_Tu avais oublié ton pull dans ma voiture, alors… _commença le nouvel arrivant en lui tendant le vêtement.

_Ah, c'est gentil de me l'avoir rapporté, il ne fallait pas te déranger… _

_C'est normal voyons. Et puis… J'avais envie de te revoir._

Là, Junsu fronça les sourcils. Certes il n'était pas le genre à se faire des films à partir de rien, mais là quand même, il voulait bien être pendu si la situation était banale ! Trop de choses, d'un coup. Jaejoong qui par deux fois en trois secondes s'était retourné pour le regarder, qui cherchait ses mots… L'inconnu gêné mais en même temps souriant face à son aîné… Cette histoire de pull et de voiture et une autre phrase laissant entendre du temps passé ensemble, alors que Jaejoong avait assuré il n'y avait pas 5 minutes, avoir passé la journée avec son ex copine… Qu'en penser ? Fallait-il en penser quelque chose, d'abord ? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir ? Mais la curiosité et l'étonnement l'emportèrent, et Junsu ne bougea pas, figé comme une statue sur sa marche.

_Euh…. Je…_

_Je sais bien… J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Mais je peux__ quand même espérer, non ? _fit l'autre, si bas que Junsu eut du mal à saisir.

_S'il te plait… _se désespéra Jaejoong, après un autre coup d'œil à Junsu.

_Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi._

_Salut._

Jaejoong referma la porte aussi sec, puis il ne bougea plus. Et cela dû bien durer cinq minutes, au moins. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles il passa par toutes les couleurs, probablement, fixant le sol les poings serrés, incapable de se retourner et surtout de croiser le regard de Junsu. Il ne saurait pas mentir, il le savait. Déjà dix minutes avant, cela lui avait demandé des efforts pour être un minimum convaincant… Il n'y arriverait pas. Et c'était la panique. A tel point qu'ouvrir cette porte et s'enfuir paraissait tentant. Terriblement tentant. Parce qu'il lui avait raconté des histoires, parce que cette visite, à moins d'être un parfait étranger, il était impossible de ne pas avoir compris son sens… Et Junsu n'était pas un étranger, au contraire. Il sursauta quand la main de Junsu se posa avec hésitation sur son épaule et que le visage anormalement sérieux de son ami lui apparut :

_Euh… Jaejoong ?_

_O… Oui ?_

_Tu m'as dit avoir passé la journée avec une… ex copine ?_

_C'est ce que j'ai dit._

_Mais ce garçon…_commença Junsu, un peu perdu.

_Junsu par pitié, tais-toi !_s'écria Jaejoong en se dégageant vivement.

_Mais j'aimerais comprendre…_tenta le plus jeune timidement.

_Viens, allons faire un tour !_

Jaejoong ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Presque aurait-on pu croire qu'il s'était parlé à lui-même, vu qu'il sortit au pas de course et il commença à descendre la rue à ce rythme. Junsu dû chercher sa veste, fermer la porte et le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, car visiblement, son aîné n'attendait pas après lui. Junsu n'était pas si observateur que pouvait l'être Yoochun. Il n'était pas si habile à prendre des décisions comme Yunho non plus. Mais il était intuitif, peut-être plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Et sensible aussi. Il comprenait que peu importe la façon dont on voyait les choses, si jamais il laissait Jaejoong seul… D'une, son aîné ne s'ouvrirait jamais avec lui et de deux, il allait penser Dieu sait quoi. Junsu marcha à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, et il tenta doucement :

_Jaejoong… Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrai pas comprendre, tu sais._

_Je… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Tu vas me fuir !_s'écria-t-il, visiblement toujours en état de stress.

_Hein ? Mais non, enfin !_

_Junsu je t'en supplie n'en __parle__ à personne ! _s'exclama l'autre en l'attrapant soudainement par les épaules. _Pas à Yunho ! Surtout pas à Yunho !_

Junsu avait du mal à comprendre les choses, quand on le secouait comme un prunier. Jaejoong ponctuait en effet chaque phrase d'une secousse sur sa personne, en lui serrant toujours les épaules… Junsu acquiesçait fébrilement, presque effrayé par son agitation aux allures de désespoir. Ne pas en parler ? D'accord, d'accord. Surtout pas à Yunho ? Pourquoi spécialement lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Agacé par cette agitation qui ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement, Junsu lui fit lâcher prise, avant d'affirmer :

_Mais… Calme-toi, pour commencer._

_Ne lui dis pas ! Jamais !_

_Promis, _lâcha-t-il, conscient que seul ce mot le calmerait. Et en effet.

_Merci…_

_Jaejoong… Tu n'aimes pas les femmes, alors ?_demanda-t-il finalement, histoire de crever l'abcès.

_Si, _répondit-il sombrement.

_Parce que je me souviens, tu étais sortie avec une fille, quand on s'est connus._

_Oui._

_Donc tu les aimes._

_Oui._

_Et tu aimes aussi les hommes._

…

_Ok._

Junsu s'assit sur le trottoir, parce que d'une part il en avait assez de marcher… Et d'autre part il restait perplexe. Quelle réaction était-il supposé avoir ? Surprise, bien entendu, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Mais après ? Jaejoong paraissait si atterré par le fait qu'il sache, que Junsu se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne paniquait pas davantage ? Car franchement, dans le fond… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, à lui ? Bon, il voyait Jaejoong comme le garçon typique qui avait un succès fou avec les femmes et d'ailleurs leurs fans l'illustraient bien. Alors c'est vrai qu'il serait étonné encore un moment, si on allait par là… Mais après… Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

_Donc ton ex copine d'aujourd'hui, c'était…_

_Oui, _acquiesça-t-il en restant debout devant lui.

_Mais quand ? Je veux dire, tu n'__as jamais évoqué que des femmes !_ s'exclama Junsu.

_C'était juste avant qu'on emménage ensemble… Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, parce que ça n'a pas marché, tout simplement._

_Manifestement, lui il n'est __p__as de cet avis, _fit Junsu, en se remémorant l'attitude un brin suppliante du visiteur.

_Je sais. Je l'ai renc__ontré par hasard cet après-midi, _répondit sombrement Jaejoong.

_Je vois…_

_Non, tu ne vois pas ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! On a juste pris un café !_

_Calme-toi, personne ne te juge, _assura Junsu.

Ce fut là que Jaejoong réalisa que depuis dix minutes, il s'enflammait tout seul. A bien y regarder, Junsu avait l'air surpris et bien un peu embarrassé… Mais il était surtout calme et il cherchait à comprendre, sans non plus être indiscret. Rien dans tout cela ne laissait supposer une remontrance ou le fait qu'il désapprouvait… L'aîné s'en trouva très étonné ! Non pas qu'il doute de l'ouverture d'esprit de Junsu, mais dans la mesure où il lui avait menti et ou c'était tout de même quelque chose de pas banal… Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'une réaction moins conciliante. Mais non. Junsu lui souriait même, maintenant. Jusqu'ici avant qu'il n'arrête ses études et ne vienne ici… Les quelques personnes qui l'avaient su… Ca avait été le fiasco total. Déjà que même sans cela, ce n'était pas la joie, mais alors là… N'osant y croire, il demanda faiblement :

_Je ne te dégoûte pas ?_

_Ben non… Ca me __surprend__ bien un peu__,__ mais dans le fond, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Tant que tu n'as pas des vues sur moi…_termina Junsu avec un grand sourire.

_Junsu !_

_Je plaisante !_ s'exclama-t-il, alors que Jaejoong ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

_Ne le dis pas__ hein__, tu as promis !_rappela Jaejoong.

_D'accord, mais c'est idiot. Je suis bien sûr que Yoochun, Changmin et Yunho s'en ficheront complètement._

_Ca me regarde._

_Comme tu préfères._

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent tranquillement, plaisantant même. Quelque part, Jaejoong était soulagé. Une personne en savait un peu plus sur lui et surtout, avait réagi de façon si compréhensive et positive qu'il en était encore plus touché qu'il ne le montrait. Il se sentait accepté et il remerciait Junsu pour cela. Mais comme il l'avait dit, les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus, les risques étaient trop importants. Ils dînèrent tranquillement par la suite et en fin de soirée, aucun des trois autres ne revenant, Junsu déclara forfait, la fatigue l'emportant sur son désir d'attendre ses amis.

_Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Tu as l'air un peu crevé…_

_J' attends Yunho, _répondit l'androgyne, callé dans le canapé.

_Il se peut qu'il ne rentre pas, tu sais…_

_J'attends Yunho quand même._

_Très bien. __Bonne__ nuit._

Junsu monta se mettre au lit sans demander son reste… Et en passant devant la cuisine, il vit un plat recouvert de papier aluminium sur la table ainsi qu'un mot. Avec curiosité, il alla discrètement le prendre dans ses mains pour lire les quelques lignes griffonnées par Jaejoong : _« Tu n'auras sûrement pas mangé. Réchauffe ça et mange bien »._Junsu repassa vers la salle, fixant son ami qui lui tournait le dos, se disant qu'il était gentil comme tout. Trop gentil, même. Et il monta enfin se coucher. Jaejoong lutta, lutta, mais l'heure tournait et surtout, le canapé commençait à lui faire mal au dos. Il serait mieux dans son lit après tout, et puis Junsu n'avait pas tort : il attendait peut-être pour rien. Alors il coupa la télé, s'étira et lentement, il alla se mettre au lit, un livre entre les mains.

Il devait être 2h du matin passées quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit de nouveau. Quelqu'un à la démarche trainante, épuisée, entra. Il posa ses clefs sur le premier meuble venu, se déchaussa et il alla à la cuisine, prendre un peu d'eau. Malgré l'absence de lumière, rien que ses soupirs étranglés et sa démarche lourde, montraient que son moral était au plus bas. Et si l'on avait pu voir son visage, on aurait vu les traits tirés et la douleur, surtout. Une douleur qui ne sortait pas, qui n'avait pas pu s'exprimer parce qu'il devait être fort et garder ses esprits, là-bas… Il vit le plat, lut le mot… Et il sourit. Un sourire faible, triste, mais un peu touché par la délicate attention. Quand parfois, on est dévasté, la moindre marque d'attention nous rend vulnérable. Jusque là on tenait, et une marque de gentillesse, d'affection, perce la carapace et nous indique qu'il faut craquer. Et Yunho sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les retint difficilement. Il posa bruyamment la bouteille d'eau sur la table et se rendit à l'étage, presque comme si c'était une question de secondes. Sous la porte de la première chambre, la lumière passait. Il ne dormait pas ? Yunho frappa sans réfléchir.

_Oui ? _

Le leader entra et aussitôt, Jaejoong retira ses écouteurs de mp3, posa son livre et il le regarda comme s'il avait tout compris. Rien que le visage de Yunho ne laissait guère de place au doute… Alors son attitude perdue et peinée ne faisait qu'en rajouter… Jaejoong se redressa un peu de façon à être assis, le dos contre le mur… Il n'osait rien dire, rien demander… Il voyait juste les yeux humides et fatigués de son meilleur ami qui restait immobile à quelques mètres de lui… Et puis soudain, Yunho s'approcha, très rapidement. Et il s'effondra littéralement sur lui, les jambes trainant par terre, le haut du corps sur son ami qui leva les bras, ne sachant que faire. Yunho ne bougeait pas. Il resta dans cette position inconfortable et puis son corps trembla et les sanglots s'échappèrent, bouleversant ainsi son ami. Ses bras se posèrent, l'un sur le dos de Yunho, l'autre dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait doucement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes autant qu'il le pouvait. Yunho était revenu le voir. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'avec ses parents et sa sœur, Yunho avait dû se montrer plus solide qu'un roc… Mais là, il fallait que sa peine à lui sorte… et Jaejoong était content d'être assez important pour lui, pour que Yunho se le permette. Il resserra ses bras, toujours prêt à y passer la nuit s'il le fallait, et laissa Yunho se perdre dans la chaleur de son étreinte…


	12. Epauler

**Merci Noxie ! June, contente que tu aimes (ah mais je sais pas si je l'ai bien expliqué, mais il y avait un homme ET une femme aussi, hein :)).**

**Merci Louange, j'espère que ton exam s'est passé au mieux !**

**Museelo oui j'avais vu ton commentaire mais comme c'était un OS et que donc je ne postais rien derrière, je ne pouvais pas te répondre. Oui je vais au concert, évidemment ! :)**

**Un peu plus court ce chapitre, mais il me fallait terminer sur cette partie et faire comme une transition :)**

**Epauler**

Jusqu'à temps que ses bras s'engourdissent et que Yunho trouve enfin le sommeil, Jaejoong le berça. Il ne ressentait aucune lassitude à le serrer contre lui, à lui répéter tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit, qui étaient certes dérisoires, mais qui illustraient son grand désir de ne pas le laisser traverser cette épreuve tout seul. Certes Yunho était entouré, avec sa famille… Mais son autre famille, ici-même, ne le laisserait pas tomber non plus. Et comme parfois il est plus simple d'agir comme on le souhaite envers ses amis qu'avec ses parents, Jaejoong savait que dans les temps à venir, ils auraient tous les quatre, le devoir de soutenir leur leader. Un leader qui était venu le trouver. Certes il était le seul encore réveillé, mais tout de même… Yunho s'était dirigé jusqu'à lui, et il était bien certain qu'ils avaient été peu nombreux dans sa vie, à voir les larmes de Yunho. Il avait la faiblesse de penser que peut-être, il pouvait lui être utile. Parce que Yunho avait beaucoup fait pour lui, même sans le savoir. Maintenant, c'était son tour. Jaejoong ne se sentit même pas partir à son tour, alors que l'épuisement l'emporta finalement sur sa résistance, dans le courant de la nuit. Ce fut un rayon de soleil bien agressif qui le réveilla le matin… Cela, et l'envie de bouger ses jambes engourdies, aussi. Il venait à peine de constater que Yunho n'avait pas bougé, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre un Yoochun fort surpris de voir une telle scène en face de lui.

Immédiatement, l'aîné mit un doigt devant sa bouche, lui intimant le silence en désignant Yunho endormi d'un mouvement de la tête. Pas question de le réveiller, la journée serait assez dure et longue pour lui comme cela. Yoochun acquiesça et s'approcha du lit, mimant presque ce qu'il voulait dire, à savoir qu'il se proposait de déplacer Yunho afin que Jaejoong puisse sortir de son lit. A eux deux et lentement, ils le déplacèrent donc sur le côté du lit, et son propriétaire put se lever, quittant la chambre tranquillement. Il descendit avec Yoochun à la cuisine, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Et ce fut Yoochun qui prit la parole le premier, tristement :

_Alors ça y est…_

_Oui..._

_Il l'a su quand ?_

_Je n'ai pas tout compris… Mais dans la soirée, je pense, _répondit sombrement Jaejoong.

_Comment il a atterri vers toi ?_

_Il a dû voir que je ne dormais pas… Il est entré et il… s'est mis à pleurer aussitôt, _expliqua Jaejoong, son cœur se serrant au souvenir de ce spectacle.

_Merde… _murmura Yoochun en se passant la main sur le visage. _Il doit être effondré, le pauvre._

_On le serait tous._

_Tu crois que ça va aller ?_

_Yunho a eu le temps de s'y préparer… Pour en avoir souvent parlé avec lui, il n'espérait plus rien depuis un moment… Mais bien sûr, ça ne rend pas la chose plus supportable pour autant. Juste que ça passera peut-être un peu mieux que si c'était soudain._

_Oui… Je vais appeler le manager afin de le mettre au courant. Qu'il nous débloque quelques jours…_

_Excellente idée. Toi tu fais ça et moi je prépare le petit déjeuner._

_Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? _

_Yoochun crois-moi, je ne sais pas combien Yunho est malheureux, mais je sais une chose : ce n'est pas avec de la pitié ou en se comportant bizarrement qu'il se sentira mieux. On doit être là pour lui, mais ne pas modifier tout et se comporter comme si on vivait au monastère. Ca ne fera que le renfermer plus. Donc on va manger, on va nettoyer après et on s'habillera. Normalement._

_Tu as sûrement raison._

Jaejoong avait besoin de certitudes. Il avait besoin de contrôler un peu les choses, de savoir où il allait dans cette journée qui promettait d'être lourde à porter. Il savait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, alors il espérait agir suffisamment sur ce qu'il pouvait contrôler, déjà. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que cela. Rester sans rien faire, il n'aurait pas pu. Pas possible, alors que la vision de Yunho pleurant sur lui, lui faisait de la peine… Cela aurait touché n'importe qui de toute façon, un tel spectacle. Personne ne resterait insensible à la situation. Et sa façon à lui de la gérer, c'était de faire le maximum, même du dérisoire, pour qu'au final, les choses soient le plus supportables possibles pour son leader. Et puis au moins, cela lui occuperait l'esprit cinq minutes. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre, Yunho ne donnant toujours pas signe de vie… Changmin était affligé par la nouvelle. Il semblait être celui qui avait le plus de mal à savoir comment se comporter. On le sentait tendu, cherchant ses mots… Rien d'anormal, mais Junsu lui proposa une balade, histoire de changer d'air un petit moment. Et Jaejoong en profita pour remonter dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il constata que Yunho avait les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le plafond. Il semblait complètement absent. Jaejoong referma la porte un peu sèchement afin de se manifester, et le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction, tandis que l'androgyne approchait :

_Tu es réveillé ?_

_J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

_Il est 11h…_

_Mince, tu aurais dû me… Mais c'est pas ma chambre__,__ ça_ ! s'écria-t-il en regardant soudainement autour de lui.

_Non, c'est la mienne._

_Oh zut… Je suis désolé, j'ai dû t'ennuyer…_

_Pas du tout, _assura Jaejoong en s'agenouillant près de lui._ Comment tu te sens ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop… Un peu dans le flou. _

_Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_Non… _

_Il y a à manger en bas. Tu n'as sans doute pas très faim, mais tu devrais manger un morceau au moins._

_Oui…_

_La salle de bain est libre, si ça te dit, _termina Jaejoong, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce pour le laisser un peu seul.

_Attends._

_Oui ?_

_Merci… D'avoir été là pour moi._

_Mais tu n'as p__as à me remercier. C'est normal, _répondit Jaejoong en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

_J'ai vu ton mot, ce r__e__pas et… Je suis monté vers toi, _expliqua Yunho comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps, presque surpris de son attitude.

Il y eu un instant que Jaejoong devait, s'il y repenserait plus tard, qualifier d' « étrange ». Il croisa en effet le regard perplexe de Yunho… Son sourire qui se devinait plus qu'il ne se voyait vues les circonstances… Et il se sentit… troublé. Il n'aurait pas su bien dire pourquoi, pour quelle raison, mais… Entendre cela comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même lui fit plaisir. Il revint jusqu'à lui et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Normalement, Yunho n'appréciait pas cela, mais là il ne dit rien. Alors Jaejoong se contenta de répondre :

_Tu as bien fait._

_Merci, Jae…_

_Arrête avec ça. Dès que tu en auras envie, viens nous rejoindre. _

_J'ai envie de me promener… de faire un footing, plutôt._

_Pas de problème. Seul ou pas ?_

_Seul, je crois._

_Ok. Couvre-toi bien, il fait frais aujourd'hui._

_T'es adorable. Merci._

Jaejoong sortit aussitôt et à peine la porte refermée, qu'il s'adossa contre elle pour lâcher un grand soupir. Il se sentait tellement tendu… C'était plus compliqué qu'il l'avait cru. Il ne savait pas tellement comment agir. Etre trop compatissant pouvait agacer quelqu'un qui se sentait mal… Mais faire 'comme si', ignorer la douleur et être 'trop normal' n'était pas bon non plus, alors il avait oscillé entre les deux… Test réussi, si l'on en jugeait par les sourires reconnaissant de Yunho, son ton doux aussi… C'est qu'il était déstabilisant de voir Yunho parler d'une voix si hachée, visiblement en train de faire un effort pour paraitre naturel… Il avait peur en vérité, qu'il ne s'effondre encore. Et peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Alors qu'il était exactement tel qu'il le fallait, mais cela il l'ignorait. Une partie de lui aussi, n'avait pas loupé cette partie de l'échange durant laquelle Yunho semblait presque perplexe, à l'idée qu'il soit d'instinct monté le trouver en rentrant cette nuit… Comme si cela avait été évident pour lui. Jaejoong, c'était peut-être narcissique, mais il s'en sentait très touché. Il avait été la personne vers laquelle Yunho s'était rendu et s'était lâché sans se retenir. Et il considérait que c'était important. Il accueillait les remerciements de son leader avec joie, même s'il n'avait bien entendu pas œuvré dans ce but.

Il redescendit rassurer les autres et quelques minutes plus tard, Yunho visiblement en tenue de sport, prêt à aller courir comme chaque matin où c'était possible, apparut dans le hall. Personne ne lui posa de questions, chacun comprenant bien que c'était sa façon à lui de garder la tête froide en conservant cette petite habitude. Cependant au moment où il allait sortir, Jaejoong le rattrapa et lui colla entre les mains une laisse.

_Yunho, tiens._

_Pourquoi ?_interrogea-t-il, en regardant avec surprise la chienne de Jaejoong à l'autre bout.

_Tu ne seras pas complètement seul comme ça. Et elle n'a __p__a__s beaucoup de conversation__, donc ça ira, _répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_Merci, _murmura Yunho, qui fut plus touché de sa gentille initiative qu'il ne le montra.

_Fais gaffe, tu en prends soin, ok ?_

_T'inquiète pas, je peux…_

_C'est à elle que je parlais._

Le clin d'œil qui accompagna cette remarque déclencha inévitablement un petit sourire amusé chez le leader. Il était trop préoccupé à ce moment là pour l'exprimer, mais il retenait. Il voyait ce que son ami faisait pour lui à sa façon, avec ces attentions lui qui ressemblaient tant. Il hocha la tête à la petite boutade puis il sortit, prêt à se dépenser un peu pour se vider la tête.

Quand il y repenserait plus tard, au moment où les choses seraient enfin claires dans sa tête, Yunho se souviendrait de ces moments. De ces quelques jours où les quatre personnes avec lesquelles il vivait avaient œuvré pour lui faciliter la tâche au maximum. Ils répondaient présents quand ils sentaient que Yunho avait le cafard ou allait craquer, en parlant avec lui ou même simplement en restant près de lui… et ils disparaissaient quand son envie d'être seul se faisait sentir… Ils semblaient tout comprendre, tout savoir. A la réflexion non, bien sûr que non… Simplement, deux choses jouaient en leur faveur : ils connaissaient la façon de faire de leur leader, et ils avaient à cœur de l'aider. Dans ces conditions, ils ne pouvaient que bien faire. Malheureusement, il se trouve que c'est la plupart du temps lors d'épreuves, de moments plus rudes, que les liens vraiment forts se créent. Cette épreuve là fut la première depuis qu'ils partageaient leur quotidien. Et bien qu'elle soit tombée sur un seul, c'est à cinq qu'ils la vécurent. Cela ne put que renforcer des liens qui ne demandaient que cela.

Et de cela, Yunho était reconnaissant. Il géra au mieux et comme on dit, avec le temps, tout finit par passer, malheureusement ou heureusement. Mais il s'en souviendrait. Et quand il y repenserait dans l'avenir, à la peine, succèderait la joie d'avoir eu toutes ces épaules sur lesquelles pleurer. Et cette main qu'il n'oublierait pas. Celle de Jaejoong qui, au sortir de l'enterrement, l'avait attrapé et serré, serré vraiment fort, sans lui parler ni même le regarder. Comme s'il voulait que Yunho lui donne un peu de sa peine afin qu'il puisse l'aider à la porter. Geste minime, mais qui avait marqué Yunho.

Et puis le temps passa. Doucement, les activités reprirent, occupant le temps et les esprits. Et chacun vit avec plaisir le retour de l'acharné de travail intransigeant qu'était leur leader. Sortir un album demandait du temps. Du temps pour l'enregistrer, du temps pour répéter des chorégraphies à faire lors des émissions de promotion puis d'ici peu, de lives… Du temps grignoté sur le sommeil ou simple repos des uns ou des autres… Du temps qu'ils donnaient volontiers, car ils adoraient ce qu'ils faisaient. Cela arriva à point nommé pour achever la remise sur pieds de Yunho, et finalement le repos n'était pas fait pour eux, aussi étaient-ils tous ravis de retrouver un rythme soutenu.


	13. La famille

**Je croise les doigts, Louange :). **

**Chapitre qui va pour un temps zoomer un peu sur d'autres personnages, car après tout il faut qu'ils aient leurs moments eux aussi, et dans une autre mesure bien sûr, j'avais envie de développer cela aussi. Et puis cela ajoute aux liens globaux. En espérant que je ne glisserai pas dans la guimauve (mais bon on l'a bien mérité, c'était pas gai les chapitres précédant XD) et que vous serez satisfait(e)s. **

**La famille**

Le problème de la vie à cinq, c'est qu'il y a cinq fois plus de chances qu'un pépin n'arrive. Seul ou à deux, théoriquement et si l'on a une chance moyenne, les hauts et les bas se succèdent normalement… Mais à cinq, cela tourne et finalement, la maison dans son ensemble rencontrait souvent des soucis, si l'on allait par là. Simple question de mathématiques. Mais finalement, il en allait de même pour les évènements joyeux et le reste, donc cela tournait bien… Cependant, le prochain problème arriva relativement vite. Bien moins grave que celui de Yunho, moins dur à s'en remettre, mais petite ombre au tableau qui permit toutefois à d'autres liens se s'affirmer encore, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. En effet un jour en milieu de matinée, Junsu déclara avoir vraiment mal au centre, et ce depuis un moment déjà. Comme un point de côté, mais en bien plus douloureux… Changmin n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un avis ou une hypothèse, que Junsu se tortillait déjà sur le sol de douleur pour le plus grand affolement de son cadet, qui sauta sur le téléphone et brailla pour ameuter toute personne se trouvant dans la maison à ce moment là –à savoir seulement Yunho-.

Se faire opérer de l'appendicite, sauf si cela tourne mal, ne nécessite qu'une opération assez banale, ce qui fut fait pour le chanteur dans la foulée. Du coup, un repos complet s'imposait pour lui durant quelques jours, histoire de ne pas aller s'épuiser à l'entraînement, ce qui aurait un peu été irréfléchi. Et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort, car comme l'avait fait remarquer l'aîné de la bande, Junsu avait l'air fatigué depuis quelques temps. Il faut dire qu'ils menaient une vie plutôt agitée, donc être au meilleur de sa forme et toujours frais et dispo n'était pas forcément évident. Mais quand on se voit au naturel, sans maquillage ni effets et surtout, sans se forcer, des choses comme la fatigue ressortent bien plus. Surtout évidemment, si l'on est entouré par des gens qui vous sont très proches et vous connaissent bien. Oui, ce petit repos forcé serait un mal pour un bien pour le plus exubérant du groupe, qui avait besoin néanmoins de recharger ses batteries, selon le leader.

Mais en attendant… Etre allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, quand bien même tout allait bien maintenant… Ca ne faisait pas partie –et c'était compréhensible- des choses dont raffolait Junsu. Il soupirait constamment, s'ennuyant à mourir ici… Heureusement que les autres passaient régulièrement à tour de rôle pour faire un brin de causette –ça ne devait pas bosser dur aujourd'hui, du coup !-, comme cela les moments où il était seul étaient rares… D'ailleurs Jaejoong restait dans le coin depuis le début, lui. On n'en attendait pas moins de lui en même temps, vu sa position au sein du groupe, de figure maternelle, songea Junsu en souriant malgré lui. Non en dehors du fait qu'être bloqué ici à ne rien faire était déprimant, la seule ombre au tableau restait l'absence totale de Yoochun. Il n'était pas à la maison le matin –parti tôt ou pas rentré du tout, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant-, il avait été prévenu, avait appelé Yunho pour avoir des nouvelles… Et pas une visite ni un coup de fil, rien. Ca, ça avait du mal à passer, en revanche. Mais quand on parle du loup… Yoochun choisit justement ce moment là pour pointer le bout de son nez dans la chambre, aussi souriant et bruyant que possible :

_Coucou ! J'apporte du raisin !_

_C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? _grogna Junsu.

_Ben oui…_

_T'abuses quand même, je suis resté toute la journée là…_

_Allez, comme si maman Jaejoong n'était pas res__té là, _fit Yoochun en haussant les épaules.

_Si, il l'a fait, mais… T'es même pas venu me voir. T'étais occupé à draguer encore, je parie._

_Oh ? Jaloux ? Tu sais bien qu'il n' ya que toi dans mon cœur, 'Su ! _lança-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

_Crétin, _rétorqua le malade, toutefois en souriant malgré lui.

_Allez repose-toi, je repasse tout à l'heure._

_Tu repars déjà ?_

_Ouais… Mais Jaejoong est dehors, t'en fais pas… _lâcha Yoochun avant de s'éclipser.

_Ok…_

D'accord il n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Et oui tout le monde avait sûrement des choses à faire. Et probablement que Yoochun n'était pas un fan des hôpitaux, mais si on allait par là, c'était aussi son cas… Mais peu importa la façon dont il voyait les choses, Junsu était blessé. Son meilleur ami était arrivé après la bataille, et ce pour rester deux minutes sans vraiment sembler concerné… Franchement, c'était vexant. Avec Yoochun, ou Micky comme il préférait l'appeler, ça avait collé immédiatement, peu après leur rencontre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et il n'était pas rare même, qu'ils se comprennent sans vraiment avoir besoin de parler, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour des personnes qui finalement, ne se connaissent pas depuis énormément de temps. Junsu l'adorait vraiment et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer, puisque de toute façon il était un livre ouvert, question émotions. Alors là forcément, Yoochun avait dû voir qu'il tirait un peu la tête… et ça n'avait pas modifié son comportement pour autant. C'était bizarre, il n'aurait pas cru Yoochun si détaché… Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque Jaejoong refit surface, s'apercevant aussitôt de sa triste mine :

_Ca va pas toi ?_

_Contrarié._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Laisse, c'est stupide… _soupira Junsu, se trouvant un peu bête.

_Vas-y, j'aime quand c'est idiot, ça me __repose, _assura Jaejoong en prenant la chaise près du lit.

_C'est un caprice, mais… Ca fait je ne sais combien d'heures que je suis là, et c'est maintenant que Yoochun arrive. Pour partir aussitôt et avoir l'air de s'en foutre, _lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard, un peu embarrassé.

_Je vois._

_Je ne suis pas à l'agonie, c'est pas ça… Juste… _

_Tu aurais aimé que ton meilleur ami soit plus présent, _termina Jaejoong en hochant la tête.

_Hm…_

_C'est pas un caprice ça, Xiah… C'est normal de vouloir ça. _

_Je suis content q__ue vous soyez venus, surtout toi qui es resté comme ça, hein ! Je t'assure ! _assura le convalescent, qui ne voulait pas de méprise.

_Je sais bien, Junsu. T'inquiète pas._

_C'est nul… Yoochun en fait des caisses pour paraitre cool. Mais je pensais qu'avec moi, il était un peu plus sincère._

_Il l'est. Et justement, toi qui le connais bien, réfléchis. Son attitude n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il veut paraitre, _proposa Jaejoong, ennuyé que Junsu ressente les choses ainsi.

_Et ce serait quoi ?_

_Ah ben c'est toi son meill__eur ami, non ?_

_Mouais…_

'_Boude pas, allez… Tu te doutes bien que Yoochun n'en a pas rien à foutre de toi, franchement._

_Hm…_

_Xiah_… le gronda-t-il presque.

_Oui oui. Bon changeons de sujet : dis c'est pas indiscret, je peux savoir où t'en est avec…_

_Avec ?_

_Je ne__ connais pas son nom, _remarqua Junsu._ Le type de l'autre fois…_

_Ah. Shoji._

_Il est japonais ?_

_Ca m'en a tout l'air. _

Jaejoong accompagna sa remarque un peu moqueuse d'un clin d'œil hésitant. A vrai dire, il avait été fortement surpris que comme cela sans prévenir, Junsu ne revienne sur ce sujet. Qu'il ait bien réagi au moment adéquat était une chose. Maintenant, Jaejoong ne pensait pas que cela deviendrait un sujet de conversation, que tout simplement, son ami ait envie de revenir dessus… Et pourtant c'était le cas, et Junsu n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde. Il fut touché par ses efforts et son ouverture d'esprit, et il résolut de lui répondre aussi simplement désormais.

_Oui bon peu importe après tout. Alors ? _le relança Junsu.

_Alors rien. Je n'ai pas__ changé d'avis : ce ne serait pas très honnête pour tout le monde que je lui cède juste pour qu'il soit content, non ? _soupira Jaejoong, laissant entendre qu'il avait été relancé de nouveau.

_Oui, bien sûr. Mais je pensais que tu étais le genre à aimer être__ en couple._

_Oui… Enfin oui et non, _se reprit-il, une certaine discussion avec Yunho sur le sujet revenant à sa mémoire, _c'est compliqué. Mais je crois que ces dernières années, j'ai enchaîné des histoires décevantes voire qui se sont mal terminées. Un peu __de solitude ne me fera pas de mal._

_Et puis le jour où tu auras quelqu'un en vue, je ne m'inquiète pas, tu l'auras, donc bon… _lâcha Junsu aussi naturellement que Jaejoong éclata de rire.

_C'est bien ça, continue à croire en moi comme ça, ça me fait plaisir !_

_Sur ce plan là, pas de souci, _acquiesça-t-il.

_Tu sais Junsu… _reprit l'aîné, très sérieusement maintenant. _Tu vas me trouver bête, mais… Ca me fait plaisir._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Que tu aies posé la question. Qu'on ait parlé de ça aussi facilement, sans gêne… Je sens __vraiment que c'est tout à fait normal pour toi, que ton regard ne change pas… Et ça me fait du bien, _avoua-t-il doucement.

_Tant mieux alors. N'hésite pas, si tu as envie d'en parler. Mais quand même, si tu le disais à…_

_Non Junsu, pas la peine de revenir là__-dessus, _l'arrêta Jaejoong.

Il lui fit ensuite un grand sourire afin qu'il ne prenne pas la mouche, ce qui de toute façon n'était pas le cas. Et prétextant un coup de fil à passer, l'androgyne s'éclipsa rapidement, assurant qu'il n'allait pas loin. Et il se mit en quête d'un certain Yoochun, qui aurait des explications à fournir. Ne savait-il pas combien Junsu était sensible et impressionnable ? Combien il l'appréciait ? Il ne demandait pas la lune, mais juste que son meilleur ami soit là pour lui, ce qui devait être la base en principe ! Et puis Jaejoong avait depuis un bail compris qu'en réalité, Yoochun était bien plus sensible et attachant qu'il ne le montrait. Juste qu'une certaine fierté parfois l'empêchait d'en faire la démonstration, et tout simplement le fait qu'il ne savait pas y faire. Il el trouva plus loin, devant un distributeur de boissons. Il tapota sur son épaule et Yoochun se retourna, pour sourit en le voyant :

_Jaejoong ! Je savais bien que tu étais dans les parages._

_Oui… Alors tu es allé voir Junsu ?_

_Oui, il y a quelques minutes… _

_Tu vas y retourner ?_insista Jaejoong, se trouvant d'une diplomatie toute relative, avec ses gros sabots.

_Ben… Sûrement._

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_fit-il, n'y tenant plus.

_Vas-y._

_Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à venir ? T'étais occupé ?_

_Non…__ Non, pas spécialement, _répondit son ami, les yeux rivés sur sa boisson.

_Ben alors ? Je sais bien qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais…_

_Connaissant 'Su comme je le connais, sûr qu'il doit être un peu blessé par mon attitude, hein ?_fit Yoochun avec un maigre sourire ennuyé.

_Bingo. En même temps à sa place… Ce n'__était pas compliqué, tu sais, _reprit-il doucement, usant de tout son tact._ Même là… Ca t'__aurait__ tué, de rester plus de 5 minutes ?_

_Nan…_

_T'aimes pas les hôpitaux ?_

_Pas plus que ça, comme toi j'imagine… _

_Alors quoi ? Je vois bien que quelque chose t'ennuie…_tenta l'aîné, plus doucement.

_On ne peut rien te cacher._

_Alors ?_

_Je __ne voulais pas le voir comme ça, _lâcha Yoochun.

Il se détourna de lui et alla s'asseoir sur un siège à quelques pas, autant mal à l'aise que cherchant ses mots. Jaejoong vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté, comprenant qu'il avait eu raison : Yoochun était loin de se foutre de la gueule du monde… Juste qu'il y avait vraiment une raison, mais que Junsu, trop fatigué et trop concerné, n'avait pu la voir réellement. Et avec la dernière phrase de son ami, Jaejoong commençait à comprendre en gros de quoi il s'agissait…

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu vas trouver ça ridicule. _

_Mais __non, promis, _affirma-t-il, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient tous à dire cela, aujourd'hui.

_L'idée de voir Junsu à l'hôpital, fatigué, pâle… T'as vu, il est tout pâle ? _s'exclama-t-il soudainement. _Bref, affaibli… C'est pas normal._

_Ben oui. Il a été opéré et donc endormi. On n'est pas très frais, généralement._

_Tu ne comprends pas._

_Explique-moi alors._

_Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'__est son rire atroce, _expliqua Yoochun en souriant malgré lui._ Je l'ai remarqué… S'i__l ne__ sourit pas, ça me fout le cafard. Le voir fatigué ou malade, j'y tiens pas. C'est pas ce qui lui correspond, ça me perturbe. Et je ne sais pas comment agir._

_Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'il est une vraie pile électrique qu'il ne sert qu'à faire le guignol._

_Ca je le sais parfaitement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! _s'offusqua-t-il. _Mais je… J'ai __besoin__ qu'il a__ssure. Ca me remonte le moral, __l__e__s jours où je fatigue._

C'était aussi bête que cela. Ce satané Yoochun sous son déguisement de petit comique de service, était un vrai handicapé des sentiments. Et au contraire, c'était parce qu'il était très sensible et très inquiet, qu'il avait du mal à avoir la bonne attitude. Il ne savait pas montrer son affection ou son intérêt, alors il se cachait souvent derrière ses remarques faites pour amuser la galerie. Mais en dehors de cela, c'était la galère pour s'exprimer, s'il ne pouvait pas le faire en chansons. C'était assez clair pour tout le monde depuis un moment, mais Jaejoong voyait à quel point. Et il était donc logique qu'il ait cette attitude avec Junsu, qui n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Il sourit et lui tapota le dos, soulagé que ce ne soit que cela :

_On en est tous là. Mine de rien, notre petit Junsu est bon pour le moral des troupes._

_Oui._

_Alors tu as du mal à __accepter__ que lui n'__aille__ pas bien. Et parce que vous vous dites tout en riant, tu ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. Trop de sentimentalisme…_conclut-il.

_Vas-y, traite-moi de crétin, _soupira Yoochun.

_Mais non. C'est pas évident ne serait-ce que de dire aux gens qu'on tient à eux, je le sais bien._

_Je ne sais pas faire ça… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quand il faut être sérieux._

_En même temps il ne voulait pas un tapis rouge et un discours. Juste quez tu sois là. Tu es important pour lui, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Il te connait, il sait que tu n'es pas à ton aise quand la situation est tendue. Il l'aurait compris, si simplement tu l'avais montré._

_Donc je dois retourner le voir et rester avec lui ?_percuta Yoochun.

_Bravo._

_Et arrêter de m'en faire ?_

_Je n'__ai plus rien __à__t'__apprendre, _s'amusa son aîné.

_Merci, maître, _fit Yoochun en lui faisant une révérence exagérée.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _répliqua l'autre, entrant dans son jeu.

Et pendant que Jaejoong le traitait de grand gosse en souriant avec affection, Yoochun partit bon gré mal gré rejoindre Junsu afin de se comporter comme il le fallait. Car après tout si la situation avait été l'inverse, Yoochun aurait voulu que Junsu vienne le voir. Et Junsu serait venu, lui. Donc, autant travailler un peu sur soi et laisser tomber le masque qu'il portait déjà bien moins de toute façon, depuis qu'ils vivaient tous les cinq.


	14. Trop de pression

**Merci Louange, c'est un joli compliment :). Ben oui Museelo, Jae est mon chouchou donc il est partout, forcément XD. T'inquiète, je m'en sors :). **

**Noxie, je pense que tu as vue la relation Junsu-Micky d'une certaine façon, connaissant ton point de vue sur la question xD… Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et puis je vous laisse avec le chapitre 14 :) :**

**Trop de pression**

La fin du printemps était arrivée relativement vite. Et l'on dit souvent que le soleil, le beau temps, la chaleur… Tout cela joue sur le moral. C'était au moins vrai pour Junsu, qui n'avait jamais été plus vivace. Il avait bien récupéré, avait repris tout doucement pour ne pas se faire mal, mais l'opération n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, que seule une petite cicatrice lui rappelait. C'était aussi vrai pour Yoochun, qui actuellement sortait avec une fille –et assez sérieusement, en plus !- et était d'excellente humeur, certes comme souvent… Ca l'était un peu moins pour un Changmin épuisé de mener de front ses cours encore, et le travail… Et aujourd'hui même, le soleil aurait pu briller tant qu'il le voulait, l'humeur de Jaejoong était à l'épuisement quoi qu'il arrive. Depuis le matin, ils refaisaient les mêmes pas de danse, les mêmes mouvements, sous l'œil attentif de leur manager qui venait souvent, et d'un Yunho aux allures de tyran. Et chose étrange, il semblait particulièrement penché sur le cas de Jaejoong, qu'il ne lâchait pour ainsi dire pas depuis le matin, qu'il faisait souvent recommencer et dont la moindre erreur lui valait une remarque parfois un petit peu sèche. Etonné de se voir ainsi pris en grippe mais se pliant sans broncher à la volonté du leader, l'androgyne refaisait tout bien comme il le fallait, conciliant dans l'âme. Ceci étant, Junsu se demandait à quel moment il allait envoyer bouler Yunho. Jaejoong était une vraie crème, mais il ne fallait pas trop le chercher quand même, cela, ils le savaient tous.

_Encore une fois _! s'écria Yunho dans la direction de son meilleur ami.

_Oui !_

_Mieux que ça !_

_Oui…_

Junsu et Yoochun, qui s'étaient arrêtés un moment pour se reposer un peu, observaient la scène d'un œil attentif et perplexe à la fois. Dès le matin, Changmin leur avait dit, en bon observateur qu'il était toujours, que Yunho était bien strict aujourd'hui… Ils avaient haussé les épaules, n'y croyant guère… Mais plus la journée s'avançait… Et force était de constater que le cadet –absent cet après-midi pour cause d'examens- avait tout de même un peu raison… Ce n'était pas de l'acharnement, mais cela y ressemblait tout de même fort. Yoochun but une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau avant de la passer à Junsu en soupirant :

_C'est moi, ou il veut la peau de Jae aujourd'hui ?_

_Min avait raison… _souffla Junsu._ Pourtant Yunho__ n'est pas de mauvaise humeur, je ne comprends pas._

_T'as remarqué ? Ce matin il s'est entretenu avec le manager, et c'est après qu'il a commencé à durcir l'entraînement et à se foutre après Jaejoong, _fit Yoochun, un ton en-dessous.

_Ca a un lien, tu penses __? Mais Jaejoong n'a pas besoin d'un traitement particulier, il est très bon, _répliqua Junsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ca je le sais bien, enfin… Mais tout le monde ne pense peut-être pas comme ça._

_Oui mais en attendant, tu as vu sa tête ? Il est crevé, _ajouta Junsu en voyant que leur 'maman' commençait à peiner un peu…

_Ca se comprend. Déjà que moi je le suis un peu, alors lui qui n'a même pas pris une pause… Sans compter qu'il avait une fameuse crève la semaine dernière !_

Mais la journée se termina sur le même modèle quoi qu'il en soit. La suivante y ressembla fortement… Et finalement, toute la semaine fut ainsi, pour le plus grand étonnement des trois autres, qui ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils devaient l'ouvrir ou pas. Et ce d'autant plus que le soit, ils étaient tous si crevés ou ils sortaient pour décompresser, et ainsi ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés, bien que vivant tous sous le même toit. Donc personne ne pouvait juger du comportement de Yunho en dehors du boulot. Mais en fin de semaine justement, profitant de ce que ce soir, Yunho était dans les parages, Changmin l'interpellant lorsqu'il le vit passer dans le couloir :

_Yunho, je peux te parler un moment ?_

_Pas de problème._

_Euh je… Ne vas pas croire que je me mêle de ta façon de nous diriger parce que c'est pas le cas, mais…_

_Petit frère, _commença Yunho en souriant, _je ne vais pas te manger. En plus, tu n'as jamais pris de gants si tu avais un reproche à me faire, alors je t'écoute._

_Je t'ai trouvé… Très dur. Depuis le début de la semaine, je te trouv__e moins… Plus exigeant. Et particulièrement avec Jaejoong, _dit alors le plus jeune, qui en effet était réputé pour sa franchise.

_Tu me trouves injuste ?_

_Non voyons, pas à ce point. Juste… Tu ne lui laisses rien passer, tu critiques tout et… Si jamais il fait bien, tu le complimentes à peine. Tu sais pourtant bien à quel point ce que tu penses de lui côté danse est important à ses yeux._

Le ton réprobateur du cadet et ses sourcils froncés forçaient Yunho à être attentif à ce qu'il disait. Et même sans cela… Changmin ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et il ne prenait pas de détours non plus. Qu'on le prenne bien ou mal, il fallait que ça soit dit. Et puis franchement, il s'en faisait un peu. Le rôle de Yunho n'était pas évident à tenir, là-dessus il le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais un tel changement en si peu de temps… et en dehors de cela, leur aîné avait l'air épuisé. Jaejoong faisait plus que ce qu'il devait et à force, plus que ce qu'il pouvait, aussi. Et à l'étonnement général, pas une fois Jaejoong n'avait protesté. Il aurait pu être d'accord sur le fond, mais demander à Yunho d'y mettre les formes et d'arrêter d'être sur son dos comme cela, au moins. Il aurait pu faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop abuser… Mais non, il ne disait rien. Un peu comme s'il avait fait une faute et qu'il méritait d'être secoué. Et à la connaissance de Changmin, ce n'était pas le cas. Yunho s'assit, l'air un peu las et même un peu coupable. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Juste qu'il avait agi façon Yoochun : agir comme il le pensait, sans se douter qu'en face, les gens percevaient les choses tout autrement. Mais vue la tournure de la conversation, il commençait à vaguement comprendre que peut-être, il avait mal joué le coup. Il soupira :

_Ecoute Min, je fais comme je peux. Parfois, Jaejoong ne donne pas le maximum, alors qu'il pourrait faire mieux…_

_Tu as toujours dit qu'il était le plus travailleur… _objecta le plus jeune.

_Ah, on a beau dire, tu es le pire de nous tous, avec ta tête d'ange, _sourit-il._ C'est bon j'avoue : tu as r__aison._

_Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Changmin, se doutant bien que Yunho n'avait pas changé d'attitude sans une raison.

_L'autre jour le manager s'est toqué d'une idée, comme quoi Jaejoong est le leader vocal…_

_Ben c'est pas nouveau ça… _l'interrompit Changmin.

_Laisse-moi finir. C'est ce qu'il est, et il a aussi dit qu'il plaisait beaucoup au public, donc il devrait être encore plus mis en avant. Le problème est qu'au niveau de la danse, même s'il est bon, comme je l'ai dit, il ne donne pas toujours le maximum, il y a encore meilleur que lui._

_Oui, mais tu nous dépasses tous…_

_Je ne parlais pas forcément de moi, voyons ! _s'écria Yunho, gêné. _Mais bref, il s'est focalisé sur cette idée et du coup, en regardant Jaejoong de plus près, il trouvait qu'il y avait beaucou__p de travail à faire. Alors il m'a demandé de prendre en main tout ça, de l'aider à progresser…_

_Et tu es obligé de la jouer petit général ?_

Changmin s'expliquait déjà mieux pourquoi la salle de répétitions avait pris des allures de camp d'entraînement, depuis une semaine. Et pourquoi Yunho s'était fait plus sévère, aussi. Il secoua la tête, se disant tout d'abord que leur manager était bien gentil, mais parfois, il parlait un peu sans réfléchir ni vraiment savoir de quoi il retournait… et encore moins, en imaginant les conséquences. Pour un Yunho qui avait tellement à cœur de bien faire, de ne pas trahir son rôle –rôle qu'en plus, Jaejoong aurait dû tenir, à la base-… Ce leader là n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions, finalement. Et il le prouva deux secondes plus tard, ne s'attardant pas sur la réplique un peu acerbe de Changmin, qu'il avait bien mérité de toute façon :.

_Je ne le fais pas exprès, Min. Je ne veux pas ennuyer Jae, tu te doutes bien. Mais je veux qu'il soit bon. Il l'est évidemment, mais je le __veux encore meilleur. Il peut le faire, je le sais. Il n'a tellement pas confiance en lui que ce qu'il rate, c'est de sa faute ! Et ça m'agace ! Il doit prouver qu'il est bon. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, je vais l'aider ! _s'exclama-t-il, un peu emporté dans son élan.

_En le tuant à la tâche ? _murmura son ami, toutefois vivement impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Mais…_

_On le connait, le manager. Ca le toque, comme tu dis, et une semaine après il part sur autre chose. Comme la fois où Junsu devait chang__er un peu de look… _se souvint-il. _Franchement, t'as pas peur qu'à le stresser comme ça, ça ait l'effet inverse sur Jaejoong et qu'il se croit plus nul que tout le monde ?_

_Ah merde… _souffla Yunho, tellement emporté dans ses idées qu'il avait oublié comment fonctionnait son meilleur ami._ Mais ça m'a énervé aussi, qu'on pense ça de lui alors qu'il en fait tant…_ lâcha-t-il, comme pour se justifier.

_Et si tu exiges autant de lui, c'est pour ça, parce tu sais ce qu'il fait et tu ne supportes pas qu'on en doute. Tu as confiance en lui. Et tu aimerais que tout le monde voit qu'il est bon._

Junsu était-il là depuis un moment ou venait-il d'arriver ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait pris le train en cours de route, y ajoutant sa pincée de poivre –et ce, à juste titre-. Au fond, quelque part et malgré son rude comportement de ces derniers temps, Yunho apparaissait encore comme quelqu'un d'attachant, aux yeux de Junsu. Parce que même s'il s'y prenait mal, il croyait tellement en eux qu'il voulait montrer à tout le monde ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. De toute façon, les complexes d'infériorité, le manque chronique de confiance en lui qu'avait Jaejoong, tout cela exaspérait Yunho. Et comme il n'était pas du genre à directement le rassurer par les mots, il préférait le booster, parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que Jaejoong puisse y arriver. Mais parfois, on comprend de travers. Ou alors on ne veut même pas comprendre, cela arrive. Le fait que Jaejoong ne se soit pas exprimé cette semaine, sur le sujet, ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il le prenait bien. Et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il avait une tête à faire peur, que Changmin s'était permis d'intervenir…

_T'étais là toi ?_lança gentiment Yunho à l'attention de Junsu.

_Ouais… et si j'étais toi, j'irai à la cave._

_A la cave ?_

_Tu pourrais prendre des photos et montrer à l'autre imbécile comment notre maman prend les choses au sérieux, à 22h passées._

_Me dis pas qu'il…_percuta le leader.

_Ben tiens._

Yunho laissa ses deux amis et il descendit vers le sous-sol. Patiemment, ils s'étaient aménagés une sorte de salle de sport assez spacieuse mine de rien. Yunho était celui qui, en bon acharné de travail qu'il était, l'utilisait le plus. Mais elle servait souvent néanmoins, les jours de congés notamment. La porte était à moitié ouverte et le leader put donc voir à l'intérieur facilement. Et comme il s'y attendait, il vit Jaejoong faire quelques exercices. Alors que toute la journée il n'avait pas chômé, que la soirée était bien avancée, il était là et il avait pourtant l'air si fatigué… A côté de lui, un Yoochun visiblement impatienté tentait de le raisonner :

_Allez Jae, merde ! Ca vire à l'obsession là !_

_Je ne veux pas être un poids !_

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Juste parce que tu as entendu cette conversation… On sait tous que ce gars là a des idées bizarres par moments, alors…_

Yunho se figea. Jaejoong avait entendu la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre lui et leur manager ? Bravo, bien joué… Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! Maintenant Jaejoong savait que dans une certaine mesure, leur manager doutait de lui, pour ainsi dire… Enfin pas en ces termes, mais bon il y avait peu de chances qu'en entendant cela, Jaejoong ait pu s'en réjouir… Et il n'avait rien dit de la semaine. Manifestement, il acceptait son sort ? Peut-être même… qu'il culpabilisait ? Qu'il se croyait un poids, qu'il pensait freiner le groupe ? Ce serait Jaejoong tout craché, cela ! Yunho se trouva sur le moment, tellement peu doué d'un point de vue relationnel, qu'il se dit que rien que pour cela, Jaejoong aurait été meilleur que lui, à leur tête.

_Lui __j__e__ m'en fous. Il pense ce qu'il veut__ et à la limite, je l'écoute parce qu'il est censé savoir ce qui est bon pour nous. Mais Yunho…_hésita Jaejoong en s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder Yoochun.

_Quoi, Yunho. Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse à part acquiescer ?_

_N'empêche. Il doit penser comme lui. Si __même__ Yunho pense que je n'y arrive pas bien, alors j'ai un p__roblème. Par__ce que je vais devenir une gêne, _murmura Jaejoong avant de recommencer ses exercices de plus belle.

_C__'est n'importe quoi. Yunho n'a __p__as dit ça, tu déformes là !_ rétorqua Yoochun, un ton au-dessus.

_Je ne veux même pas qu'il puisse le penser. _

_D'accord d'accord. Mais vue l'heure et la journée de demain, tu devrais aller…_

_Encore un peu._

_T'es pas sérieux…_

Mais Yoochun eut beau dire et beau faire, Jaejoong continua durant encore une bonne demie heure, avant que l'épuisement soit total et que vaincu, il n'aille se coucher sans même avoir la force de prendre une douche. Et Yunho qui était remonté dans sa chambre, avait été surpris. Que Jaejoong y mette autant de cœur… Qu'il se soucie autant de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui… Yunho savait que ce n'était pas bon de se dépenser sans compter comme cela. Il fit la remarque dès le lendemain à Jaejoong en lui demandant de lever le pied un peu, sans succès… Son aîné travaillait sur le même rythme, bien décidé à en surprendre plus d'un. Et il le fit, mais pas de la façon qu'il espérait, à n'en pas douter. Quelques jours plus tard lors d'une énième répétition intense, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

_Allez ! On __l__a__ reprend !_s'écria Yunho en se remettant en place.

_Une pause !_tenta Yoochun.

_Plus tard._

_Ca va Jae ?_demanda Junsu, inquiet de le voir avec une si mauvaise mine.

_Ouais… J'ai pas mangé ce matin alors ça tourne un peu…_

_J'ai des gâteaux dans mon sac, si tu…_

_Ouais, attends un moment._

Jaejoong avait un équilibre un peu précaire parfois… Forcément, vu le travail qu'il abattait et sa réduction d'heures de sommeil… Tout ceci le rendait fragile, d'autant qu'il commençait à craindre de n'être pas assez bon, de ne pas mériter sa place ici… Il entendit vaguement Yunho donner le départ et il accomplit les mouvements machinalement, l'esprit un peu embrouillé… Se ressaisissant, il s'enhardit un peu, trouvant qu'il avait fait des progrès à force d'entraînement, son corps se faisant plus léger, plus souple… Mais un mouvement un peu trop rapide lui fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre et ce fut le genou qui prit tout. Il se bloqua, comme lorsque l'on fait un faux mouvement… Et Jaejoong fut par terre en moins de deux, se tenant le genou en se balançant d'avant en arrière, le visage déformé par ce qui était apparemment une fameuse douleur. Aussitôt, Yoochun s'agenouilla vers lui.

_Ah et merde !_

_Là, il a mal, _constata Junsu en avisant les traits crispés de leur aîné.

_Sans blague ? Jae ?_tenta Changmin, dont l'inquiétude grimpait.

_C'est…_

_Il est tout b__lanc. __Ca a sacrément dû lui faire mal, _ajouta Yoochun.

_Jae ? Tu pe__ux te mettre de__bout ?_demanda Yunho ne tendant la main à son ami qui la prit, se redressa et grimaça :

_Aie !_

_Laisse tomber, rassies-toi._

Tandis que l'on appelait un médecin et que tous faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le soulager de sa douleur qui ne passait pas, qui l'empêchait de se redresser… Yunho restait accroupi devant lui, perplexe, consterné, inquiet… Un peu de tout cela à la fois et plus encore : plein de remords…


	15. Explications

**Et voici le chapitre 15 (déjà !), qui effectivement effleure la période Rising Sun… Bon je ne rentre ni dans le détail des activités ni dans ceux du 'problème' en tant que tel parce que c'est pas ce qui importe ici, mais en effet c'est cette période là :)**

**Explications**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et pourtant, si le temps était assez beau à l'extérieur, il tournait plutôt à l'orage dans les locaux de la SM… C'est un Yunho manifestement énervé qui claqua la porte et déboula dans le couloir comme une balle. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour entrer à son tour dans le bureau à ce moment là, le leader se le serait pris de plein fouet, tant il se sentait des âmes de bulldozer. Heureusement, il n'y eu aucune collision. La seule personne à proximité était Changmin, et il se tenait appuyé contre le mur en face, donc il eut le temps de voir venir. Rien qu'en voyant la tête de son ami, il sut que la discussion au-delà de ces murs n'avait pas très bien tourné. Et il connaissait assez Yunho pour savoir qu'en ce moment même, il faisait de gros efforts sur lui-même pour se contenir. Il lui emboîta le pas, et il tenta de savoir :

_Ca ne s'est pas passé exactement comme tu l'aurais souhaité ?_

_Non ! Ce salopard a…_

_Moins f__ort. Ca ne nous aidera pas si tu insultes le manager ici. Calme-toi_, chuchota le plus jeune, songeant qu'ils étaient encore dans les locaux.

_T'as raison._

_Il a encore parlé de remplacer Jaejoong_ ? demanda-t-il discrètement, pressé d'arriver au parking.

_Il veut le remplacer pour les chorégraphies… Ca je n'ai rien contre. Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il sous-entend à côté…_

_Yunho, il ne pourra jamais faire ça. Sans Jaejoong, on y perd et il le sait. Vocalement parlant, il reste un élément essentiel, sans lui, ça n'a plus de sens. Et je ne te parle même pas des fans. Ils n'accepteront jamais ça et on sait combien leur opinion importe…_

Le discours de Changmin était la sagesse même. Mais Yunho avait le sang chaud et pour le moment, il avait juste son poing qui le démangeait, cette colère sourde en lui… Et cette culpabilité, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Jaejoong qui actuellement, ne pouvait plus danser. Par sa faute, selon Yunho. Parce qu'il s'était comporté en tyran plutôt qu'en meneur, qu'il avait aboyé des ordres et mit la pression au lieu de lui apprendre comme il aurait fallu… Et au final, épuisé et stressé, Jaejoong avait fait ce faux pas qui lui coûtait un genou. Temporairement, puisque l'opération s'était bien passée… Mais elle avait été lourde et le repos serait long, avant que l'androgyne ne se tienne à nouveau debout parmi eux dans la salle de danse. Et quand il y pensait plus et qu'il imaginait le scénario catastrophe, Yunho se disait qu'un genou, c'était capricieux. Et si Jaejoong éprouvait des difficultés à l'avenir ? S'il n'était plus aussi agile qu'avant ? C'était carrément l'angoisse, lorsqu'il y pensait… Alors il évitait son meilleur ami, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Attendant devant l'ascenseur et ravageant le bouton à force d'appuyer dessus, Yunho articula entre ses dents :

_On ne laissera pas faire ça. On continue à cinq dès qu'il sera sur pieds et je ne veux pas entendre parler de…_

_Calme-toi. Je vais lui parler si tu veux_, proposa Changmin, conciliant.

_Vas-y. Tu es influent après tout. Moi je rentre._

_Yunho, parle-lui._

Changmin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dispenser ce conseil sur un ton prudent. Il savait que malgré son état de nerfs en ce moment et surtout là, Yunho ne se défoulerait pas sur lui bêtement. Et puis il disait ce que tous pensaient : à le voir éviter stupidement Jaejoong autant que possible, c'était une sacrée ambiance à la maison… Sans même parler du fait que Jaejoong ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Déjà qu'avec son genou, il devait souffrir autant physiquement que psychologiquement… Alors si en plus il n'avait pas le soutien de son meilleur ami… Non, là Yunho agissait mal et Changmin se devait de le lui dire. En plus, Jaejoong n'ignorait pas les lubies qui se tramaient actuellement au sein de leur compagnie : le remplacer. D'abord, il avait été entendu que ce serait pour les chorégraphies, lors des émissions plutôt nombreuses qu'ils devaient faire dans les temps à venir… Mais ensuite… Le ton avait changé et tous craignaient que Jaejoong ne se retrouve sur le fil… L'idée semblait absurde pour eux, qui ne se concevaient que tous les cinq, ni plus ni moins, mais devaient-ils vraiment s'inquiéter de cette personne qui prendrait le relais pour Jaejoong ? Ce serait temporaire. Et juste pour la danse. C'était ce qu'ils se répétaient et ce que, dans le doute, Yunho était venu rappeler aujourd'hui. Cette source d'angoisse supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé ne faisait qu'accroître sa culpabilité, ce qu'il ne tenta même pas de cacher à Changmin :

_Je ne peux même pas le regarder en face._

_C'est pas ta faute._

_Je l'ai poussé à travailler plus, il en a oublié sa santé…_

_Ca aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. Si tu persistes à l'éviter, il va croire que tu lui en veux. Ne joue pas l'enfant_.

En d'autres circonstances, que ce soit Changmin qui dise cela à Yunho aurait été plutôt comique… Mais là, associés à son regard sévère, les mots touchèrent le leader, qui se rendit compte qu'il agissait n'importe comment en n'assumant pas. Surtout qu'en effet, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait lui-même, délibérément fait du mal à Jaejoong en lui esquintant le genou, tout de même. Mais déjà qu'il avait du mal avec l'idée que son meilleur ami souffre, déjà que le voir aux prises avec ses complexes était parfois dur pour lui… alors là forcément, il ne pouvait que mal réagir. Il était trop impliqué à ce moment là pour y prendre garde, mais Yunho se comportait d'une façon vraiment inédite avec lui. Il accordait une telle importance à Jaejoong, à ses moindres réactions… Quand il y pensait, il se disait que n'ayant jamais réellement eu de personne si proche de lui, c'était parce que c'était nouveau, qu'il réagissait comme cela… Il ne pouvait pas penser que c'était spécial, cela ne lui venait pas à l'idée. Lorsqu'il rentra chez eux ce soir là, il avait pris la décision de parler à son meilleur ami, la situation étant proprement ridicule et en effet, Jaejoong devait encore s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Junsu se trouvait non loin de l'entrée, lorsqu'il arriva :

_Ah ! Min n'est pas avec toi ? _

_Il est resté un peu… Il ne tardera pas._

_Tu as mangé ?_

_Non, je verrai ça plus tard…_

_Bon. Yoochun et moi on va sortir les chiens. _

Junsu n'était pas la discrétion incarnée, aussi lorsqu'il attrapa Yoochun –qui se demandait ce qu'on lui voulait- et qu'il le poussa dehors, puisqu'il fit un signe de tête à Yunho… Le leader comprit le message, identique sur le fond, à ce que Changmin lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il soupira et se rendit au salon, où Jaejoong était dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télé. Rien que le fait de voir ses béquilles appuyées contre la table près de lui, et Yunho se sentit manquer de courage. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Jaejoong avait fait un quelconque reproche : ces derniers jours, il semblait plus malheureux qu'autre chose. Malheureux parce que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas drôle en soi et parce qu'en plus, les agissements de Yunho lui faisaient de la peine. Mais il n'avait pas l'air rancunier ni en colère… Pourquoi alors, faisait-il aussi peur à Yunho ? La réponse était toute simple : parce que le leader avait peur que quelque chose ne soit brisé entre eux. Ils s'entendaient et se comprenaient si bien… Ils partageaient des choses assez personnelles, une véritable prouesse pour le garçon si réservé que Yunho avait toujours été… Et si jamais cela n'était plus ? Perdre tout cela aurait été un coup dur pour Yunho. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, cela le déstabilisa un instant. Il refit surface lorsqu'il vit Jaejoong se lever et attraper ses béquilles, sur lesquelles il s'appuya, s'apprêtant à passer entre le canapé et la table basse. Lorsque l'androgyne l'aperçut, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence, il se figea. Il tenta un pauvre sourire, s'apprêtant à voir le regard de Yunho se détourner de lui comme souvent ces derniers temps… Mais là, le leader continua à le regarder. Mieux : il lui rendit son sourire, ce qui étonna Jaejoong. Et il fut doublement surpris lorsque Yunho s'adressa à lui directement :

_Où vas-tu ?_

_Dans ma chambre…_

_Je t'y emmène._

_Pas la peine, je peux très bien…_

_S'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi._

Il avait l'air si sérieux que Jaejoong ne songea plus à lui désobéir. Il resta debout, le voyant s'approcher de lui. La joie de voir Yunho lui reparler franchement et naturellement céda tout de suite la place à la réticense, lorsque Yunho le prit par les épaules, passant un bras sous ses cuisses –puisqu'il n'osait s'approcher du genou- et le souleva délicatement. L'aîné se sentit devenir rouge écrevisse, tant il trouvait la situation embarrassante. Bien sûr vu qu'il était blessé, il n'y avait pas 36 façons de le porter pour éviter de lui faire mal… Et honnêtement, monter en béquilles les quelques marches menant à l'étage vers les chambres, c'était du sport pour lui… Mais quand bien même…

_Mais…_

_Accroche-toi._

_C'est… gênant._

Yunho acquiesça, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Quand il fut sûr de bien le tenir, il le conduisit à l'étage. Ce n'était pas que Jaejoong soit spécialement lourd, mais enfin il restait un homme et franchement, dans les escaliers, Yunho se fit une petite frayeur en prenant mal appui sur la dernière marche. Mais ils arrivèrent à bon port, alors que Jaejoong regardait partout ailleurs pour le guider au cas où et surtout pour éviter de penser que franchement, la situation restait embarrassante… Yunho le déposa directement sur son lit, se courbant le plus possible pour que Jaejoong se retrouve directement assis dessus, sans efforts. Et alors qu'il allait se redresser, il s'aperçut que Jaejoong avait passé ses bras autour de son cou –depuis quand ?-. Ils se retrouvèrent donc nez-à-nez et surtout, les yeux dans les yeux, écarlates à cause de l'effort pour l'un et de l'embarras pour l'autre. Il fallut deux secondes de plus à Jaejoong pour se réveiller, se rendre compte qu'il le regardait un peu trop fixement et de trop près. Donc il le lâcha en se demandant à quoi il pensait, balbutiant des remerciements tandis que Yunho assurait que ce n'était rien, bien qu'il se sente inexplicablement confus aussi. Il s'assit au bord du lit, obligeant son propriétaire à se pousser un peu.

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux_… murmura enfin Yunho, fixant le mur.

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai… Je t'ai fait travailler comme un forcené et maintenant, tu es dans cet état…_

_Tu__ n'y es pour rien. T__u__as raison de me pou__sser. Je dois être plus sérieux, _assura Jaejoong.

_Tu ne vas pas te __laisser__ abattre__,__ hein ? Tu feras ta rééducation sérieusement ?_demanda Yunho, soulagé de l'entendre dire cela.

_Oui Yunho…_

_Ne dis pas oui pour me faire plaisir._

_Non, je le pense. Je sais ce qui se passe. Je sais que__ je p__eux être évincé…_dit-il gravement._ Je ne dois __p__a__s traîner._

_On ne te laissera pas partir. _

_Il faut l'envisager._

_Si tu pars, alors nous aussi ! _s'écria Yunho, son ton montant de phrases en phrases.

_Ne sois pas bête._

_Je ne continuerai pas sans toi._

_Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Yunho. Ca fait tellement sérieux…_

Pudique, oui. Mais franc malgré tout. Certaines choses dépassaient la pudeur habituelle, que Yunho le veuille ou non. Surtout là, qu'il sentait Jaejoong rabaissé plus bas que terre, lui qui n'ignorait pas que son cas était sujet de discussions au sein de leur compagnie… qui se croyait source de problèmes pour les quatre autres… Comment devait-il se sentir ces temps-ci ? Il devait plus que jamais avoir besoin d'être épaulé, et Yunho n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de fuir ! Heureusement que Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin avaient pris soin de leur 'maman'… Il faudra qu'il les remercie pour cela, d'ailleurs. Mais sa détermination à assurer à Jaejoong que sans lui, ce ne serait pas possible… Cela mit l'androgyne mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il était plaisant d'entendre cela. Surtout après ces jours de froid entre eux. Mais c'était inattendu et à dire vrai, il ne savait comment réagir. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il prendrait Yunho dans ses bras, pour le remercier de l'avoir ramené à sa chambre et d'être aussi sympa avec lui maintenant… Mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop tactile ? Toutes ces années quand il était plus jeune, il savait que c'était un problème… Et avec Yunho c'était devenu une habitude, le leader ayant fini par lui-même rechercher le contact. Mais parfois, Jaejoong avait peur d'en abuser. Alors il resta sagement à sa place, se contentant de sourire pour manifester sa reconnaissance. Et Yunho persista :

_Je suis sérieux ! Jae, je ne suis pas bête au point d'ignorer que pas mal de choses ne seraient pas arrivées sans toi ! Et notamment entre nous tous. Notre bonne entente, la vie agréable et sécurisée qu'on mène ici… C'est toi qui fait de nous une famille. On a tous besoin de toi._

_Toi aussi ?_demanda-t-il avant même d'y penser.

_Moi surtout._

_Ca ne te ressemble pas, de dire des choses comme ça…_bafouilla Jaejoong, alors qu'il se sentait anormalement heureux.

_Tu m'as appris à être moins pudique._

_J'ai fait de toi un sentimental. J'en suis pas peu fier !_plaisanta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

_T'es bête… Je te remonte tes béquilles, ok ?_

_Ok…_

Yunho se leva dans le but de faire l'aller-retour au salon afin de lui ramener ses béquilles, pour le cas où Jaejoong voudrait se déplacer. La soirée ne faisait que commencer après tout. Mais alors qu'il gagnait la porte de la chambre, Jaejoong l'observa attentivement. Yunho avait besoin de lui ? Yunho ne continuerait pas sans lui ? Yunho s'énervait si l'on évoquait son d »part ? Bien que Jaejoong sache tout à fait que Yunho réagirait ainsi s'il s'agissait de n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Il se sentit inexplicablement heureux. Plus encore que la douleur et le sentiment de perte qu'il ressentait à rester ainsi cloué à la maison lorsque tous allaient travailler… C'était la complicité avec Yunho qui lui manquait… Il avait peur que Yunho lui en veuille de les ralentir… Et maintenant, non seulement il n'y avait plus de problèmes entre eux, mais en plus il se sentait tellement important…

_Mais si tu continues de __dire __des ch__o__s__es qui me plaisent, je sens que je vais avoir un problème…_articula-t-il doucement, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

_Tu me parlais ?_

_Non, je __p__arlais tout seul, _se rattrapa-t-il, gêné d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

_Ah__ bon… Jae… Tu pourra__s__me pardonner, tu penses ?_hésita le leader.

_Arrête avec ça, je ne t'en veux pas._

_Tu devrais._

_Quoi, tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'en veuille ?_

_Je n'y tiens pas, mais je comprendrai…_

_Très b__ien. Approche, je vai__s te montrer comme je t'en veux, _fit Jaejoong sur un ton espiègle.

_Vas-y, je l'ai mérité._

Yunho s'approcha de lui, s'attendant à se faire frapper… Ou au moins une petite gifle. Il l'aurait mérité, de son point de vue. Et il avait tellement peur que Jaejoong lui en veuille, qu'il n'avait même pas perçu son ton ironique à l'instant. Il s'accroupit donc près du lit, s'attendant à Dieu sait quoi, lorsque les lèvres de Jaejoong se posèrent sur sa joue. Rapidement, puisque Jaejoong bien qu'il trouvait ce tour assez drôle, se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu loin. Mais Yunho n'avait pas l'air en colère. C'était la surprise qui dominait, puisqu'il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses, le fixant l'air ahuri.

_Hé !_

_Si tu voyais ta tête…_s'amusa Jaejoong.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça !_

_Pour que tu arrêtes de penser des bêtises._

_Tu ne pouvais pas juste me le dire ? _grogna le leader, cramoisi.

_Je te ferai remarquer que je l'ai fait, mais apparemment tu n'as pas compris._ _Allez, ce n'était rien qu'un bisou. Sur la joue, en plus_, murmura Jaejoong de cette voix de gamin désolé qu'il savait prendre.

_Ouais bon._ _Je faisais quoi moi, avant…_

_Mes béquilles, Yunho… _rappela l'aîné.

_Ah ouais ! Bouge pas ! _s'écria-t-il, bondissant sur ses pieds.

_J'aurais du mal… _s'amusa l'autre en le regardant partir.


	16. Prendre soin de lui

**C'est effrayant, c'est déjà le chapitre 16 ! oO Ca passe archi vite ! Merci en tout cas, d'être là et de commenter, ce qui me motive grandement ! J'aime bien cette fic, y a un côté doux (et lent aussi, j'avoue ) qui m'apaise bien en ce moment :)**

**Prendre soin de lui**

_C'est bon pour vous… comme convenu, dès que le présentateur l'annoncera vous quitterez le plateau._

Yunho acquiesça discrètement, un doigt sur l'oreillette, outil qu'il n'appréciait que modérément, mais enfin il n'avait pas toujours le choix, malheureusement… On venait de lui dire que l'émission touchait à sa fin, du moins pour ce qui les concernait et qu'au moment où le présentateur le dirait, ils devraient comme convenu, partir par le côté pour rejoindre les coulisses. Cela avait été très sympa. Jaejoong était arrivé un peu plus tôt sur le plateau pour être assis, et les autres l'avaient rejoint de chaque côté, debout eux. Les jours et semaines avaient passé et maintenant, Jaejoong ne se servait plus que d'une seule béquille, parfois deux quand il avait mal… Mais il ne pouvait pas encore tenir debout durant trois ou quatre minutes, soit le temps d'une chanson. Il aurait pu faire un faux pas et tomber, vu qu'il n'était pas très stable. Pour l'heure, la petite interview s'était bien passée et de toute façon, Yoochun et Yunho de chaque côté, étaient presque collés à lui au cas où.

Enfin, ils commencèrent à partir tandis que l'on annonçait les invités suivants… La petite scène qui faisait office de plateau était assez haute. Et si en un bond Changmin et Yunho sautèrent sur le sol pour gagner les coulisses, il n'en fut évidemment pas de même pour Jaejoong, qui ne voyait d'autre solution que celle de s'asseoir bien au bord et de se laisser tomber, en priant pour ne pas avoir le réflexe de s'appuyer sur la mauvaise jambe. Alors qu'il allait pour s'asseoir, Yunho lui tendit la main :

_Jae, attends. Donne ta main._

_Non, mais…_

_C'est trop haut, tu vas te faire mal. Excusez-moi, _fit le leader à l'attention d'un membre du staff, _quelqu'un amène ses béquilles là ?_

_Je m'en occupe !_

_Merci. Ta main, Jae, _répéta-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

_Mais on est toujours filmés… _murmura le jeune homme, embarrassé.

_Et alors ? Ca passera mieux si tu tombes et que tu te fais mal ?_

_Bon, vas-y ou je te pousse, _ajouta Yoochun derrière lui, pour qu'il se décide.

_Ok…_

Jaejoong se fit donc aider pour descendre sur la terre ferme, en prenant soin de ne pas réellement s'appuyer sur la mauvaise jambe. Yunho l'attrapa fermement, le portant presque les quelques secondes nécessaires, par peur qu'il ne se fasse mal, et Yoochun, en bon inspecteur des travaux finis, observa la scène sans trop s'impliquer mais en souriant néanmoins, comme s'il trouvait la chose amusante. Une fois à terre, Jaejoong le lâcha aussitôt, quelque peu embarrassé.

_Voilà. C'est bon ?_

_Oui. Merci…_

_Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?_

_Non, tout va bien, _murmura-t-il en le regardant avec un mélange de gratitude et d'inexplicable gêne.

_Sûr ?_

_Oui Yunho… _assura-t-il en prenant la béquille qu'on lui tendait._Tout va très bien… Mieux que bien, même._

_A ce point là ? Et ben !_

Yunho s'amusa de cette réponse enjouée, ne comprenant pas que sa sollicitude touchait vraiment l'androgyne. Il se sentait vraiment… comme protégé. Lui qui prenait soin de tout et de tout le monde –avec joie, par ailleurs-, il était toujours secoué lorsque c'était à son tour d'être choyé. Pourtant Yunho était aux petits soins avec lui depuis sa blessure, et même avant cela, il gardait toujours un œil sur lui… Il n'avait pas oublié qu'avec Jaejoong, malgré leurs différends au début, il y avait toujours eu un bon feeling, quelque chose de particulier… Il n'avait pas oublié que le jour où il avait perdu quelqu'un d'important pour lui, Jaejoong avait été très présent et avait beaucoup contribué à ce qu'il digère la chose au mieux. Il lui devait beaucoup, mine de rien. Et même sans cela, il s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était instinctif. Et cela touchait toujours Jaejoong qui malgré les années, en semblait toujours surpris.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la loge qui leur avait été attribuée pour l'émission, attendant de repartir chez eux. Comme souvent, une pile de lettres et de cadeaux –soigneusement fouillés au préalable- était répartie en cinq petit tas, un pour chacun. Et comme toujours, ce fut Changmin qui se jeta dessus le premier, impatient et curieux.

_Le bus est derrière ? _questionna Junsu.

_Oui, il va falloir le rejoindre maintenant. _

_Attends, j'ouvre les paquets, _protesta le plus jeune.

_Min, on peut faire ça à la maison…_

_Tiens ? Ah Jae, c'est pour toi ça ! _fit-il en tendant une lettre à son aîné, dont le visage pâlit dès qu'il la lut.

_Euh je… Euh… _

_Un problème ? _questionna ce farceur de Yoochun. _Une fan hystérique qui dit vouloir te raser la tête pour conserver tes__ cheveux histoire d'avoir un truc de toi ? Ou plus classiquement, elle veut que tu lui fasses un enfant ?_

_T'es pas net toi ! _s'offusqua Yunho. _Un souci, Jae ?_

_Non non… Les gars, je vais vous laisser rentrer sans moi, ok ?_

_Ah bon ? Mais comment tu vas…_

_Pas __de souci. Rentrez, je vous rejoindrai, _répéta l'androgyne en prenant sa seconde béquille pour partir.

_Mais Jae, tu ne peux pas conduire, et de toute façon tu n'as pas ta voiture, comment… _commença le leader, ne comprenant pas ce brusque comportement froid.

_On me ramènera._

'_On' ? Oh… Ca a un rapport avec cette lettre ?_

_Oui… Je dois voir quelqu'un._

_Héhé, sacré tombeur !_

L'ultime réplique de Yoochun ne fit pas rire ni le concerné, ni même les autres d'ailleurs. Car vue sa tête, il se serait bien passé apparemment, de ce rendez-vous. Disons qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'air enchanté… Il sortit à son rythme, Changmin lui ouvrant la porte pour l'aider, avant de jeter un regard vers Yunho, qui semblait ennuyé. Jaejoong était un grand garçon, mais enfin il allait faire nuit et dans son état, ce n'était peut-être pas prudent de partir comme cela… Mais enfin, s'il n'était pas seul… Il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment ? Yunho l'ignorait. Mais en même temps, il ignorait tout de la vie privée de Jaejoong. Autant Yoochun racontait à qui voulait l'entendre –ou pas- ses conquêtes, autant Jaejoong restait discret sur le sujet… Si bien qu'à part la petite amie qui l'avait largué peu après leur rencontre et qu'il avait revu il n'y a pas si longtemps… Il ignorait qui Jaejoong avait connu. Mais en même temps, cela ne le regardait pas. Il se disait juste que pour que jamais personne ne soit venu à la maison, c'est que cela n'avait jamais été bien sérieux.

Jaejoong traversait le couloir, saluant au passage les membres de l'équipe et toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait y aller, un conseil n'aurait pas été de refus. Mais pour les conseils, il demandait à Yunho. Et là… Pas moyen. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, il s'arrêta et vit Junsu se planter à côté de lui.

_Tu m'as fais peur !_

_Pardon. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles très perturbé._

_C'est pas une lettre de fan, c'est un mot, _expliqua alors Jaejoong, comme de toute façon, Junsu en savait long à ce sujet._ Il a dû arriver__ à le donner et on s'est trompé en le posant sur le tas de Min. _

_Et c'est de qui ?_

_Shoji._

_C'est pas le type qui t'avait rapporté ta veste ?_

_Oui._

Parce qu'il était peu évident de papoter et de marcher ainsi, Jaejoong stoppa définitivement et s'adossa au mur, Junsu en face de lui. Jaejoong posa sa tête contre le mur également, l'air vraiment fatigué et surtout, bien paumé. Il se sentait presque comme s'il flottait, balloté entre plein d'évènements dont la majorité ne dépendait pas de lui… Incapable de prendre les choses en main pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Et sans but clair et défini, cela se compliquait forcément. Pourtant il n'avait pas à se plaindre : sa vie était parfaite, professionnellement déjà. Même si en ce moment il était un peu sur la touche, il avait tout de même une carrière qui se profilait bien, pour son âge… Des amis géniaux, une famille de rêve… Même avec ça, il n'était pas satisfait. Comme si perpétuellement, la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose se rappelait à son bon souvenir, lui donnant un fort sentiment de solitude, malgré tout cet entourage… Il était trop exigeant, voilà el problème ! I ls'agaçait tout seul, tiens.

_Y a un souci ?_

_Il veut me voir, _expliqua-t-il, trop fatigué pour maintenir son habituelle réserve qui normalement ne cédait que devant Yunho._ Il dit qu'il ne comprend pas, que je ne lui ai rien expliqué…. Il a raison, je lui dois une explication._

_Mais y en a pas. Tu m'as dit que vous passiez le temps et puis tu en as eu marre, c'est tout._

_C'est ce que je t'ai dit, oui… _

_Y autre chose ?_

_C'est un mélange… Je pense encore à ma copine d'avant… Pas dans le sens où je veux la récupérer mais où ses critiques m'ont marqué… _souffla Jaejoong en allumant une cigarette pour se détendre. _Et puis c'est __un homme, Shoji. Pour tout ça, je ne peux pas._

_Je ne te suis pas là… _murmura Junsu, un peu perdu. _Qu'il soit un homme n'est pas un problème pour toi, si je t'ai bien compris l'autre fois._

_Ca n'en est pas un. Normalement non. Mais j'ai eu… honte._

_Honte ? _

_Je me suis regardé un instant et je me suis trouvé… Efféminé… Bizarre… Incertain. Je l'ai laissé tomber parce que je me dégoûtais._

Même Yunho n'en savait pas autant. Mais deux choses poussaient Jaejoong à se livrer ainsi. La première, c'était qu'il était fatigué, son esprit était confus et à moitié endormi ces temps-ci, par les médicaments qu'il prenait pour soulager la douleur… Ce soir il avait pris double dose, comme il savait qu'il devait tenir devant des caméras. Et la seconde, c'était que le hasard avait fait que Junsu soit au courant. Donc le plus dur était passé, maintenant qu'il en sache davantage ou non, cela ne ferait pas une grosse différence… Et puis il avait tenu sa langue par rapport à ce qu'il savait, et là Jaejoong avait besoin de parler.

_Tu ne t'assumes pas trop, quoi, _résuma le châtain.

_Je voudrai t'y voir !_se braqua-t-il aussitôt.

_C'était pas une critique, je me doute__ que ça fait beaucoup à digérer, _se rattrapa aussitôt Junsu, se trouvant très maladroit.

_Je me pose trop de questions, elles sont nombreuses et anciennes… Je ne m'en sors pas. J'aimerai tellement que ce soit comme dans les films : je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimerait comme je suis, sans vouloir me faire changer… que je ne décevrai pas au bout de cinq minutes ou presque… J'aurais confiance et voilà…_

Long soupir. C'était presque dramatique, une situation si compliquée. Jaejoong avait mal lorsqu'il était seul, il avait besoin d'être aimé, plus que la majorité des gens… Et en même temps, il avait si peu confiance en lui et il en exigeait peut-être tellement trop en effet, qu'il n'arrivait pas à construire même le début de quelque chose. C'était un peu désespérant. Peut-être qu'il se prenait trop la tête ? Shoji n'était-il pas bien ? Il avait l'air accroché à lui, il était gentil et drôle, pas moche en plus… Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Shoji. Tenter le coup ? Est-ce que cela ne lui ferait pas du bien, d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais émis de reproche sur son attitude ou sa personnalité…

_Tu as vu l'âge qu'on a ? C'est normal de ne pas avoir trouvé la__ bonne. Ou le bon, dans ton cas, _tenta Junsu avec tout l'humour dont il était capable.

_Tu es tellement ouvert par rapport à ça…_observa Jaejoong en souriant devant sa remarque.

_J'aime pas quand tu es triste. Personne n'aime ça, d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est dur pour toi, avec en plus ton genou… Tu devrais juste faire ce qui te plait, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien. Si tu regrettes ce type, alors vas le rejoindre et donne-lui une chance. Si tu estimes que ça ne mènera nulle part, alors n'y vas pas. Ou vas-y, mais sois ferme une fois pour toutes._

_Hey, 'Su tu… Ben t'es __p__a__s parti ?_lança Yoochun, qui était arrivé vers eux de manière inattendue.

_Si si, j'y vais. A plus tard._

Jaejoong s'éloigna, non sans un regard reconnaissant à Junsu. Et quand il sortit, en équilibre sur un pied, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de secours par laquelle il sortait. Une main par-dessous son épaule, la poussa pour lui. Surpris, il se tourna un peu et vit Yunho qui la maintenait ouverte afin qu'il ne s'embête pas pour passer. Dans le regard de son leader qui ne prononça aucun mot, Jaejoong put lire toutes sortes de choses… De l'inquiétude, massivement… Comme un reproche, aussi. Mais surtout, et c'était déjà plus étonnant… Comme de la tristesse et une espèce de supplication silencieuse… Cela frappa l'aîné, qui hésita à sortir. Mais on l'attendait. Et quand bien même. Yunho n'avait rien dit. Jaejoong se rendit alors compte qu'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Cela lui fit presque peur, car il trouvait cette pensée inappropriée. Il hocha la tête pour le remercier de son aide, ignora les nombreuses questions que soulevait ce regard énigmatique, et partit comme il le put, rejoindre l'angle de la rue où une voiture l'attendait…


	17. Une nouvelle histoire

**Je me suis bouclé ce chapitre avec Jaejoong dans les oreilles… Et ben j'en ressors toute détendue dis donc :). Ca m'a bien aidé à l'inspiration :)**

**Une nouvelle histoire**

Tandis qu'il peinait à gagner l'endroit où la voiture et son propriétaire surtout, l'attendait, Jaejoong se posa mille et une questions. Quel était cet étrange regard de la part de son leader à l'instant ? Et sa propre réaction ? D'ordinaire, il lui aurait souhaité une bonne soirée, et voilà. Mais ce silence entre eux… Il hésita presque à se retourner, avant de se dire que Yunho n'était certainement plus à la porte. Et surtout… Il eut peur que Yunho ait entendu sa précédente discussion avec Junsu. Parce que si tel avait été le cas, c'était cuit ! Il n'y avait pensé qu'une fois dehors, mais cela l'avait grandement fait cogiter, l'espace d'une seconde ! Mais Yunho n'avait rien entendu. Sans cela, il aurait eu une vraie réaction, obligé. Et puis Yoochun était arrivé après, coupant court à la discussion et précédent un peu Yunho. Donc ce dernier n'avait rien entendu, voilà qui était un soulagement. Le cœur plus léger, Jaejoong toqua à la vitre côté passager, et le propriétaire ouvrit la porte aussitôt. Jaejoong s'installa et Shoji mit ses béquilles sur la banquette arrière, prévenant qu'il était.

_Je suis content que tu sois venu, _dit-il enfin.

_Comment tu as réussi à faire arriver ce message jusqu'à moi ?_

_Hey vedette, ne me sous-estime pas ! _plaisanta-t-il.

Cela fit sourire le brun, qui s'imaginait bien Shoji balancer un sourire ravageur à un quelconque membre du personnel afin de parvenir à ses fins… Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir ainsi blessé. Il avait entendu dire que Jaejoong avait eu un petit accident et que son genou avait pris, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir en béquilles… Heureusement qu'il était venu en voiture, alors ! Pour tout dire, il n'aurait pas été surpris que Jaejoong ne vienne pas. Qu'on ne lui ait pas transmis le mot ou même qu'il ait eu, mais ait décidé de ne pas venir. Cela n'aurait pas été si surprenant… Il le regarda longuement, avant de dire :

_Je suis vraiment content, tu sais._

_Shoji, je suis venu pour… Pour…_

_Mais encore ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne peux rien te promettre, alors… Juste un verre__, ok ? Un verre, _précisa Jaejoong, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

_Ok. Chez moi ?_

_Je ne suis pas certain que…_

_C'est juste parce que j'imagine qu'avec ta côte maintenant, boire un pot doit être compliqué. Et puis tu ne peux pas trop marcher…_

_Oui mais… Je préfèrerai un lieu public._

_Tu as peur de ne pas me résister ? _s'amusa l'autre.

_Mais non ! _s'écria aussitôt Jaejoong.

_Ça m'a toujours fait rire chez toi : tu ferais tomber n'importe qui juste en battant des cils, mais tu te comportes toujours comme si c'était les autres qui allaient te bouffer. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais. Mais soit, on va se trouver un coin tranquille._

_Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi… _constata pensivement le chanteur.

_Ben ? Tu voulais que je sois méchant ?_

_Non mais… Vraiment. Tu n'as pas changé quand on a commencé à bien marcher… Même quand je t'ai laissé, tu aurais pu me détester…_

_Tu oublies que quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ça marchait déjà fort pour vous. Et puis même, moi je ne suis pas très musique tu le sais, alors je n'allais pas rester avec toi pour ça, ou y voir un intérêt… Quant à te détester… Ca ne t'aurait pas fait revenir, non ?_

Plus il le regardait et l'écoutait, moins Jaejoong trouvait une bonne raison d'avoir rompu avec lui. Enfin si, il ne l'avait pas fait sur un coup de tête à ce moment là… Mais simplement, il ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher. Shoji était adorable et ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'ils avaient accroché : en discutant. De choses banales, mais le courant était passé. Jaejoong eut peur que son besoin d'être aimé ne prenne le pas sur sa réflexion et qu'il ne soit plus capable de réfléchir convenablement. Car tout ce qu'il voyait là, c'était un jeune homme avec qui il avait plaisir à être, qui ne se prenait pas la tête et qui par-dessus le marché, semblait accroché à lui… Pourquoi le laisser partir ? Cela aurait été stupide, en fait. _« Si tu le regrettes, alors vas le rejoindre et donne-lui une autre chance »,_ avait dit Junsu. C'était plein de bon sens, en fait.

_Tu veux toujours qu'on recommence ? _demanda-t-il alors.

_Ecoute, on n'était pas très sérieux et tout… mais on s'entendait bien, non ? _expliqua doucement l'autre.

_C'est vrai…_

_Alors quoi ? Tu es seul et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Moi je n'ai personne et j'aimais être avec toi. Je ne demande rien d'énorme, juste un essai. Si tu as peur pour ton boulot, je serai discret, comme avant… On s'en sortait bien, regarde._

_C'est pas le problème…_

_Alors ? qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire un essai ?_

_Rien__, c'est vrai, _réalisa Jaejoong.

_Ah ! Tu vois !_

_Alors, ce café _? J'espère au moins qu'il est bon, fit Jaejoong en souriant.

_Monsieur est exigeant en plus…_

Jaejoong se sentait mieux. Il avait en effet quitté Shoji pour de 'bonnes' raisons… Enfin, compréhensibles plus que bonnes, du moins. Mais s'il voulait mieux s'assumer et surtout se donner les moyens d'être un peu plus satisfait, alors il devait parfois se jeter à l'eau… Et en ce moment, il se croyait revenu le soir où il avait rencontré Shoji et où il avait succombé à sa nonchalance, son sourire ravageur et sa gentillesse. Cela lui faisait du bien, de se sentir désiré comme cela. Pas juste pour sa tête ou ce qu'il faisait, mais pour l'ensemble. Lorsque Shoji démarra, il eut l'impression que plus aucun doute ne subsistait en lui à ce sujet.

* * *

_Ah et merde !_

_Tout va bien ?_

Yoochun arriva dans la cuisine ventre à terre en entendant un tel bruit. Il y trouva Yunho debout au milieu de débris, et il comprit que son leader pourtant pas maladroit normalement, avait tout lâché pour qu'il y en ait autant. Déjà, faire la vaisselle à 22h passées, c'était une idée suspecte. De toute façon, de leur trajet de retour jusqu'à maintenant, Yunho avait soit tiré la tronche, soit ronchonné, pour le plus grand étonnement de ses trois camarades restant. Il arrivait bien entendu que Yunho ait ses humeurs, mais enfin il avait été uen crème toute la journée, alors le changement était un peu brutal… Yoochun s'accroupit pour l'aider à ramasser, tandis que Yunho pesta :

_Ouais, j'ai explosé trois assiettes en un coup donc la maman va me faire une scène, mais ça va !_

_Ohhh tu as l'air grognon toi ! Déjà au retour, tu…_

_Je vais bien !_

_Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? _tenta Yoochun, sachant bien qu'il se heurterait à un mur.

_Mais rien…_

Bon. C'est donc dans le silence qu'ils ramassèrent les débris, Yoochun allant ensuite terminer la vaisselle, histoire que tout le service n'y passe pas. Il envoya Yunho regarder la télé, se demandant toutefois quelle mouche le piquait pour qu'il soit ainsi. Une mauvaise nouvelle était-elle arrivée entretemps ? Possible… Si tel était le cas, ils n'en sauraient rien avant le retour de Jaejoong.

_Ca me fait plaisir._

_De quoi ?_

_Que tu te sois détendu. Dans la voiture quand tu es monté, je te jure… Je me suis dit que ça allait __être long. Tu étais là, recroquevillé sur toi-même, tu murmurais à peine… J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sauves en courant dès que je serai parti chercher à boire… _avoua Shoji.

_Excuse-moi… Je ne devrai pas, mais il y a beaucoup de choses en ce moment qui… Je me pose des questions._

_Avec toute cette pression que tu as, j'imagine que même les choses qui devraient être simples ne le sont plus pour toi, _songea Shoji.

_En effet._

_Comme par exemple, tu t'es forcément demandé si j'en voulais à ton fric plutôt qu'à toi, au début._

_Non ! _s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

_Mais si, _affirma Shoji en souriant avec compréhension._ J'aurais fait pareil, c'est normal. Mais tu ne le sauras qu'en me laissant une chance._

_C'est juste…_

_Tu es heureux en ce moment ? _demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Oui…_

_On n'y croit pas beaucoup, _remarqua-t-il ironiquement.

_Si si, tout va bien… J'ai toujours été du genre mélancolique de toute façon… A me dire qu'il me manque un truc alors que c'est probablement juste une case, qu'il me manque, _soupira Jaejoong, avec un pauvre sourire désabusé.

_Ce qu'il te manque, c'est un peu de confiance en toi… Et beaucoup, beaucoup d'affection._

Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que le jeune japonais était bien accroché. Comme il l'avait dit : tous les deux avant, ça n'avait jamais été sérieux et cela ils le savaient parfaitement… Mais cela n'empêchait pas un certain attachement. Et puis là qu'il sentait Jaejoong si vulnérable… Il voulait juste être avec lui et qui sait, remplir le vide ? Il lui resservit du café, sentant qu'ils en auraient besoin, et il se permit de passer sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, qui en broncha pas. Un bon point pour Shoji, qui s'assit à côté de lui. Dommage que Jaejoong, depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture, et encore plus maintenant, ne se défasse pas de son air absent… Comme s'il songeait à autre chose… ou à quelqu'un ? pensa Shoji. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait là… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire la remarque, Jaejoong constata avec embarras :

_Je parle trop de moi._

_Mais c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse. _

_Oui mais…_

_C'est toi que ça gêne. Moi, ça me va. Et puis ça te fait du bien de parler comme ça, non ? _fit-il en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

_Je crois que tu as raison, Yun… euh !… _s'arrêta-t-il brusquement.

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche en grand et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement, effaré qu'il était. Mais avec qui croyait-il parler ? Il regarda Shoji comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et il fut très décontenancé par son lapsus heureusement rattrapé avant que Shoji ne comprenne réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Néanmoins, il perçut évidemment son agitation et il demanda :

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? _

_Je… Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?_

_Bien sûr, tu te souviens où c'est ?_

_Oui… Je reviens tout de suite._

Jaejoong alla aussi vite qu'il le put s'enfermer là-dedans, histoire de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il réalisa alors ce que cette soirée avait de bizarre. Il ne se livrait pas. Jamais. Sauf à quelqu'un de bien particulier. Et encore, ce quelqu'un avait dû batailler fermer les premiers temps, pour recueillir des confidences. Mais maintenant que c'était fait et même s'il se livrait aussi à ses autres amis, il réservait ses états d'âme toujours à la même personne… Et ce soir, il avait bien parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, avec Shoji… Car le jeune homme savait et voulait écouter, car Jaejoong en avait besoin et puis il était sans doute moins sauvage maintenant… Mais surtout car la teneur de la discussion lui avait rappelé quelques moments particuliers… Et à la toute fin, il avait failli confondre. Lapsus révélateur, dit-on. Mais qu'il s'en faille d'un cheveu pour qu'il appelle 'Yunho' ce garçon qui depuis cinq bonnes minutes commençait à le faire craquer et avec qui il projetait de recommencer… Cela le perturba fortement. Il tenta de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien de sorcier là-dedans, et au bout du compte, il réussit à se calmer… Il était trop influençable aussi, voilà qu'il allait faire une montagne de ce lapsus. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il rejoignit son ex-amant, il avait déjà décidé.

* * *

_Bon Yunho, tu es pénible ! _s'agaça Changmin, alors que le leader tournait presque en rond dans le salon depuis un moment déjà.

_Mais quoi ? J'ai rien fait !_

_Tu es contrarié, alors arrête._

_Tu veux que je te dise : oui. Mais je ne sais pas pour__quoi !_ lança le leader, l'oeil noir.

_Etrange, tu étais d'excellente humeur toute la journée…_ constata Yoochun.

_Ouais… Ca fait quelle heure, là ?_

_Pas loin de minuit. _

_Bon… Je vais me coucher moi._

_Ben bonne nuit, _lança Junsu.

_Vous aussi._

Le leader monta prendre une douche rapide puis il alla se coucher, pas plus calmé qu'auparavant et pas plus avancé sur les raisons de cet état. Il regarda l'heure au réveil : minuit et quart. Bon. Il n'allait pas l'attendre, non ? Pourtant, Jaejoong l'avait souvent attendu, lui, quand il allait mal et qu'il tardait à rentrer… Mais là, c'était autre chose. Jaejoong n'allait pas mal, il était sorti avec quelqu'un. Aucune raison de l'attendre. Et pour faire quoi ? Il n'était pas son chaperon non plus. Il éteignit la lumière, bien couché sur ses résolutions. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Il avait beau être un peu calmé maintenant, même complètement… Il avait beau être tard, pas moyen de fermer l'œil. Alors il se releva dans le but de profiter du calme de la maison la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. Et puisqu'il était debout, il attendrait bien un peu, tiens. Juste comme ça… et en occultant complètement le fait qu'il y ait une possibilité pour que Jaejoong ne rentre pas ce soir.


	18. Saute d'humeur…

**Je t'en prie Louange :). Ah non non, ça ne me dit rien, un tel mp… Désolée alors, soit le site a merdouillé, soit c'est moi qui n'ait pas vu :(…**

**Merci tout le monde, de continuer à lire et surtout de prendre le temps de commenter si régulièrement ! :)**

**Saute d'humeur…**

Jaejoong rentra tard cette nuit là… Ou très tôt, cela dépendait de comment l'on voyait les choses. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas faire de bruit, mais en béquilles, la chose n'était pas vraiment aisée, il le savait. Alors il espérait qu'il n'allait pas réveiller ses amis. Shoji le déposa assez près pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de chemin à faire, et assez loin quand même pour ne pas alerter le voisinage et surtout les propriétaires… Et comme attendu de sa part, il se précipita hors du véhicule pour aller ouvrir la porte côté passager. Jaejoong sortit, le remercia, puis il l'embrassa avec ce sourire équivoque qui ne laisse guère de doutes sur ce qui a bien pu se passer avant cela. Et puis il traversa la rue et rentra dans la maison, le plus discrètement possible. Il n'était même pas fatigué, malgré l'heure. Il se sentait plutôt… léger. Bien. Il avait fait le bon choix en donnant une chance à ce garçon qui lui plaisait, finalement. A la limite, il se disait presque qu'il aurait pu rester chez lui. Il n'était pas obligé de partir après, Shoji le lui avait dit… Mais peu importe. Il l'appellerait tout à l'heure, après avoir dormi un peu et ils se reverraient bientôt. Quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux avait débuté… Et il en avait besoin. A ce moment de sa vie, cela tombait pile. Cela ne pouvait que le rendre joyeux.

Jaejoong accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau avant de se rendre dans le salon. Vraiment pas fatigué… Il n'avait qu'à rester là, tranquillement… C'était apaisant d'être seul dans le noir, la nuit, dans cette maison qui n'était calme qu'à ces moments là… Dehors il faisait un peu frais, d'où le fait qu'il n'aille pas squatter le carré d'herbe qu'ils avaient…Il se laissa plutôt tomber mollement sur le canapé, mais il se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui, et qui ne ressemblait pas tellement à un coussin… Pris par surprise, il se redressa –sur un pied-, pensant avoir affaire à l'un de leurs chiens, après tout. Il avança la main, tâta… Définitivement pas un coussin, ce truc.

_C'est ma jambe._

Jaejoong fit un fameux bond lorsque la voix un peu rauque et ensommeillée de Yunho s'éleva tout à coup dans ce silence. Heureusement que la table pas très loin derrière lui l'empêcha de basculer. Habituant progressivement ses yeux à l'obscurité, il s'aperçut que Yunho était allongé dans le canapé. Pour un peu, il avait carrément failli s'asseoir sur lui ! Reprenant ses esprits, il demanda :

_Yunho ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?_

_Non, __juste réveillé en sursaut… _assura l'autre en retenant un bâillement.

_Mais pourquoi tu dors là ?_

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu… J'ai dû m'assoupir. Ca fait quelle heure ?_

_J'en sais trop rien… 4h, je pense…_

_Ouah… Tu rentres seulement ?_

_Oui._

Yunho se redressa bien qu'il fut encore un peu dans le flou, faisant ainsi une place à son ami, qui s'assit de nouveau. A peine eut-il les fesses posée sur le canapé, qu'il se sentit un peu… pas mal à l'aise, mais presque. Avec un agacement certain, il remarqua que ces derniers temps, il n'était pas rare qu'il ait ce sentiment avec Yunho. Et ça n'avait pas lieu d'être : il s'agissait quand même de son meilleur ami et de la seule personne qui en savait autant à son sujet. Mais cette désagréable impression avait des répercussions étranges : il peinait parfois à le regarder dans les yeux… A se montrer familier comme il avait pu l'être par le passé… Et comme il lui cachait quelque chose d'important sur lui, une chose que seul Junsu savait, les confidences allaient grandement se limiter. Yunho ne devait pas savoir, pour Shoji. Sous aucun prétexte. Ca n'avait rien de rationnel et d'ailleurs, Jaejoong n'essayait même pas de l'expliquer. Juste que les choses resteraient ainsi. Mais de cette façon, il y aurait tout un pan de sa vie qu'il cacherait à Yunho et d'une certaine façon, cela l'attristait un peu. On s'habitue vite aux confidences, quand l'oreille prêtée est attentive.

_Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? _demanda Yunho, histoire de faire la conversation.

_Très bonne, oui._

_Tu as l'air bizarre…_

_Bizarre ? _répéta Jaejoong.

_Heureux._

_Je ne savais pas qu'être heureux rendait bizarre._

_C'était pas un reproche, au contraire. Disons que tu es parti l'air mélancolique, et là tu sembles… épanoui._

_Ah euh je…_

_C'est bien, si que__lque chose de bien t'est arrivé, _assura Yunho en souriant.

_Je crois, oui. _

Pas besoin que la lumière soit allumée et qu'il puisse tout bien voir… Yunho avait de la pratique : après tout, apprivoiser Jaejoong ne s'était pas fait en un jour ! Il en savait assez à son sujet pour constater –lorsque les rayons de la lune les lui laissaient entrevoir- son regard pétillant, presque grisé… Et après une soirée passée à 'voir quelqu'un', forcément, le constat n'était pas trop compliqué à faire… Et surtout, il y avait sa voix. Légèrement plus aigue qu'en temps normal, avec un débit un peu plus rapide aussi… Et ce sourire qui se devinait dans chaque fin de phrase.

En temps normal, Jaejoong aurait raconté. Pas dans les détails bien évidemment, mais il aurait expliqué. Qui c'était, ce qu'il représentait… On a beau être un homme, partager ce genre de choses peut être sympa aussi. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi attaché aux relations que l'était Jaejoong. D'ailleurs dans le cas présent, si cela avait été Junsu, Jaejoong se serait fait un plaisir de raconter. Comment il avait retrouvé quelqu'un et cette fois, il ferait en sorte que ça marche… Il ne jouerait pas au sauvage intouchable, mais donnerait sa confiance plus aisément… Ce soir, était-ce parce que c'était nouveau, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Si seulement ce pincement au cœur inexpliqué qu'il ressentait depuis son retour, voulait bien dégager… Et puis il se rappelait de ce moment, chez Shoji… Ce moment où il avait bien failli l'appeler 'Yunho'. C'était une petite erreur qui arrivait tout le temps et à tout le monde, mais franchement, vu le contexte, cela le gênait fortement…

_Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais monter dormir… _proposa-t-il.

_Toi au contraire, tu as l'air en forme._

_Oui… Mais je vais quand même y aller._

_Je t'a__ide ?_ demanda Yunho en se levant.

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire…_

_Jae, tu ne vas pas vouloir allumer pour ne pas les réveiller… Alors tu vas tomber, dans le noir comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas que je te porte, laisse-moi au moins t'aider à monter les escaliers, _expliqua Yunho, ce qui était plein de bon sens.

_D'accord, _céda l'androgyne.

Arrivés au bas des escaliers, Yunho l'aida comme convenu en lui permettant de s'appuyer sur lui au maximum. Ce ne fut pas évident, vu qu'il était quand même un peu fatigué… Mais ils y arrivèrent. Mais même sans trop y voir, Yunho sentait bien que Jaejoong était distant, qu'il regardait ailleurs… Il s'attendait presque à entendre un soupir de soulagement de sa part, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à l'étage et qu'il l'aurait lâché. Pourtant il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal ou qui aurait pu le contrarier… Pour commencer, en temps normal, ils n'auraient bougé de ce canapé que pour se faire un thé et continuer à parler tout le reste de la nuit –surtout que Jaejoong avait l'air en forme-… Mais là… Visiblement, l'androgyne n'y tenait guère. Pourtant, il avait assuré avoir passé une bonne soirée, non ?

_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? _chuchota le leader, une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Jaejoong.

_Non, pourquoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas, je te sens crispé…_

_Non Yunho, rassure-toi, tu n'as rien fait… _assura Jaejoong, se voulant rassurant.

_Bon. Alors… bonne nuit ?_

_Bonne nuit. A demain._

L'aîné rentra illico dans sa chambre, et ce ne fut que là qu'il l'échappa, le fameux soupir de soulagement. Agaçant, vraiment. S'il se sentait tendu comme un arc en présence de Yunho, cela allait le déstabiliser grandement par la suite… Parce que quand même, c'était son meilleur ami et il y tenait. Ca, pour y tenir… Quand il y repensait, Jaejoong se demandait toujours comment c'était possible, qu'il se soit attaché et livré à quelqu'un comme cela. Yunho avait sans doute su y faire… Jaejoong lui devait beaucoup, à commencer par un certain épanouissement. Alors ce n'était pas une impression sortie d'on en sait où qui allait mettre une ombre sur tout cela…

Le matin au petit-déjeuner -où il n'en manquait qu'un à table, parce qu'il peinait à sortir de son lit-, Jaejoong se sentait beaucoup mieux. Pareil que la veille, quand il était rentré… Serein, bien dans sa peau… Motivé à rééduquer sa jambe et à remonter sur scène aussi vite que possible… Tout allait à merveille, à tel point qu'il chantonnait en préparant à manger, ce qui était incontestablement bon signe. Et enfin, le paresseux de la bande, à savoir Yoochun, pointa le bout de son nez dans la cuisine, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

_Salut tout le monde ! Passé une bonne soirée ? _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la 'maman' qui s'affairait.

_Excellente, merci !_

_Tu as l'air bien heureux… C__e que je pense a donc été fait ?_ demanda Junsu qui n'y tenait plus.

_Junsu… _chuchota Jaejoong, rougissant.

Mais Junsu parlait simplement de réconciliation, et en plus il ne voyait pas le mal qu'il y avait à poser la question. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, Jaejoong pouvait tout à fait cacher la vérité aux autres. En partie. Il pouvait bien dire qu'hier il était avec quelqu'un, qu'il sortait avec ce quelqu'un et voilà. Pas plus. Les autres comprendraient l'essentiel, et il se garderait le reste. Tout cacher n'aurait servi à rien, et puis Jaejoong tout comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'ailleurs, pouvait bien sortir avec quelqu'un sans le claironner bruyamment ni l'amener sans arrêt. Donc il pouvait bien dire un minimum les choses, ce qu'il s'empressa de lui chuchoter :

_Sans préciser, tu peux bien le dire…_

_Dire quoi ? Dire quoi ?_ trépigna Changmin, aux aguets.

_Mais rien. J'ai juste… quelqu'un dans ma vie, _lâcha Jaejoong, ayant peur malgré tout d'en dire trop.

_Ahhh je comprends mieux cet empressement __hier soir ! _acquiesça Yoochun en souriant.

_C'est qui ? On la voit quand ?T'es amoureux ?_

_Du calme, tu te crois au tribunal ? _gronda Junsu, en entendant Changmin interroger ainsi, la bouche pleine en plus.

_Mais Junsu, tu étais au courant apparemment._

Jusque là, Yunho s'était gardé de tous commentaires. Bon, il ne tombait pas non plus des nues parce que d'abord, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire au fait que Jaejoong sorte avec quelqu'un, et ensuite les petits détails qu'il avait noté depuis la veille parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Mais lui qui s'était levé du bon pied, se sentait maintenant… grincheux. Il y a des jours, comme ça… Mais cela, il se l'expliquait, au contraire de la veille au soir : apparemment, Junsu savait, si l'on en croyait son comportement. Et il était tout de même rare, pour ne pas dire inédit, que Junsu sache quelque chose au sujet de Jaejoong, alors que Yunho l'ignorait… Non pas que Jaejoong ne puisse pas se confier à d'autres, surtout qu'il s'agissait quand même de Junsu ! Simplement… Le sujet 'relations' était un dossier des plus sensibles avec Jaejoong, qui avait du mal à en parler. Alors… Voir que Junsu savait visiblement tout et que lui débarquait… Cela fit quelque chose au leader. C'était un réflexe.

_Oh je l'ai juste appris par has__ard… _assura Junsu, percevant la froideur du commentaire.

_Yunho ? _tenta l'aîné.

_Tant mieux pour toi, Jae. Je suppose._

_Merci… _répondit-il machinalement, franchement mal à l'aise maintenant.

_On connait ?_

_Non… _répliqua-t-il en coulant par réflexe un regard vers Junsu.

_Ah,__ apparemment si, _fit sarcastiquement Yunho, ayant perçu l'échange de regards.

_C'est…_

… _par h__asard, oui,__ j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part,_fit sèchement le leader, coupant ainsi Junsu. _Je vais monter m__e doucher. _

Là-dessus, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, joignant le geste à la parole. Junsu en avait presque des suées, tant le regard noir de Yunho lui avait toujours collé la frousse. Et là qu'il lui avait été adressé, et pas qu'une fois en plus… Même s'il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était presque soulagé que cet échange soit terminé ! Et à voir la tête décomposée de Jaejoong, il devait probablement être du même avis. Mais il n'y avait pas 36 solutions : seul Junsu était au courant, et ils n'allaient pas commencer à feindre ça aussi, sans cela ils ne s'en sortiraient plus ! Et puisque qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, au juste ? Mais sur ce coup là, Yoochun était plus vif il avait compris le problème, du moins sa partie la plus simple :

_Et ben ça me rappelle hier soir…_soupira-t-il en continuant de manger, peu affecté par cette saute d'humeur.

_Hier soir ?_releva Jaejoong.

_Il était mal luné, une horreur ! _

_Ah bon ? Pourtant cette nuit…_

_Cette nuit ?_souligna Changmin.

_Quand je suis rentré, on a discuté un peu, et il ne m'a pas semblé…_

_A__v__ec toi, il__ est toujours sympa, tu noteras, _lança Yoochun sur le ton de l'évidence.

_C'est pas ton téléphone, qui sonne ?_remarqua Changmin.

_Ah si ! _constata soudain l'aîné. _Merci !... Allo ? Oh… C'est gentil d'appeler ! Attends un instant…_

_Compris ! On dégage, on dégage… _marmonna Yoochun sur un ton faussement râleur.

Changmin dégagea, oui, mais pas sans son petit déjeuner et des réserves, qu'il colla dans les bras de Yoochun afin –sait-on jamais !- de ne pas mourir de faim dans le salon, allez savoir… Profitant de ces quelques secondes seuls à seuls et avant que Jaejoong ne reprenne sa conversation –et vue sa tête, pas besoin de boule de cristal pour deviner qui appelait-, il lui chuchota avec sincérité :

_Hé ! Juste un mot : je suis content pour toi._

_Merci Junsu, tes bons __conseils m'ont bien aidé, _répondit-il chaleureusement.

_Tant mieux. Et puisque je suis le seul à tout savoir là-dessus, tu me raconteras… Je te sens bien heureux, mais encore un peu indécis malgré tout…_

_Pas indécis… Mais c'est __comme si quelque chose clochait, _admit-il.

_Te pose__s__ pas trop de questio__ns Jae. Fonce, tu verras bien, _l'encouragea-t-il avec cette bonne humeur qui le caractérisait.

_Oui… _acquiesça Jaejoong avant de reprendre son téléphone. _Allo ? Excuse-__moi__ ! Je t'écoute !_


	19. Retrouvailles

**Merci Maya, d'avoir laissé ce commentaire ! Ca me fait plaisir aussi d'avoir de nouveaux avis, et j'espère que la suite te conviendra :)**

**Pour celles qui liraient mes deux autres fics (Precious One et Cap') : la suite arrive. Dès lundi, j'aurais du temps libre, alors que là depuis 15 jours et jusqu'à fin de semaine, c'est un peu un rythme de fou… Je vais quand même essayer de poster un petit quelque chose cette semaine encore, mais pas sûr…**

**Retrouvailles**

_Tu sors ? _

_Ouais ! _

_Amuse-toi bien._

Enfin, Jaejoong pouvait à nouveau dévaler les escaliers ou bien monter les marches deux par deux. Enfin pour bien faire, vu que l'attelle n'était pas enlevée depuis très longtemps, il aurait dû y aller avec modération… Mais se tenir à nouveau sur ses deux jambes était un tel plaisir qu'il avait plus envie de courir que de marcher posément. Ceci étant, une fois en bas –après avoir sauté par-dessus la dernière marche comme à son habitude-, il croisa le regard réprobateur de Changmin, qui hurlait chaque fois qu'il le voyait si imprudent. Jaejoong allait reprendre l'entraînement le lendemain et même s'il avait eu de la rééducation, selon le plus jeune, mieux valait ne pas trop abuser. Jaejoong lui lança son plus beau sourire innocent façon 'je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête', avant de répliquer :

_Oui… Tiens, Yunho est sorti aussi ?_

_Non, il est en bas…_

_A cette heure ? _s'étonna Jaejoong, trouvant que 21h était une drôle d'heure pour être dans la salle d'entraînement… quoiqu'avec Yunho, on ne savait jamais…

_Je crois que ça ne va pas trop… _confessa Changmin, après une brève hésitation.

_Ah bon ?_

_J'ai pas tout saisi, mais il y aurait des soucis dans sa famille, par rapport à l'héritage de sa grand-mère… Comme ça arrive parfois, ça se bataille un peu…_

_Oh…_

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué aujourd'hui, que ça n'allait pas pour son leader et meilleur ami. A dire vrai, depuis qu'il était sur son petit nuage, il passait un peu moins de temps ici… Des soirées voire des nuits entières… Et la journée était consacrée au boulot –à défaut de pouvoir tout de suite reprendre la danse, il continuait le chant-. Donc pas l'idéal pour discuter. Il était normal qu'il partage désormais son temps, mais il est vrai que sa vie jusque là s'était résumé à la maison et aux quatre autres… Alors forcément, le changement était perceptible… Mais davantage pour eux que pour lui. De plus, il percevait dans la voix de Changmin et de toute façon dans la teneur de ses propos, que ce n'était pas une histoire née aujourd'hui. Cela devait traîner depuis des jours et voilà que lui, il débarquait. Alors qu'il était bien placé pour savoir combien cette perte avait affecté Yunho… Mais aussi, depuis quelques temps avec lui, ce n'était plus la même chose. Il parlait davantage à Junsu s'il le fallait, et Yunho semblait se renfermer… Leur dernière vraie discussion remontait à bien loin… si on tenait compte du fait, bien sûr, qu'avant c'était pratiquement chaque soir. D'un coup, Jaejoong prit conscience de tout cela. Quand il comparait avant et maintenant, il voyait la différence. Le fait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant le fit culpabiliser. Oubliant le froid –parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop comment nommer cela- qu'il y avait entre eux ces temps-ci, il fit demi-tour aussitôt.

_Ben où tu vas ?_

_Je vais le voir…_

_Mais et ta sortie ?_

_Je suis en avance là, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, _fit-il après un regard à sa montre.

Jaejoong descendit aussitôt, avec bizarrement, un peu d'appréhension. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, la culpabilité et le désir d'aider son meilleur ami s'il le pouvait, passant avant. Il trouva le leader assis sur un des tapis, les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux… Il fixait les grands miroirs sur le mur de gauche d'un regard un peu lointain… Jaejoong fut désolé de le voir avec une mine si triste. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, s'annonçant pour ne pas le surprendre :

_Yunho ?_

_Salut… On mange ? _demanda Yunho, songeant que c'était souvent pour cette raison que l'aîné descendait le chercher.

_Euh non… Je ne venais pas pour…_

_Tu sors ? _fit-il, voyant qu'il avait son manteau sur lui.

_Yunho, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, _répliqua Jaejoong, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Hm ? Si si, ça va bien._

_S'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi… Tu peux me parler, tu le sais bien, non ?_

_Je… J'accorde sans doute trop d'importance à des petites choses…_

_Oui, mais c'est aussi ça qui fait que tu es le mieux à même de nous diriger, _répondit l'aîné avec un grand sourire.

_Mais en dehors__ du boulot, est-ce que c'est une si bonne chose ? _murmura pensivement Yunho.

_Changmin m'a dit, pour ta grand-mère…_

_Je lui avais dit de ne rien te dire, pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Il tenait sa langue, jusque là, _soupira Yunho.

_Parce que ça fait un moment que __ça dure ?_ demanda Jaejoong, plus pour confirmer qu'autre chose.

_Quelques jours…_

_Et pourquoi je l'apprends seulement maintenant ? Et pas par toi, en plus ? _sermonna-t-il.

_A quel moment j'aurais pu te parler de ça ? Le matin aux répétitions ? L'après-midi, pareil ? Ou le soir, juste avant que tu ne sortes. On travaille pas mal, Jae… Et quand ça n'est pas le cas, on ne te voit plus. _

Le ton n'était pas du tout celui qui sonnait comme un reproche ou quelque chose du même ordre… C'était plus… un regret. Une déception. Clairement. Et Jaejoong le prit en pleine figure, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que c'était la vérité, cela. il s'en trouva désolé, tout à coup… Désolé de n'avoir pas vu que Yunho n'allait pas bien alors que pour qu'il soit triste, c'est que vraiment, cela devait compter… De n'avoir pas fait un effort pour dissiper cet espèce de froid inexpliqué et soudain entre eux… Ce n'était pas comme si Yunho était seul, et d'ailleurs apparemment, il devait en parler aux autres. Sans compter sa famille proche. Mais quand bien même… Il ne voulait pas être en reste.

_Je… Je suis désolé…_ murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

_Ne t'excuse pas de faire ta vie ailleurs qu'avec nous, voyons. C'est même plutôt sain. Je disais juste que ce n'est plus comme avant. _

_Mais c'est quand même moi. Je peux entendre tout ce que tu as à dire, alors n'hésite pas. _

_Y a pas grand-chose à en dire… _soupira le leader, visiblement fatigué d'y réfléchir. _Les cousins, les neveux et nièces… Des gens qui ne lui parlaient plu__s depuis des années et qui rappliquent comme des vautours parce qu'il y aurait peut-être un truc à gagner… Et mes parents en font les frais. _

_Je vois…_

_Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de ne rien avoir, tu vois. Je m'en fous. Des fois, je me dis… que j'étais le seul à l'aimer vraiment._

_Dis pas ça, il y a ta sœur et tes parents, au moins._

_C'est vrai, je suis injuste, _reconnut-il.

_Tu n'es pas injuste, tu es malheureux, c'est tout. Et c'est normal… Je n'ai jamais perdu personne, donc je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, juste imaginer… Mais elle te manque. Tu en étais proche et elle te manque. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps, alors c'est normal que tu ne sois pas encore guéri…_

Tout en parlant, Jaejoong avait par réflexe prit sa main dans la sienne, afin de manifester sa présence à ses côtés et son désir de l'épauler. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce que Yunho ne pose son autre main par-dessus. Briser la glace n'avait rien eu de compliqué… Ce froid entre eux semblait bien loin à présent. Tout ce que Yunho voyait à cet instant, c'était que la présence de son ami lui faisait du bien, qu'il se sentait un peu soulagé… et content que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Du côté de Jaejoong, le même constat se faisait : bien sûr il ne se réjouissait pas du fait que Yunho soit triste simplement de cette proximité entre eux qui lui avait manqué. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, ces derniers temps, d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

_Oui mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi, maintenant ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop, __Yunho… _avoua Jaejoong. _Mais… Te souvenir, te rappeler des bons moments, je suppose… Et surtout, ne pas faire semblant d'aller bien. Tu n'es pas faible juste parce que ça t'affecte… au contraire. _

_Tu sais…_

_Hm ?_

_Ca me fait du bien… simplement de te parler. __Je suis content que tu sois là, _confia le leader en souriant.

_Je suis désolé._

_De quoi ?_

_De t'avoir négligé. Ces derniers temps, _avoua Jaejoong avec sincérité, _j'ai pensé surtout à moi je sors beaucoup, je ne suis pas vraiment présent… Et tu avais besoin __de moi. Alors je m'en veux pour ça._

_Si tu es heureux comme ça, ça me va… Et puis c'est normal, quand on y pense. Je crois que je réagis mal… Je te fais payer ma mauvaise humeur et ce n'est pas juste pour toi, _s'aperçut le leader qui ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son comportement parfois agressif avec lui.

_Tu sais, _hésita son ami, _si Junsu en sait autant…_

_Ca ne me regarde pas. C'est juste… J'avais l'habitude, tu vois. Toi, moi, nos discussions et nos délires… Ca fait un moment que c'est plus le cas__ et comme je m'y étais habitué… _murmura le leader, se trouvant un peu ridicule.

_Yunho…_

_Au fond, je suis un type qui n'aime pas trop le changement, finalement, _s'amusa-t-il afin de masquer sa gêne.

Il lâcha la main de Jaejoong, trouvant que ce geste et ses propos n'allaient pas. Il se trouvait vraiment puéril, à faire comme un caprice juste parce que Jaejoong était moins souvent là. Même Changmin, pourtant considéré comme 'le bébé' n'en faisait pas le quart… Et lui, voilà qu'il avait mal réagi aussi par rapport à cela, alors qu'il n'avait aucun droit : Jaejoong faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Son propre comportement déplut à Yunho. Ou du moins, il le troubla. Il trouva cela déplacé, comme d'ailleurs, pas mal de petits détails ces derniers temps. Et s'il remontant au moment où tout cela avait commencé, histoire d'y voir un lien de cause à effet… Non, il ne valait mieux pas.

_Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? _lança Jaejoong en se levant brusquement.

_Non, quoi ?_

_Je vais monter nous chercher de quoi grignoter parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai faim. Et de quoi boire aussi. Et puis on va rester là et tu me diras tout ce que j'ai loupé. _

_Mais… tu ne devais pas sortir ? _demanda Yunho, avisant sa veste.

…

_Jaejoong ?_

_Non. Je reviens dans un petit moment, ne bouge pas._

_D'accord…_

S'il disait à Yunho qu'il devait en effet sortir, ce dernier l'y pousserait, disant que ce n'était pas grave, etc… Jaejoong le savait parfaitement. Et ce soir, il avait la prétention de croire que Yunho avait besoin de lui. Alors il se devait de rester et de poursuivre ce qui tendait à un retour à la normale de leur relation. Il le devait et il en avait envie. Il regarda sa montre. Maintenant, il était en retard. Il ne devait donc pas traîner et prévenir Shoji. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire cela, mais jusque là malgré son travail aux horaires parfois pas toujours définis, il avait réussi à voir Shoji très souvent, donc pour une annulation, ce n'était pas bien grave…

_Allo Shoji ? Oui, c'est moi._

_Salut toi ! Tu arrives bientôt ?_

_Justement, euh… J'ai un empêchement ce soir, ça t'ennuie qu'on remette ça ?_

_Ben… Non… _fit-il d'une voix où on le sentait tout de même un peu déçu. _Rien de grave__,__ j'espère ?_

_C'est Yunho, tu sais… Ca ne va pas fort, alors je préfère rester._

_Je comprends. Alors demain ?_

_Sans__ problème ! Merci de comprendre, _se réjouit-il.

_J'ai pas tellement le choix, je crois._

_Shoji…_

_Je plaisantais ! C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, parce que tu es généreux et gentil comme tout._

_Ben…_

_Passe une bonne soirée quand même ! A plus tard !_

_A plus tard… _

Jaejoong raccrocha, un peu gêné par ce genre de déclarations. Il n'en était pas encore là… Même s'il y tenait, cela allait sans dire. Bizarrement, alors que Shoji n'avait fait aucune difficulté, il s'en voulait un peu. Pourtant, rester avec un ami qui n'allait pas très bien, ne donnait pas matière à culpabiliser… Il soupira, se trouvant bien compliqué, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, dans laquelle il trouva un Junsu étonné de le voir, apparemment :

_Tu es encore là toi ?_

_Ah… Ouais… Finalement, je ne sors pas._

_Ah bon ? De l'eau dans le gaz ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Non non… Mais je préfère rester avec Yunho._

_Plutôt que d'aller voir ton mec ?_s'étonna Junsu.

_Moins fort, Junsu ! _chuchota-t-il.

_Désolé._

_Pas grave. Ces derniers temps, je l'ai un peu délaissé et comme ça ne va pas très fort, j'aimerai me rattraper…_

_Mais on est là et Yunho est un grand garçon… ce ne serait pas mieux d'entretenir ton couple ?_demanda Junsu.

_C'est pas une malheureuse soirée annulée qui va…_

_Oui c'est vrai, _admit Junsu en souriant._ Donc du coup__,__ tu __vas attaquer à grands coups de bouffe et boissons et accès interdit en bas,__q__uoi ?_

_T'as tout compris. J'espère que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour lui faire son __sandwich__ préféré__… _réfléchit Jaejoong en fouillant dans les placards.

_Dis, Jae…_

_Hm ?_

_Non… Non non, rien. _

Junsu s'en retourna, gardant sa réflexion en tête. Désolé, mais on ne lui ôterait pas de l'idée que c'était un peu bizarre. Quand on sort avec quelqu'un –avec qui on a déjà rompu en plus- depuis pas si longtemps que cela, on évite d'annuler au dernier moment pour passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami. Junsu serait curieux de savoir comment Shoji l'avait pris, tiens. Enfin, cet empressement et ce bon cœur que mettait Jaejoong à aider leur leader lui faisait plaisir… Comme quand quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu depuis un moment, et qui est habituel, revient… Junsu ne pouvait évidemment pas se douter que ce qui parait le plus naturel et habituel, est bien souvent assez révélateur…


	20. Découverte

**Deux chapitres dans la même journée, et ouais ! Enfin ça c'est pour ceux qui lisent les deux fics, mais bon, ça fait quand même remonter mon quota d'updates là, d'un coup XD !**

**Tiens, là non plus je ne pensais pas que ça faisait autant de temps sans update XD ! Voilà, le mal est réparé ! Nous en sommes donc au chapitre 20, c'est fou ! Enjoy :)**

**Découverte**

Aujourd'hui, Jaejoong était stressé. Pourtant c'était dimanche, aucune activité concernant le boulot à l'horizon durant les prochaines 24h… Pas de problème particulier en vue non plus… les choses étaient même redevenues telles quelles avec Yunho, c'est dire ! C'était reparti pour les délires, les discussions sans fin jusqu'à point d'heure (si Jaejoong était à la maison bien sûr) et la complicité évidente… Et autant dire que Jaejoong autant était ravi. Il s'était rendu compte de combien cela lui avait manqué… bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Passer du temps avec lui de cette façon… Plus jamais il ne laisserait un froid s'installer entre eux, c'était trop important.

Tout allait donc bien aujourd'hui. Mais un détail, et d'importance celui-là, avait lieu. Aujourd'hui, il était seul à la maison avec Junsu. Yunho avait une séance photo (pas de repos pour les braves) qui lui prendrait une bonne partie de la journée, Micky passait la journée avec un ami de passage en ville, et Changmin était retourné chez ses parents pour le week-end… Et donc ce dimanche, Jaejoong avait décidé de présenter Shoji à Junsu. Et ce, pour tout un tas de raisons qui semblaient bonnes lorsqu'il avait pris sa décision : Junsu était le seul dans le secret pour commencer et il avait été d'une grande aide, donc il le méritait bien… En plus, en connaissant personnellement Shoji, il se représenterait mieux les choses quand Jaejoong aurait besoin d'un avis ou d'un conseil… Et cela ferait au moins un ami proche définitivement dans la confidence. L'idée avait plu à Shoji aussi.

Mais là… Maintenant que ça y était, que d'ici peu Shoji débarquerait à la maison… Jaejoong se sentait stressé… Ce n'était pas comme s'il présentait Shoji à son père ni qu'il avait besoin d'une quelconque approbation, non, mais l'avis de Junsu comptait néanmoins. Et puis même : Junsu avait l'esprit large, mais quand il verrait les choses, quand ce ne serait plus qu'une simple hypothèse, serait-il toujours aussi compréhensif ? Jaejoong chassa vite cette idée de son esprit : bien sûr, que oui, c'était Junsu, tout de même. N'empêche… Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement… Il soupira longuement, afin de terminer d'attacher sa chemise… Et Junsu débarqua dans sa chambre –sans frapper, pour ne pas changer-, le faisant sursauter au passage :

_Tu y es ? Je ne savais pas qu'on recevait quelqu'un de si important !_

_Je veux juste être présentable !_ronchonna Jaejoong.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, franchement…_

_T'as raison. Je suis bête._

_Allez__,__ déstresse. Je suis sûr que je vais bien aimer ce type. Si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il est forcément bien, non ?_le rassura Junsu en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_J'en… J'en suis pas encore là, tu sais._

_Oui bon, peu importe, tu m'as compris. Ah ça sonne, vas ouvrir !_

Pour le coup, Junsu était soulagé de l'envoyer à la porte d'entrée. Shoji n'était même encore pas entré, qu'il commençait les gaffes ! Il savait bien, pour en avoir longuement discuté avec lui, que Jaejoong n'en était effectivement pas encore là Et c'était normal après tout. Sortir avec quelqu'un, l'apprécier, y tenir… et l'aimer, c'est tout de même différent. Cela viendrait sûrement. Mais du côté de Shoji apparemment, c'était déjà fait, ce qui n'était pas sans ennuyer le brun, qui ne savait jamais quoi répondre en retour… Jaejoong alla ouvrir et le visage souriant d'un Shoji content de le voir s'encadra dans son champ de vision.

_Salut ! _

_Salut toi ! _lança joyeusement le nouvel arrivant. _J'ai droit à un bisou ou pas ?_

_Pas sur le seuil, mais entre._

_Donc, bonjour, _répéta Shoji une fois entré, en lui volant un baiser.

_Ah je te présente Junsu… et voilà Shoji._

_Enchanté. _

_Pareil. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… _expliqua Shoji en s'inclinant, _en dehors du fait que je t'ai déjà vu à la télé, bien sûr._

_Mon charisme fait des ravages !_

_Ne commence pas, tu veux, _plaisanta Jaejoong en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son ami.

_Quoi ? Autant qu'il sache tout de suite à qui il a affaire._

_Je pense que je situe le personnage…_

La remarque pleine d'humour de Shoji plut à Junsu. Il aimait que l'on ne se gêne pas avec lui, qu'on lui renvoie ses taquineries… A première vue comme cela, Shoji n'était pas désagréable du tout. Bon, il ne voyait pas Jaejoong s'enticher d'un idiot fini, mais on ne sait jamais… L'objectivité en prend un coup, lorsque l'on est concerné. L'aîné, visiblement monté sur ressorts maintenant que le premier stress était passé, s'écria :

_Je vais chercher à boire !_

_D'accord, mais je me meurs pas de soif donc ne cours pas, pense à ton genou !_cria Shoji en le voyant disparaitre d'un pas rapide.

_Oui !_

_Désolé, _chuchota-il à Junsu par la suite, _'__vas pas croire que je suis du genre moralisateur__ et casse-pied__, mais il est tellement __inconscient__ et sa blessure est encore fraîche…_

_T'inquiète pas, on a quelqu'un ici qui est sur son dos en permanence dès qu'il dévale les escaliers comme un fou !_acquiesça Junsu en souriant largement, compréhensif.

_Toi ?_

_Oh non, moi je n'ai pas l'autorité… C'est Yunho._

_Ah d'accord._

_Euh ben… Ne reste pas dans l'entrée, après tout on a des chaises !_

_Je te suis._

Tandis qu'il le précédait dans la salle, Junsu se trouva un peu nouille, pour le coup. Et sans doute en partie parce que le _« ah d'accord_ » de Shoji avait été relativement sec et qu'une ombre était passée dans ses yeux à ce moment là. Serait-il jaloux de Yunho, sans pour autant le connaitre ? En même temps si Junsu était à la place de Shoji, il serait jaloux, lui. Ils vivaient sous le même toit et Jaejoong étant bavard, il devait sûrement savoir que Yunho était son meilleur ami et qu'ils entretenaient une relation privilégiée… Il savait aussi qu'il y avait quelques soirées de reportées ou de pas accordées, en faveur de Yunho… Sachant par-dessus tout cela, que Jaejoong aimait effectivement les hommes… Il aurait fallu être bien tranquille pour ne pas ressentir au moins une pointe de jalousie… Junsu choisit d'être prudent et d'éviter le sujet, par précaution.

_Oh, la télé est terrible !_s'écria Shoji en la voyant.

_Elle peut, on s'y est mis à cinq. Mais on fait pas mal de jeux vidéos et certains regardent bea__ucoup de films, alors elle sert, _expliqua le châtain.

_C'est toi qui joue aux jeux vidéo ?_

_Et Changmin. Yoochun aussi. _

_Mais __surtout toi quand même, _se moqua Jaejoong, qui revenait parmi eux.

_Quel genre ?_s'intéressa Shoji.

_Sport… Combat aussi… Aventure, ça me saoule assez vite. Ca t'intéresse ?_

_Je suis assez passionné aussi…_

_Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?_fit Junsu à son aîné.

_Ben… J'ai pas pensé que c'était une information capitale…_

_Mais ça l'est ! _s'exclama Junsu, alors que Shoji éclatait de rire avant d'aider Jaejoong à déposer les boissons sur la table.

_Tu t'en sors, Jae ? _

_Oui oui._

Oui décidemment, Shoji était un type plutôt sympathique… Il ne devait pas trop avoir de mal à se lier avec les autres… Et vue la vie qu'ils menaient tous, c'était d'autant plus agréable pour Junsu, de rencontrer ce genre de personnes. Cependant… Cependant, Shoji dégageait un petit quelque chose… de connu… Non, de familier, pour être exact. Il l'avait aperçu une fois il y avait quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas cela. C'était comme avoir la solution sous le nez et ne pas parvenir à la trouver pour autant. Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu Shoji ailleurs… Par contre à force d'y penser, un détail lui revint en mémoire et il demanda :

_Euh dis-moi, je suis en train de me demander… Un soir, tu as ramené sa veste à Jaejoong et j'étais là… Je déraille peut-être, mais il me semblait que tu avais les cheveux plus longs, non ? _

_Ah oui oui, effectivement… Jae m'a convaincu de les couper, il disait qu'il préférait. Et moi je m'en fichais un peu, alors…_

_Ah bon ? Tu préfères les cheveux courts toi maintenant ?_demanda Junsu, se souvenant combien son aîné avait regretté se les être coupés un peu, il y avait quelques temps.

_Ben… Il est mieux comme ça, non ?_

_Sans doute._

De mi-longs tels qu'il les avait la première fois que Junsu avait vu Shoji, ce dernier les portait maintenant bien plus courts. Et avec pas mal de gel, ce qui lui donnait des petits pics. Coupe tout à fait dans le vent, mais ce n'était pas le problème du tout… Et Junsu se liquéfia sur place, et ce pour le restant de la journée. Bien qu'il eût assez de sang-froid pour donner le change et participer à la conversation durant le déjeuner et après, Junsu réfléchissait comme cela lui était rarement arrivé. Et alors qu'ils buvaient un verre en milieu d'après-midi, tranquillement, Junsu le détailla sans aucune gêne. Shoji était grand. Il avait l'air relativement fin mais c'était parce qu'il portait les vêtements adéquats. En réalité, il était même assez carré. Il avait une peau bien mate, des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux… Il aimait couvrir Jaejoong de petites attentions telles qu'une main sur l'épaule ou sur le genou, il aimait l'embêter, il semblait aux petits soins… Et Junsu en eut carrément un frisson dans le dos. Cela ne l'attendrissait pas du tout ni ne lui faisait plaisir. Se trouvant un peu parano, il fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose et prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient… mais ce fut peine perdue lorsque Shoji les quitta et qu'à peine la porte refermée, Jaejoong lui sauta dessus avec impatience :

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Tu sais que ma cousine m'a posé cette même question quand elle m'a présenté son petit ami ? Ma cousine a 16 ans…_se moqua-t-il gentiment, éludant ainsi la question.

_Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir ce que tu en penses._

_Ben il me parait difficile de ne pas l'apprécier. Il est sympa, gentil, amusant, il a l'air d'être un type carré… Et puis il t'aime, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute._

_Je suis content si tu l'__apprécies, _murmura Jaejoong, soulagé.

_Oui… Dis, quand tu l'as rencontré… La première fois, je veux dire. Il était déjà comme ça ? _

_Ben oui, pourquoi ?_

_Pour rien… Et pourquoi tu lui as demandé de se couper les cheveux ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : je le trouvais mieux. J'avais vu une vieille photo de lui comme ça et je le trouvais bien. Mais j'ai juste émis l'idée, il l'a fait de lui-même, hein._

_Ah bon… bien._

_Y a un souci ?_

_Non… _

'_Junsu, idiot, tu te fais des films… Pour une fois que tout roule, il faut que tu chipotes sur un détail à la con !'… _Mouais… Même comme cela, Junsu n'était pas convaincu. Le comble, c'était qu'il apprêtait réellement à passer à autre chose, à arrêter de penser à cette petite idée qui se formait dans sa tête… Et les minutes qui suivirent le replongèrent en plein dedans ! En effet, bientôt la porte s'ouvrit sur un Yunho encore bien coiffé et bien maquillé, mais vêtu d'un survêtement sans doute plus confortable que les vêtements qu'il avait dû porter aujourd'hui… Sans sac de sport jeté sur le dos, il semblait bien content d'être rentré.

_Salut !_

_Hello ! Ca s'est bien passé ?_demanda Jaejoong en se levant du canapé où il avait pris place avec Junsu.

_Oui, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré rester ici… Un dimanche, quand même…_

_C'est passé, c'est le principal. Tu as faim ?_

_Un peu, j'ai mangé vite fait ce midi._

_Je te prépare un truc et puis tu nous raconteras ta journée !_s'écria Jaejoong en fonçant dans la cuisine, non sans l'étreindre rapidement au passage.

_C'est gentil… _sourit le châtain, avant de reporter son regard sur son autre ami. _Tout va bien, 'Su ?_

_Hein ? Ouais… Je me disais juste… que toi aussi, tu étais grand._

_Pardon ?_

_Désolé, je pensais à voix haute. _

_T'es sûr que ça va ?_

_Impeccable. _

Yunho haussa un sourcil perplexe. Par moments, Junsu n'était pas évident à saisir, quand même… Enfin bref, il avait trop faim pour chercher. Et ce fut un Junsu décomposé qui quelques minutes plus tard, tomba sur un tableau pour une fois dérangeant, dans la cuisine : Jaejoong qui approchait des tomates cerise près de Yunho et dès que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, Jaejoong les éloignait de lui en riant. Scène habituelle depuis bien longtemps… Et pourtant aujourd'hui, Junsu n'arrivait pas à s'en amuser ou à y être indifférent. Et toute la soirée fut ainsi. Changmin était resté une nuit de plus vers ses parents, mais Yoochun rentra en soirée. Si rien ne le choqua apparemment –en même temps, rien n'avait bougé-, Junsu eut toute les peines du monde à se concentrer sur la télévision… C'était comme si certains gestes et de manière générale, toute une attitude, lui était montrés à la loupe devant ses yeux.

Cela le stupéfia tant et si bien qu'il ne réussit pas à s'endormir… Il tournait maintenant en rond dans sa chambre depuis bien une heure, et le sommeil se refusait à lui. Il avait beau essayer de se persuader que son imagination était trop fertile, il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Dans ce genre de moments, il était de bon ton pour lui d'aller frapper à la porte de Yoochun… Mais là, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui dire, il l'avait promis… Mais quand il se mit à penser autrement… A extrapoler, à se dire que peut-être, Jaejoong allait se faire souffrir tout seul… Qu'il avait être déçu ou se leurrer Dieu sait combien de temps… Alors son amitié pour lui prit le dessus et il quitta sa chambre précipitamment pour gagner celle de son aîné.

_Jae ? Jae ?_chuchota-t-il de plus en plus fort.

_Hm… Kekiya ?_lui parvint une voix ensommeillée.

_Tu dors ?_

_A ton avis… Entre…_

_Excuse-moi de te réveiller en pleine nuit, _chuchota Junsu en entrant immédiatement, _mais il fallait absolument que je te parle !_

_Y a un problème ? T'es malade ? _demanda Jaejoong en se redressant dans son lit.

_Non non, moi je vais bien._

_Alors c'est Changmin ? Ou peut-être…_

_Non, non, tou__t le monde va bien, rassure-toi, _fit Junsu en s'asseyant sur le lit, visiblement assez nerveux.

_Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as pas l'air bien pourtant._

_Ecoute Jae, j'y ai pensé toute la soirée et j'arrivais pas à dormir… Tu vas peut-être te moquer mais je dois te le dire, c'est important je trouve et…_

_Doucement, doucement, _l'arrêta son ami, _ménage-moi__,__j'ai__ encore un pied dans le sommeil là… Qu'est-ce qui est important ? A quoi as-tu pensé comme ça ?_

_Jae… _déglutit-il avec peine.

_Oui ?_

_Jae… Est-ce que tu sais que tu sors avec Yunho, là ?_


	21. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

**Louange, insinuerais-tu que Junsu n'est pas délicat ? Rohhh, si peu XD ! Bref, voilà, je poste ce chapitre peu de temps après le précédent, histoire de vous délivrer de ce suspens qui j'en suis sûre, était insoutenable. Mais si, mais si :D**

**Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire**

Imaginez un pauvre Jaejoong réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit par un Junsu plus que nerveux, qui saute sur son lit et balance cette bombe sans aucun ménagement… Vous obtiendrez le même Jaejoong, bouche ouverte, clignant des yeux en regardant son ami comme s'il avait envie de lui passer une camisole de force… Le temps pour son cerveau tournant au ralenti, de se repasser la phrase, de l'imprimer et d'en comprendre le sens… Et Jaejoong répondit simplement :

_Quoi ?__T'as fait un cauchemar ?_

_Non ça ne risquait pas, j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil jusque là !_

_Alors t'as mangé un truc périmé ?_lâcha Jaejoong en baillant.

_Tu veux bien être sérieux deux minutes ?__!_

_Excuse-moi__,__ mais si __tu te voyais… Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Quel est ton problème ?_murmura-t-il doucement, conciliant.

_Mais moi ça va ! A part que je me fais du souci pour toi__ !_

_Pour moi ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Mais je me tue à te le dire !_

_Excuse-moi, j'essaie de comprendre, mais…_

Jaejoong se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, comprenant qu'il dormirait une autre fois. Il trouvait le comportement de Junsu incompréhensible, ses propos encore plus… Et il avait tellement envie de se rendormir… Mais voyant l'inquiétude bien marqué dans l'expression du châtain, il endossa son rôle de 'maman' à nouveau : manifestement, Junsu avait un problème, et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait l'objet d'une visite plutôt que Yoochun, et bien il l'écouterait. Il hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention. Mais voir Jaejoong l'attendre ainsi, être fin prêt à écouter, bloqua un instant Junsu. Il avait agi vraiment impulsivement, et maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer, c'était tout de même moins évident, d'un coup… Mais il devait lui faire part de ses conclusions. Qui d'autre le ferait sinon lui ? Il souffla un bon coup et reprit, plus posément :

_Bon, je vais m'efforcer d__'être le plus calme et précis possible… Tu visualises bien Shoji, là ?_

_Euh… Je crois, oui, mais que vient-il f…_

_Il ne te rappelle personne ?_demanda Junsu en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Shoji ?_

_Oui._

_Ben… _réfléchit Jaejoong. _Là, comme ça… N__on, pas particulièrement…_

_Excuse-moi d'être brutal, mais ce type est le portrait c__raché de Y__unho !_

_Ca va pas, t'es pas bien ?_ répondit Jaejoong, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

_Arrête de dire ça, je sais ce que je vois. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais…_

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Junsu. _

_On est bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais Jaejoong, laisse-moi t'expliquer._

_Tu as deux minutes._

Junsu ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre : tourner autour du pot, il ne savait pas faire. Il était franc, dès qu'il y avait le moindre problème. Malheureusement, cela ne plut pas à Jaejoong, dont le visage se ferma immédiatement. Il ne comprenait rien de rien mais une chose était sûre : la discussion prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais pas du tout. Shoji qui ressemblerait à Yunho ? Mais d'où ? N'importe quoi, il n'y avait pas la moindre ressemblance ! Et puis quand il repensait au « _Tu sors avec Yunho_ _!_ » lâché par Junsu… C'était quoi cette espèce d'accusation effrayante ? Jaejoong se braqua complètement, comme si par réflexe, quelque part il savait que l'aboutissement de cette conversation ne lui plairait pas.

_C'est suffisant. __Ecoute__,__ j'ai eu Shoji sous les yeux toute la journée ou presque… Et quand même, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre comp__te qu'il ressemble fortement à Y__unho._

_N'importe quoi__, _répliqua Jaejoong d'une voix glaciale.

_Ah bon ? Alors vas-y, décries-moi Shoji._

_Ben… Il est grand… Brun… Les __yeux noirs… sportif…_

_Tiens donc !_s'exclama Junsu ironiquement.

_Enfin Junsu, des hommes pouvant être __dépeins__ comme ça, il y en a par dizaines rien que dans les pâtés de maison __aux __alentours !_

_Mais ça correspond __au niveau du caractère aussi ! Et puis t__u te comportes de la même façon ! C'est la mêm__e relation, __sauf__ qu'elle est amoureuse, celle-là !_

_Mais__ c'est normal, c'est mon copain !__ Et puis parle moins fort__ ! _le somma-t-il, haussant pourtant le ton à son tour.

_Ton copain est attentionné, il te taquine de la même façon… Et toi tu te comportes pareil. Franchement__,__ quand Yunho est rentré ce soir, on aura__it dit une épouse quand son mari rentre du travail !__ Tu t'es vu ?_

_Merci Junsu, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas perçu comme une fille. Ca ne me manquait pas._

En voyant la mine blessée de son aîné, Junsu se sentit vraiment nul. Il n'agissait que dans son intérêt. Il disait le fond de ses pensées parce que cela le titillait. Il ne trouvait pas ça normal. Pourquoi sortir avec quelqu'un comme cela, qui ressemble autant à son meilleur ami ? En ayant une relation similaire dans l'idée… Pourquoi aussi, être aussi proche de ce meilleur ami ? Proche au point de le faire passer avant tout. Ca, encore, Junsu pouvait comprendre… Mais enfin ils vivaient tous les cinq sous le même toit, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, et il n'y avait que lui que ça faisait tiquer ? On a beau être proche, être démonstratif, affectueux… Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas, quand même ! Des regards, des attitudes… Les premiers temps où Jaejoong sortait le soir, Yunho était d'une humeur massacrante, quand même ! Enfin pour Yunho, Junsu en savait trop peu pour dire quoi que ce soit… Mais Jaejoong… Etre dans le secret et recueillir des confidences lui avait permis de se rapprocher de lui et de mieux le cerner encore… Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela que tous ces éléments lui sautaient aux yeux ?

En attendant, il savait –même s'il n'imaginait pas à quel point cela lui posait problème- combien Jaejoong avait souffert d'être comparé à une fille, à cause de son visage si androgyne… Son attitude aussi… Jaejoong était complexé par cela. Et avec cette image foireuse, Junsu l'avait vexé, alors que ce n'était pourtant pas le moment !

_C'était maladroit, mais…_

_En fait, tu ne peux pas t'y faire, _répliqua Jaejoong assez sèchement._ Tu n'apprécies pas S__hoji, mais tu avais j__uste à me le dire, je l'aurais compris ! Ou peut-être bien que c'est moi qui te dérange ?_

_Tu perds la tête, je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais !_

_Alors pourquoi tu inventes ç__a et tu me fais sentir que je ne__ suis pas normal__ ?_

_Mais tu n'as rien d'anormal, ne me __fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! _s'énerva Junsu. _Je m'étonne juste que la personne avec qui tu sortes ressemble beaucoup à ton meilleur ami… dont tu es très proche._

_Je ne… et puis c'est quoi cette __remarque__ ? __Y__unho est hétéro, je te rappelle__ !_

_Mais pas toi._

_C'est bie__n ce que je pensais, ça te dérange__ ! _acheva-t-il tristement.

_Je te dis que non, tête de mule ! _piailla Junsu, perdant patience. _Mais regarde… Q__uand tu étais en froid avec Yunho, tu étais tout le temps fourré chez Shoji, on ne te vo__ya__it plus. Et aujourd'hui qu'avec Yunho c'est reparti comme avant, tu vas même jusqu'__à annuler tes rencards pour un oui ou pour un non__ ! C'est un hasard ?__!_

_Quand on sort avec quelqu'un, on concilie ça avec les amis, non ?_ le défia Jaejoong.

_Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que la seule relation qui marche depuis des années, car c'est toi-même qui m'a dit que__ les précédentes avaient foiré, la seule qui __marche__ est justement __celle construite __avec un type qui lui ressemble ?_

Ca, pour avoir son petit effet… Junsu avait enfin trouvé un moyen de le rendre réellement attentif. Car ce qu'il disait n'était que la stricte vérité, après tout. Depuis un bon moment maintenant, Jaejoong enchaînait les déceptions sentimentales. Cela ne marchait jamais et c'était, il le reconnaissait, de sa faute. Il n'arrivait pas à se lâcher… Il avait peur d'être jugé, il ne faisait pas assez confiance… Et bien sûr, la célébrité grandissante n'aidait pas les choses. Et quand il regardait en arrière… Shoji était probablement la relation la plus 'normale' qu'il ait eu. La plus saine, disons. Même s'il ne croyait pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Yunho, les propos de Junsu le déstabilisèrent. Mais il n'en montra rien et fit mine d'avoir du cran :

_Admettons un instant que tu dises__ vrai, ce qui n'est absolument __p__a__s le cas… Admettons-le. Pourquoi aurais-je décidé de sortir avec une telle personne ?_

_Je __te le demande__, _rétorqua Junsu, qui ne se démonta pas.

_C'est n'importe quoi__, _marmonna-t-il.

_C'est ce qu__e__j'ai cru moi aussi mais il faut bien admettre que tu es tactile, démonstratif… avec nous tous, oui. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison d'avec Yunho. Tu as un tel dévouement pour lui, une telle façon d'être… __Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais douté de tes sentiments envers lui. Si tu me le dis, alors j'admettrai m'être trompé._

_Je ne…_

_Oui ?_

Nouvel essai réussi pour Junsu. Il savait bien qu'il y allait un peu fort et que peut-être il tirait des conclusions hâtives… Mais si vraiment il se faisait des films, alors la réaction de Jaejoong aurait-elle été celle-là ? N'aurait-il pas ri ? Plaisanté sur le sujet ? Se serait-il braqué immédiatement comme il l'avait fait, s'il ne doutait pas ?... On pouvait se le demander. En vérité, les réactions successives de son ami ne faisaient que confirmer son hypothèse. Et tout particulièrement à cet instant, où Jaejoong rougissait comme rarement il l'avait fait et semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Il l'encouragea du regard, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui reprochait rien ni ne le jugeait… Mais peine perdue. Au pied du mur, Jaejoong refusa fermement de répondre à cette question qui pourtant, lui aurait assuré la paix.

_Je…. Je n'ai pas à me __justifier__ de quoi que ce soit__ ! C'est n'importe quoi, merde ! _

_Jae je ne veux __p__a__s que tu souffres !_

_Mais c'est toi qui m'em__brouilles avec tes… Yunho est mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! _explosa-t-il. _Comme vous ! I__l n'a jamai__s été question d'autre ch__o__s__e !_

_Peut-être pas consciemment._

_Tu __donnes__ dans la __psychologie__ maintenant ?_cracha-t-il presque.

_Je t'en prie… Je veux être sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais. Regarde,__ tu m'as toi-même dit ne pas aimer Shoji._

_Mais je n'en suis pas au point de dire ça, et ça fait de moi__ un perturbé ? Ca va venir, c'est…_

_T__u__espères tomber amoureux ?_demanda Junsu, dubitatif.

_Ça ne te regarde pas._

_Même si tu ne le fais exprès, c'est un type bien__ et il ne mérite __p__a__s d'être un substitut juste parce que tu n'oses pas t'avouer que tu es attiré par ton meilleur ami._

Peut-être que Junsu avait encore autre chose à ajouter. Peut-être même qu'il le fit. Mais tout son de sa part fut couvert par celui d'une gifle dont il se rappellerait probablement pendant un moment. Furieux, et probablement tout un tas d'autres choses aussi, Jaejoong haletait presque, résistant à l'envie de lui en coller une deuxième. Mais comme Junsu s'était tue…

_La ferme ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! Yunho__ ?__! Shoji__ ?__! Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de tout ça ? Hein ?_

_Y a un problème ?_

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête sur un Yunho visiblement réveillé en sursaut, appuyé contre la porte, et qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ca avait l'air d'être une fameuse engueulade, même s'il en ignorait le propos. Mais quand il s'aperçut que Junsu se tenait la joue et qu'il vit dans quelle colère était Jaejoong, il se dit que quand même, cela allait loin… Et Yoochun qui dormait toujours, apparemment. Ca, il n'était vraiment pas secondé ! Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Jaejoong lui aboya presque dessus :

_Non, y en a pas !_

_Pourtant__,__ j'ai__cru entendre gueuler mon prénom, _tenta Yunho.

_T'as rêvé, vas te recoucher !_s'écria Jaejoong comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

_Ok, ok…_

Yunho s'effaça. De toute façon, d'une il ne comprenait rien, de deux ce n'était pas ses oignons –même si quand même, entre deux hurlements il était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu son prénom- et de trois, quand Jaejoong était ainsi –ce qui était rare-, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu tout seul d'abord, et ensuite il pouvait aider. Alors il resta au bout du couloir, prêt à revenir à la charge d'ici quelques minutes… Mais quand même… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit si furieux ? Lui qui pourtant avait été si joyeux ce soir ?...

Dans la chambre, Jaejoong se leva, attrapa son pantalon posé sur le dossier de la chaise et il commença à l'enfiler, en tremblant presque tant il avait les nerfs. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner et surtout, de se poser la moindre question. Il savait juste qu'il allait exploser s'il restait là une minute de plus.

_Tu fais quoi ?_s'écria Junsu, paniqué.

_Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me lève, je m'habille et je me tire !_

_Mais pour aller où ?_

_Voir le substitut, comme tu dis ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ! Tu aurais dû être honnête et ne pas jouer les larges d'esprit !_

_Jae, reste et parlons-en._

_Silence. Tu dis un mot de plus et je…_

_Les gars, vous fêtes un __barouf__… _tenta Yunho en réapparaissant devant eux.

_On sait ! Mais t'inquiète, le calme va se faire !_s'écria Jaejoong en sortant un manteau du placard.

_Tu sors ?_

_Ouais !_

_Ja__,__e ça va pas ? On peut en parler,__ viens, _proposa Yunho en lui attrapant le bras, inquiet.

_Pas toi ! __Surtout__ pas toi !_s'exclama l'autre, entre la colère rien qu'à le voir, et la peur.

_Pourquoi pas moi ?_

_Parce que !_

Epargné pour cause d'absence cette nuit là, Changmin n'assista pas au spectacle qui finit par réveiller Yoochun, tout de même. Il vit dans la chambre de Jaejoong –qui n'était plus là, lui-, Junsu en larmes sur le lit et Yunho tentant de le calmer et lui posant des questions pour savoir… Questions auxquelles le châtain restait sourd. En voyant Yoochun arriver, Yunho lui laissa la place, jugeant qu'il serait mieux à même de le calmer. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Et qu'est-ce que Jaejoong avait voulu dire par ce _« surtout pas toi ! »_ plutôt blessant et incompréhensible ; et c'était quoi cette histoire de substitut à la fin, qu'il avait compris ? En bref : c'était quoi ce délire, encore ?

Arrivé devant chez Shoji après avoir roulé à fond, Jaejoong resta un instant devant l'entrée, dérouté. Il était dans un état de nerfs tel que n'importe quoi aurait pu le faire hurler ou bien au contraire, le faire pleurer. Avait-il bien fait de venir ? Il sonna pourtant et quelque part, quand Shoji vint lui ouvrir, il s'en trouva rassuré.

'N'importe quoi… Aucune ressemblance…'

_Salut toi ! Tu as de la chance, je viens seulement de rentrer et… Jae, tu as un problème ? _constata-t-il en voyant sa tête.

_Je… Je peux dormir là cette nuit ?_

_Tu n'as pas à demander, ne sois pas bête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_demanda-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

_J'ai… eu une embrouille avec Junsu. Plutôt violente._

_Junsu ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Pour rien, mais…_commença Jaejoong, sa gorge se serrant.

_Viens là, _git Shoji, le prenant dans ses bras, _tu as l'air vraiment épuisé. T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger__…_

_Tu es gentil… _

_Je prends soin de toi. __Jae, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi__…_se moqua-t-il doucement.

_Euh… Je…_

_Fais comme chez toi. Je viens de rentrer je t'ai dit, donc je vais poser mes affaires, je reviens…_

Tandis qu'il s'éclipsa un instant, Jaejoong fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir… Mais le _« Jae, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?... »_ avait du mal à passer… Quelqu'un le lui disait souvent, en plaisantant. Quelqu'un le lui avait sortit le jour où, visitant son appartement minuscule il avait ri de voir comme Jaejoong se posait des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Et depuis, chaque fois que Jaejoong se prenait la tête, il le lui disait en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme là… D'ailleurs ce jour là, quand il y repensait, c'était aussi le jour où il avait proposé de vivre ensemble, non ? Tous les cinq… C'était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, ou pas loin… Il lui devait tellement de choses… De plus en plus troublé, il sortit machinalement son portable qui vibrait depuis un moment… Yunho appelait. Il fixa l'écran, incapable de savoir s'il devait décrocher ou pas.


	22. Aveux

**Je poste plus vite que mon ombre sur cette fic ! XD. C'est que je suis bien dedans et pas loin de la fin, donc forcément autant garder le rythme :)**

**Dans ce (long) chapitre, on a notamment un Junsu qui craque… Faut pas trop lui en dire, lui après il a la tête trop pleine XD (Junsu si tu nous lis : je t'adore, hein XD)**

**Aveux**

Le vibreur cessa, le laissant fixer l'écran encore lumineux qui affichait un certain nombre d'appels manqués. Il entendit un autre téléphone, dans une tonalité plus faible, puis une voix et il comprit que Shoji aussi avait un appel. En fait… Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas dans cet état de confusion. Et ce qui l'effrayait, c'est que Shoji aurait dû le calmer, il aurait dû balayer tout cela par sa seule présence. Pourtant, il y avait tout eu : l'étreinte, la voix douce, le sourire, les paroles réconfortantes, le souci de le voir aller bien… Rien ne manquait à Shoji, absolument rien. Alors pourquoi Jaejoong n'arrivait-il pas à se détendre ? Lorsque son téléphone vibra une énième fois dans sa main, il appuya sur la touche verte avant même d'y penser :

_Oui ?_

_Jae __? Enfin tu décroches ! _s'écria une voix anxieuse. _J'ai vu que tu avais pris ta voiture et vu ton état, je m'en faisais… Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Et Junsu est __dans un état…_

_Yunho…_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu t'inquiétais ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_Evidemment !_

_Beaucoup ?_

_Mais oui ! _s'agaça l'autre. _Tu avais l'air hors de toi ! Jae, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me parler ? Tu ne m'as même pas regardé. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça…_

_Yunho… Je suis désolé._

_C'est… C'est pas gr__ave, allez, _le rassura-t-il, le sentant pas très loin de la crise de nerfs._ Tu es où ?_

_Chez… Quelqu'un._

_Je vois. Bon alors, _comprit Yunho, _c'est que tu es en sécurité. _

Yunho savait qu'il n'était pas seul et même s'il aurait préféré l'avoir près de lui, c'était toujours mieux que d'apprendre que Jaejoong déambulait seul dans les rues… Cependant, la voix terne et plate de son meilleur ami ne lui plut guère… Il le sentait désorienté, perturbé… Et il voulait être là pour lui, comme ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi à tour de rôle… Mais cette fois, c'était comme si l'aîné refusait son aide. Alors forcément, Yunho pensait avoir fait une boulette. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas… Au contraire : ces derniers temps, ils étaient plus soudés que jamais, alors où était le problème ?

_Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, Yunho, _fit-il soudainement.

_Quoi donc ?_

_Qui c'était. Ou même quoi que ce soit__, d'ailleurs__. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu aimes connaitre les détails de ma vie, tu t'intéresses à tout… Et tu n'as __pourtant __jamais voulu rencontrer la __personne avec qui je sors, _constata-t-il, perplexe.

_Quoi, c'est ma bénédiction que tu veux ? _plaisanta Yunho sans grande conviction.

_Yunho… Tu as déjà trouvé que nous étions bizarres ?_

_Qui ?_

_Toi et moi._

_Bizarres ? Dans quel sens ?_

_Si j'y pense assez __longtemps… Si je regarde autour de moi et que je __vois__ la façon dont le__s autres se comportent… Alors… Non, ç__a me fait peur d'y réfléchir, en fait, _se rétracta-t-il, laissant Yunho perplexe.

_Je ne comprends rien, Jae. Tu n'as pas envie de revenir ? Qu'on discute un peu…_

_Non._

_Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi tu as dit « surtout pas toi » ?_

_Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler._

_Tu n'aurais pas dit « surtout pas toi ». J'ai fait quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit, je peux me racheter ! _

Car il ne voyait que cela, dans l'immédiat. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait que cette explication. Décidemment, les paroles de Jaejoong ne passaient pas. Elles lui restaient vraiment en travers de la gorge, et il y avait de quoi. Elles l'obnubilaient, elles et le regard effrayé de Jaejoong en le voyant, juste avant de partir de leur maison. De s'enfuir, plus exactement. Alors quoi qu'il ait pu faire, il s'excuserait autant que nécessaire et ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour l'effacer ! Il le pensait vraiment. Mais sa réaction spontanée eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir un peu Jaejoong, qui éclata d'un bref rire sans réelle gaieté :

_Te voilà prêt à t'excuser alors que tu n'es coupable de rien… Je crois que j'ai trop abusé de ta gentillesse._

_Ecoute Jae, franchement, tu n'es pas clair__ du tout__. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi cette engueulade avec Junsu ? _articula Yunho.

_Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas te le dire, Yunho. _

_Ça a le mérite d'être franc. Ca a un rapport avec moi ? _se vexa-t-il.

_C'est quelque chose que je refuse que tu saches… Après… Tu pourrais te sentir mal à l'aise avec moi._

_Quoi ? Mais non, tu délires._

_Je t'assure que si._

_Jae tu te souviens, ton appartement que tu refusais de me montrer parce que, disons les choses telles qu'elle sont, je viens d'une famille plus aisée. Tu ne voulais pas que je le vois par peur de ma réaction et au final, l'ai-je bien pris ?_

_Oui, mais…_

_Et si cette fois encore, tu te montais un bateau tout seul ! Il se peut que ce que tu me caches ne soit rien du tout et que ça ne me pose aucun problème, _fit-il sur un ton des plus persuasifs, un de ceux auxquels Jaejoong cédait facilement, normalement.

_Ce serait bien… _murmura-t-il, hésitant presque.

_Alors ? Essaie. Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ? Je croyais quand même être spécial pour toi…_

_Spécial…_

_Tu es important pour moi, je pensais que tu le savais._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça…_ soupira Jaejoong, y voyant de moins en moins clair.

_Quoi donc ?_

_« Important »… « Spécial »… On ne peut pas juste dire qu'on est amis ? _

_Ah… Ok._

_Non ?_

_Je pensais… _articula Yunho, qui se sentit très blessé tout à coup. _Je pensais… n'être pas juste un ami parmi __d'autres… Je… Disons que vue notre proximité, je pensais occuper une place différente._

_Laquelle ?_

_C'est pas grave Jae, si tu es chez ta copine, elle doit s'impatienter. Je te laisse._

_Je ne suis pas chez ma copine._

Il y avait quelques temps de cela… Jaejoong s'en rappelait parfaitement, presque comme si cela s'était produit la veille… Le jour où Junsu avait découvert ce qu'il cachait… Il l'avait supplié de ne rien dire, et particulièrement à Yunho. Sa propre réaction, avec le recul, l'avait même étonné. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir tout leur dire, quoi que ce fut, et après tout, la réaction de Junsu était même plutôt encourageante… Mais mû par une crainte impossible à raisonner sur l'instant, il avait quand même demandé à ne pas ébruiter cela. Et comme on le sait, le temps n'aide pas à revenir sur une décision. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas tellement qu'il nous y conforte non plus. C'est juste qu'on laisse faire. Il n'avait rien dit, alors il avait continué dans ce sens. Aussi simplement que cela. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais réellement rediscuté avec Junsu de la possibilité de le dire à Yoochun, Changmin… et Yunho. Mais aujourd'hui franchement, il lui semblait que c'était comme s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Et sans le savoir, c'est un peu comme si c'était Junsu et ses hypothèses foireuses, qu'il défiait en ce moment même. Juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Car il s'apprêtait à dégoûter Yunho de lui, il en était persuadé. Quand il saurait, Yunho serait déstabilisé, il le verrait d'une autre façon… Et là, leur amitié si solide en prendrait un coup. Pas de meilleur moyen pour que Junsu sache qu'il avait tort. Car il avait tort. Forcément. Presque en mode automatique, sans réfléchir, davantage, Jaejoong était résolu à en terminer là.

_Ben tu as dit…_

_J'ai dit « quelqu'un », _précisa-t-il gravement.

_Oui et bien justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à la personne avec qui tu sors._

_Et tu as eu raison. _

_C'est donc bien ce que je disais._

_Pas une « copine », Yunho._

_Je ne suis plus, là._

_Ne m'oblige pas à être lourd. Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ?_ insista-t-il.

_Ben…_

Il n'y avait pas 36 façons de comprendre les choses après cela. Même si du point de vue de Yunho, cela releva tout d'abord de l'improbable, pas moins… Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule réponse possible, après tout ce cirque. Et cela expliquait aussi bien des choses : pourquoi jamais ils n'avaient vu cette « copine » et pourquoi Jaejoong n'en parlait jamais avec eux, avec lui… Yunho avait même cru qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une célébrité, à force ! Quel naïf ! Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin de lui et ne put retenir un très spontané :

_Oh… Bordel !_

_Eloquent, _s'esclaffa Jaejoong, mort de peur pourtant._ Tu es content ? Maintenant tu sais tout. A un de ces jours, Yunho._

_Non mais attends une sec… Jae ? Jae !_

Mais bon sang, quand il aurait Jaejoong sous la main, il lui ferait passer l'envie de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'expliquer. Bon, il aurait pu avoir une réaction autre qu'une grossièreté, mais quand même… On ne pouvait quand même pas lui reprocher d'être étonné, non ? S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas… Et qui, en plus, changeait toute la donne… Malgré tout, comme rien n'avait été exprimé avec clarté, Yunho décida de peser le pour et le contre. Il remonta dans la chambre de Jaejoong, où Yoochun était toujours avec un Junsu qui refusait d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Lui que l'on disait incapable de tenir sa langue, voilà qu'il se révélait être du style à emporter un secret dans la tombe, plutôt !

_Junsu, je peux te parler une seconde ?_

_Tu as la voix du leader moralisateur et je ne __crois pas que ce soit le moment, _objecta Yoochun, qui tapotait le dos de son meilleur ami.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'engueuler, enfin. Je dois juste lui parler. Seul à seul._

_Très bien, je vais mettre des bières au frais._

_A cette heure-ci ? C'est pas un peu tard ?_

_C'est pas une heure non plus pour gueuler comme un possédé et pourtant ils l'ont fait. _

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Yoochun, c'est qu'il avait toujours le dernier mot, même si ses arguments pouvaient être discutés. Aussi Yunho n'insista-t-il pas, et puis il avait autre chose à penser. Il laissa donc Yoochun descendre à la cuisine s'occuper de cela, et il le remplaça à côté d'un Junsu qui semblait à la fois peiné et inquiet… Il s'en voulait tellement… Mais il avait pensé bien agir, en expliquant sa vision des choses… Il aurait dû y penser plus, y mettre les formes… Et voilà, le mal était fait. Il n'avait jamais été diplomate, mais là il faisait fort, se disait-il ! Comprenant que Yunho avait quelque chose à dire, il se tourna vers lui, l'écoutant :

'_Su… Je crois que j'ai compris… Tous vos secrets, le fait que Jae se confie à toi, que vous vous soyez rapprochés…_

_Ah… Ah oui ?_fit-il craintivement.

_Tu étais le seul à savoir, pas vrai ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il nous le dise ?_

_A… Attends, de quoi tu parles ?_

_De Jae qui sort avec un homme._

_Comment tu as…_souffla Junsu avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

_Il vient de me le dire._

_De lui-même ? Il te l'a dit de lui-même ?_s'exclama Junsu, incrédule.

_Oui._

_C'est inattendu._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Sa plus grande peur était que tu le découvres. Yoochun et Min aussi, mais toi… Il m'a supplié de ne jamais te le dire, que tu ne devais jamais le savoir ! Si je n'avais pas promis, il serait devenu hystérique._

_Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il me ment ? Une chose aussi importante… Et il refuse que je sois au courant. _

_Il a sûrement ses raisons._

_Peur que je __le __juge, sûrement. Je fais si peur que ça, merde ?_marmonna Yunho, qui se remettait sérieusement en question.

_Je ne pense que ce soit le problème, Yunho, _risqua alors Junsu.

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Euh… rien, rien…_

_Bon mais alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_Je… Ecoute, j'aime autant ne rien te dire. C'est pas à moi de…_se défila-t-il, ennuyé.

_Ok… Tu sais, il était vraiment étrange… Il m'a demandé si je nous trouvais bizarre, lui et moi… En fait… C'est comme s'il voulait… Me fuir. Je l'ai vraiment senti comme ça : il me fuyait. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? _

Parce que c'était la seule chose qui tourmentait Yunho : pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong se comportait ainsi avec lui ? Comme si le reste, cette « révélation » que l'aîné redoutait tant… Et bien manifestement, Yunho n'en était pas plus perturbé que cela. Etonné, oui, dans la mesure où Jaejoong plaisait énormément aux femmes… Il avait à peu de choses près la même réaction que Junsu, en fait. Probablement que Jaejoong, s'il avait eu connaissance de cela, se serait arraché les cheveux, pour le moins. Il avait peur d'être vu comme un pestiféré et presque cela provoquait-il une indifférence et au mieux, une acceptation. C'était ça, finalement. Mais aussi, il fallait pour sa défense, dire que le comportement de Jaejoong était assez compréhensible… Dans la mesure où il avait toujours été habitué à être traité en faible voire presque comme une femme, vu son physique… Certains traits de son caractère aussi, avaient suscité les moqueries… Le manque de confiance en lui n'aidant pas, il s'était dit qu'avec cela en prime, il avait réussir à perdre les seuls vrais amis qu'il ait jamais eu. Et naturellement, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Plus c'était précieux, plus il fallait écarter tout risque. Ca, Yunho ne risquait pas de savoir…

_Yunho… _

_Tu sais, je ne faisais pas le malin il y a quelques temps, quand on a pris nos distances… Il avait beau vivre deux chambres plus loin que la mienne, il me m__anquait… Alors là, s'il veut m'écarter de sa vie comme ça… Tu trouves que c'est bizarre, de ressentir ça ?_s'arrêta-t-il brusquement, visiblement un peu paumé.

_Vous avez de ces questions, tous…_soupira Junsu en se massant les tempes.

_Quoi ?_

_J'en sais rien Yunho. Je me dis que tu te poses bien des questions… Et que normalement, on n'est pas censé se prendre la tête comme ça quand…_

_Quand quoi ?_

_Non, rien, _fit Junsu, se mordant la lèvre.

_Si, dis._

_Quand il ne s'agit que d'un simple ami._

Cette nuit là, Junsu aurait la palme dans le rôle _« j'ouvre ma gueule et de préférence, surtout pour dire ce qui dérange », et _loin devant les autres. Mais aussi, il était fatigué, énervé, inquiet, et franchement il voulait bien être sympa cinq minutes, mais ils oubliaient tous un détail : ils le traitaient tous de gamin à cause de sa candeur et de sa naïveté, mais là ils avouaient tous aussi, des trucs énormes ! Et ils pensaient qu'il allait tranquillement gérer ça ? Déjà que c'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps… Et puis Jaejoong passe encore, mais Yunho… Lui il avait les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, la tête froide et il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir… alors mince, s'il n'était pas capable de voir lui-même de quoi il retournait… Mais là où ses derniers neurones prirent le large vers des horizons plus accueillants, ce fut lorsqu'il entendit Yunho rire… Mais rire… Il se fendait la poire, carrément. Et Dieu sait que Junsu était d'un naturel joyeux, mais là… Il ne voyait pas franchement ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans tout ça.

_Pourquoi tu ris ?_

_Junsu je dois t'avouer un truc mais ne le prends pas mal, hein ?_fit Yunho, reprenant son sérieux.

_Vas-y, c'est ma soirée._

_Tu vois, tu es souvent dans la lune, dans ton monde… et tu es si naïf… Je me suis dit qu'on aura tous de longues barbes blanches avant que tu ne te rendes compte… Je pensais bien me faire griller, mais je pensais plus à ce perspicace de Changmin. Ou à Yoochun, qui a de l'intuition et presque un sixième sens. Mais toi, tu n'étais absolument pas dangereux. Qui aurait cru ?_

_Je suis bien brave, quoi, _bouda Junsu.

_Oh ne le prends pas comme ça 'Su, je t'adore et tu __l__e sais, _s'esclaffa Yunho en passant son bras autour de ses épaules._ Juste… Bien joué. _

Quoi, il n'était pas dangereux ? Qu'est-ce que Yunho voulait dire ? Parce que franchement ce soir, Junsu se sentait d'humeur à mordre, vu comme il avait les nerfs en pelote ! Enfin, vu le sourire de Yunho et son accolade, il ne le prenait en effet pas mal… Hé ! Mais… Une petite minute… « Bien jou » ? « Pas dangereux » ? Mais…

_Heiiiin ? Attends__,__ j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense ?_s'écria-t-il en regardant Yunho comme s'il tombait de la lune.

_Dans le fond, vous êtes les meilleurs am__is que j'ai jamais eu… Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, qui le pourra ?_murmura tranquillement Yunho.

_Bordel, je suis le seul hétéro de la baraque ou quoi ?_

_Ah non '__Su, je suis là hein, sois sympa, _affirma Yoochun en venant les rejoindre, attrapant la conversation en cours de route comme si de rien n'était._ Qui est gay ?_

_Personne._

_Mais tu as dit qu'on l'accepterait…_ commença Junsu, qui avait cru que Yunho s'expliquerait davantage.

_C'est pas le souci, juste… Je ne le suis pas._

_Alors là j'y comprends rien moi._

_C'est juste lui. Seulement lui. Pas les hommes, tu vois. Lui._

Le pire, c'est que Yunho souriait tranquillement… Il était bien un peu embarrassé, parce que pour commencer il n'était pas du genre à raconter ce genre de choses comme cela… Mais il n'avait pas honte. S'il s'était tu, c'était probablement pour d'autres raisons… Mais manifestement, lui, il ne craignait pas leur opinion. Et il avait raison, après tout. Il avait choisi de leur faire confiance, ce qui avait toujours été plus facile à faire pour lui que pour Jaejoong. Tandis que Junsu étouffa un « ohhhh » digne d'un bon drama où tout le monde s'aime à la fin, Yoochun, pas déboussolé pour un sou, lui tendit simplement une bière en demandant :

_Qui ? Jae ?_

_Comment tu sais ?_

_J'ai tout deviné !_

_Sérieux ?_s'écria Junsu, admiratif.

_Non, j'ai tout entendu dans les escaliers, andouille ! Comment j'aurais pu deviner ça ? Je__ ne suis pas Changmin__, _s'amusa Yoochun.

_Tu écoutais ?_

_Oui ! Et franchement si votre plus gros souci là maintenant tout de suite, c'est de m'engueuler parce que j'écoute aux portes, alors là vous êtes nuls…_

A-t-on déjà dit que Yoochun avait toujours le dernier mot ? Oui ? Ah, bon… Mais le petit sourire moqueur et satisfait en prime en rajoutait aussi… Et puis lui, il préférait détendre cette atmosphère un peu trop tendue… Entre l'un qui hurle puis s'en va, l'autre qui pleure –et bon sang, qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Junsu ainsi- et le troisième qui plonge dans la perplexité et raterait ainsi un éléphant dans un corridor… Qu'on lui rende Changmin, et vite ! Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux… Puisque manifestement, dormir était fichu pour cette nuit, ils décidèrent d'en parler. Et d'attendre. Si jamais Jaejoong revenait… Mais cela, Junsu n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Et à mesure que la nuit avançait, Yunho non plus. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que l'aîné repasse un jour le seuil de cette maison. Et quand il le ferait, Yunho savait bien ce qu'il ferait.


	23. S'apercevoir

**Si je ne me suis pas plantée dans mon découpage et si je ne rajoute rien au dernier moment, ceci devrait être l'avant-dernier chapitre (z'avez vu comme l'info est fiable ? XD)...**

**S'apercevoir**

_Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en discuter ?_

_Non... Je ne peux pas..._

_Bon... Mais alors est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?_

_'Il est adorable... Il est parfait pour moi. Gentil, attentionné...'_

Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que Jaejoong et Shoji étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Après l'appel de Yunho, Jaejoong avait été relativement perturbé... Mais il avait choisi de rester quand même, se persuadant qu'il agissait bien. Pourtant... tout cela lui pesait. Aussi bien Yunho que Junsu... Car plus les minutes passaient, plus il s'en voulait. Quand la colère retombe, on réalise qu'on a été trop loin, dans nos actes comme dans nos paroles. Et il s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé entre Junsu et lui. Car tout de même, durant tout ce temps... C'était quand même bien Junsu qui était avec lui. Il l'écoutait, gardait le secret, l'épaulait... Rien que pour tout cela, il aurait dû savoir que si Junsu parlait, ce n'était pas pour nuire, mais pour aider. Encore. Quand il y pensait, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il avait envie de sauter dans sa voiture pour rentrer et s'excuser autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Mais il y avait Shoji aussi. Shoji qu'il fixait comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas... A qui il répondait machinalement, préférant cogiter...

_Tu es là, c'est déjà beaucoup._

_'Mignon, intelligent... drôle aussi...'_

_Tu sais... _continua son amant, hésitant. _Je ne connais pas Junsu aussi bien que toi évidemment... Mais je ne le vois pas bien te faire du mal délibérément... C'est sûrement un malentendu._

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était intentionnel... _murmura Jaejoong.

_'Il m'aime. Ca ne fait aucun doute, il est sérieux. Alors...'_

_Bon. Il faudra bien que tu te réconcilies avec lui, alors._

_'Alors pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ?'_

Car c'était là tout le problème. Il appréciait Shoji, il reconnaissait ses qualités... Mais quand il le regardait, même s'il y tenait bien un peu... Il ne pouvait pas se prétendre amoureux de lui. Pourtant, il avait sincèrement pensé que les choses pouvaient évoluer. Avec le temps passé ensemble, avec tout ce qui faisait que Shoji était quelqu'un de bien... Cela aurait pu, au bout d'un moment, faire changer les choses. Mais non. Au début, ce n'était pas tellement un problème. Déjà aprce que Shoji n'ignorait pas que Jaejoong n'en était pas au même point que lui. Ensuite, parce que certaines histoires prennent du temps... Mais maintenant... Depuis quelques temps, Jaejoong commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se forcer. Que ça n'évoluerait pas. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Cela aurait encore fait un ratage dont il aurait été responsable...

_Je sais... Je pense même qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je l'ai frappé pourtant._

_Ca a été aussi loin ? _s'étonna Shoji. _Jaejoong, j'ignore de quoi il est question, mais tout de même..._

_Il a tout remis en cause, tu comprends ? J'étais bien, avant qu'il ne parle ! _S'agaça Jaejoong. _Maintenant... Je me pose des questions... Il me fait douter..._

_Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais Jae, on ne doute pas d'une chose juste parce que quelqu'un en parle. Si on doute, c'est que le doute était déjà là bien avant._

_'Pourquoi je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça ? Il est tout ce qu'il me faut et je l'aime beaucoup... Mais pas assez. Comme si c'était fade...'_

Si Shoji savait de quoi il était question, alors cela aurait sûrement été la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu dire ! Il se tirait presque une balle dans le pied, en disant cela. Mais en soi, la réflexion était tout ce qu'il y avait de censé. C'était même du bon sens. Sauf que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier les paroles de Junsu... Cela abondait dans son sens. Et Jaejoong trouvait très ironique d'entendre cela de la bouche de Shoji. Shoji qu'il regardait toujours fixement... Comme s'il attendait un déclic, que quelque chose se passe... Et rien. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus le doute grandissait...

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, en effet !_

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois on se met en colère juste parce qu'on n'a pas envie d'entendre. _

_Je me fiche de savoir qui a raison et je me fiche de savoir la vérité. Je veux que ce soit simple, _s'entêta Jaejoong.

_Je ne te suis pas... Mais tu devrais rentrer. Non pas que je veuille te chasser, tu le sais bien, mais tu dois arranger ça maintenant. Tu ne fermeras pas l'oeil tant que ça ne sera pas fait, de toute façon._

_'Si tu me renvoies là-bas... Il se peut que tu me perdes, tu sais ?'_

_Tu penses que je devrai rentrer ? _Demanda Jaejoong.

Bien sûr, à la place de Shoji, il aurait donné le même conseil : se réconcilier avec un très bon ami. Surtout lui, qui plaçait l'amitié au-dessus de tout. Rien de plus normal. Mais s'il partait, il savait parfaitement que Junsu le convaincrait. Qu'il douterait assez pour ne plus supporter d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Et à qui il n'avait rien à reprocher, en plus. Ce n'était pas honnête. Ca ne l'était pour personne, quand on y repensait. Ca allait faire de la peine à Shoji... Il ne méritait pas de se faire jeter sans comprendre. Mais il méritait encore moins d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas.

_Je pense, oui. Tu adores ce type, tu en es malade..._

_'Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça...'_

_Même si ça risque de chambouler pas mal de choses ? _Tenta Jaejoong, ne demandant qu'à être convaincu.

_Jae, je vais être brutal mais je pense que tu es du genre à laisser les autres choisir à ta place. Arrête ça, _fit Shoji, un peu plus durement. _Ca s'arrangera si tu y mets du tien. Quant à la raison de votre dispute, hé bien tu n'as qu'à lui démontrer qu'il se plante, si c'est comme ça !_

_'C'est bien le problème...'_

_Je vais rentrer, _annonça-t-il en se levant.

_C'est une bonne décision. Je te raccompagne._

_Non, pas besoin._

_Sûr ?_

_Oui._

_'J'avais la personne parfaite pour moi... Et je ne peux pas la garder, celle-là non plus. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?'_

Et puis avant de franchir le seuil de cette porte... Il regarda Shoji. Et ce qui le dégoûta encore un peu plus de lui-même, c'était qu'il n'était même pas triste à la pensée de le larguer. Parce qu'il était bien plus attaché à ce qu'il représentait qu'à lui-même. Il était incapable d'y mettre fin sur l'instant. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait aucune bonne explication à fournir... Et ensuite car il lui restait encore assez de jugement pour se dire de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête. Il remonta dans sa voiture, ne sachant pas précisément où tout cela le ménerait. Shoji avait raison : il attendait que l'on décide pour lui, en définitive. S'il était assez bon pour aider les autres et les soutenir, il s'avèrait qu'il était lamentable quand il s'agissait de lui-même... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait juste le mettre sur la bonne voie... Junsu avait la tête de l'emploi à ce moment là. Et quand il rentra chez eux, il pria pour que ce dernier ne dorme pas encore, afin qu'il puisse s'excuser. Mais alors qu'il faisait profil bas, les remords aidant, il tomba dès l'entrée sur un Yoochun qui visiblement le précédait de quelques instants -lui aussi, il avait eu besoin d'aller faire un tour-... Un Yoochun qui visiblement, avait des chsoes à dire.

_Ah te voilà !_

_Je suis rentré..._

_Ouais, et tu mériterais que je te ressorte à coups de pompes là où je pense. T'as collé une baffe à 'Su, mon vieux ! J'en aurais étranglé pour moins que ça ! _Termina-t-il brutalement, ce qui figea Jaejoong.

_Je suis désolé..._

_Ca c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Tu connais le chemin, _bougonna Yoochun en lui indiquant les escaliers.

_Oui..._

_Hé ! _Fit Yoochun, l'attrapant par l'épaule. _Juste pour que ce soit clair : je ne suis pas en pétard parce que tu t'es énervé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, même à toi. Je ne suis pas en colère non plus parce que tu es paumé. Ce que je te reproche, c'est d'avoir passé tes nerfs sur la seule personne qui t'ait soutenu jusqu'au bout... Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas les... Enfin ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon pour t'assumer un peu ! Comme si on allait te reprocher d'être comme tu es ! Tu mériterais des baffes, tiens !_

_Tu sais ? _Demanda l'aîné timidement.

_Oui, je sais ! Enfin Jae, réveille-toi et redescends ! T'es pas le premier ni le dernier et si tu crois vraiment que juste parce que tu trouves qu'un homme te convient mieux qu'une femme, on va te virer de la maison et te tourner le dos, alors c'est que tu te fais une sacrée opinion de nous ! _Explosa Yoochun, réellement énervé à présent.

_Le truc... C'est que vous êtes mes premiers amis. A ce point là, je veux dire. Tous les quatre... Dire combien je suis heureux de vous connaitre, c'est difficile à exprimer..._

_Alors tu avais peur de nous perdre ?_

_C'est encore plus con que ça. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit compréhensif... qu'on m'accepte, si tu préfères. Alors je pensais que ça vous aurait embarrassé. Je n'ai même pas imaginé qu'il puisse en être autrement. J'aurais dû le savoir parce que je vous connais, mais... _

_T'es vraiment grave._

_Je sais..._

Yoochun le regardait comme si les rôles étaient inversés. Comme si Jaejoong était un véritable enfant et lui, la mère ou le père qui réprimande vertement. Mais il secouait la tête aussi, en soupirant façon _« qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? »_... Encore ça. Plus qu'en colère, il semblerait que Yoochun soit davantage ennuyé par tout cela. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les disputes et comme Junsu, les cris avaient le don de le figer. Aussi se mettait-il rarement en colère. C'était juste que là.. Cela le peinait, de voir deux amis en conflit, surtotu maintenant qu'il connaissait le fond du problème. Et puis il adorait Jaejoong, mais il avait grand besoin parfois qu'on lui parle brutalement et qu'on le bouge. Il était un tel angoissé que sans cela, il n'avançait plus parfois. Alors là, il voulait bien jouer le rôle du remonteur de bretelles, pour une fois.

_Et en plus de ça, tu vas te jeter dans les bras d'un type qui d'après ce que 'Su a dit, est..._

_Un substitut, oui on sait._

_J'en sais rien, je le connais pas moi, _se défendit-il, songeant qu'il abusait peut-être, là.

_Chun ? Avec qui tu parles ? _Fit la voix de Junsu depuis l'étage.

_A ton avis, gros malin ? Au colleur de gifles et claqueur de portes que le monde entier nous envie !_

_Oh..._

_Je peux y aller, tu crois ? _Chuchota Jaejoong.

_C'est toi la mère, ici. Et je crois que le gamin a besoin d'un câlin._

_Alors..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? _Le taquina-t-il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'oeil.

Alors Jaejoong y alla. Parce que de toute façon, comme avait dit Shoji, il allait bien falloir y aller un jour. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Plus il avançait vers sa chambre, plus Jaejoong se sentait coupable. D'eux tous, Junsu était bien le plus naïf et gentil. Comment avait-il pu aussi mal le traiter, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était angoissé. Et si Junsu lui en voulait réellement ? Il aurait des raisons... La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et l'occupant était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Jaejoong toqua quand même, pour la forme :

_Je peux ?_

_Bien sûr..._

L'aîné entra alors que visiblement, Junsu ne semblait pas du tout lui en vouloir. Il lui souriait même, comme si rien ou presque ne s'était passé. Hé bien il n'était pas rancunier, celui-là ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un pardonne facilement que cela exclue de s'excuser. Ce serait trop facile. Jaejoong se rendit compte que la joue de Junsu était bien rouge. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte ! Il s'assit en face de lui et tendit la amin en direction de sa joue :

_Ca fait mal ?_

_Non. Aïe ! Mais t'es dingue, ça fait un mal de chien ! _S'écria-t-il dès que Jaejoong toucha le bleu.

_Et toi qui voulait jouer les terreurs... _sourit l'aîné.

_Sadique._

_J'avoue. Junsu, je suis tellement désolé... _murmura-t-il gravement.

_C'est pas grave._

_Je t'ai frappé, je t'ai hurlé dessus comme un malpropre et tu me dis que c'est pas grave ? Je trouve que si, moi._

_C'est rien, je te dis. J'ai manqué de tact, on peut le dire. A ta place, j'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon._

_N'empêche..._

_Mais tu sais... Même si je dois m'en prendre une deuxième pour ça... _hésita Junsu, incorrigible. _Je ne changerai pas ce que j'ai dit... sur le fond, du moins. Et ta réaction me le prouve._

_Tu sais... Je crois que je ferai la fortune d'un psy, _soupira son ami.

_J'en suis convaincu, _acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

Et voilà. C'était arrangé, aussi simplement que cela. Probablement parce qu'entre amis, on part du principe que le mot « désolé » signifie vraiment quelque chose et que les grandes phrases sont une perte de temps. Probablement aussi parce Jaejoong s'en voulait, cela se voyait... et parce que Junsu ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Il était même soulagé qu'il soit revenu. Et maintenant, Jaejoong avait juste besoin de parler. De faire le tri, chose plus aisée à faire à haute voix...

_J'y ai pensé en revenant... J'y ai bien pensé... Le truc, c'est que... Je suppose qu'un homme ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça, du moins pas trop, mais moi... J'ai toujours eu besoin qu'on prenne ma défense. Je n'avais pas le cran de m'imposer, alors j'aimais bien si on me défendait... Mais c'est jamais arrivé. L'école pour moi... Quand j'en suis parti, ça a été le pied, tu ne peux pas savoir..._

_Je savais que l'adolescence n'avait pas été géniale pour toi... _concéda Junsu.

_C'est rien de le dire. Mais j'imagine que c'est pas glorieux pour beaucoup de monde. Tu vois, j'étais déjà plus grand, mais si on y pense... La première personne qui se soit souciée de moi... En dehors de ma fmaille, je veux dire..._

_C'est Yunho ? _Termina Junsu.

_Vous étiez importants aussi, bien sûr. Mais... Enfin tu étais là, tu as bien vu de toute façon. Yunho me réprimendait si je ne faisais pas attention à moi, il était aux petits soins... Au début j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire... Mais on y prend vite goût. J'ai aimé ça, on peut le dire. Ca me faisait du bien, de voir que tout ce qu'on m'agvait reproché jusque là, Yunho ne le voyait même pas, _expliqua-t-il les yeux dans le vague. _Le jour où je lui ai dit que j'étais effeminé par exemple, qu'on me l'avait toujours dit... Il a éclaté de rire et répliqué :'hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu ne l'es pas du tout, voyons !'. Sa réaction si spontanée... Je ne l'ai jamais oublié._

_Je crois qu'il t'a juste... Non, il n'a même pas eu a t'accepter. C'est juste que pour lui, il n'y avait rien à accepter, puisque comme tu le dis, il n'a pas vu tout ça._

_Je n'ai jamais été si prohce de quelqu'un... Mais pourtant, jamais, à aucun moment je n'ai voulu plus. Je te jure !_

_Je te crois, Jae, _assura son ami.

_Je suppose que je devais m'en contenter. Pourtant ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je l'ai compris il y a quelques minutes en rentrant... Je voulais plus en fait._

_Tu le voulais ?_

_J'aurais été fou de ne pas vouloir. Il avait tout ce qui me manquait... N'importe qui à ma place, aurait voulu ça. Mais je pense que j'avais tellement peur de le perdre que je n'ai même jamais osé y penser._

Pour le coup, Junsu était étonné. Il savait à peu près ce que Yunho pouvait représenter... Mais honnêtement, il croyait vraiment que Jaejoong se voilait la face et n'osait pas l'avouer. Alors que c'était encore plus délicat : Jaejoong n'avait conscience de rien. Il s'était perdu dans une relation dans laquelle tout était normal, alors que bien des choses franchement, vues de l'extérieur, ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Aussi lorsque Junsu lui avait balancé tout cela un peu plus tôt, Jaejoong n'avait pas feint l'étonnement : il tombait réellement de haut ! Mais du coup, tout collait plutôt bien, sachant tout cela...

_Je ne suis pas psy mais je dirai que quand Shoji est arrivé, avec tous ces détails qui collaient... Là tu avais le droit, en quelque sorte.. Donc tu as sauté le pas._

_Shoji... Même si c'est compliqué avec la presse et tout... _réfléchit Jaejoong. _Je peux le voir. Ca ne me pose aucun problème. Ce n'est pas interdit._

_Mais... Tu me disais ne pas l'aimer. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé ? Pas même un peu ? _Insista Junsu.

_Si bien sûr, je n'aurais pas pu sortir avec lui si je ne l'aimais pas... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment... C'était plus de l'affection. C'était plus ce qu'il m'apportait... Tu trouves que je suis un sale type ? _Demmanda-t-il brusquement.

_Bien sûr que non, tout de suite les grands mots... Je crois que tu ne pensais pas du tout te tromper ou mal faire... Tu voulais juste quelqu'un qui t'aime. On est tous pareils, finalement. Tu t'es juste planté de personne. Et tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive. _

_Ca ne me dit pas où j'en suis, _soupira-t-il.

_Tu en es au moment où tu as juste à te demander ce que tu veux. Ou qui tu veux, dans le cas présent ça revient un peu au même._

_Y a des choses... qui me perturbent rien qu'à les envisager, _déglutit Jaejoong.

_Sortir avec son meilleur ami, par exemple ? _Proposa Junsu alors que Jaejoong se mit à rougir comme rarement. _Ouais, ça je veux bien le croire. Mais bon, va falloir y aller mon vieux, faut essayer._

_L'enjeu n'est pas le même. Je ne peux pas risquer un truc aussi..._

_Ah stop ! Moi j'ai fait ma part, après tu décides, pour une fois !_

_'Su, viens là, j'ai à te parler ! _S'exclama Yoochun, déboulant dans la chambre sans prévenir.

_Maintenant ? Mais..._

_Oui maintenant, pourquoi, je dois prendre un ticket ? Ramène tes fesses ! _

_Bon. Je reviens._

Laissant Jaejoong cogiter à plein régime sur son lit, Junsu suivit son meilleur ami jusque dans le couloir, bon gré mal gré. Quand même, il aurait bien aimé parler encore avec leur aîné, il en vait besoin... Alors à moins qu'une nouvelle bombe ne leur tombe dessus, qu'est-ce qui arrivait encore à Yoochun pour qu'il le fasse sortir ?

_Bon alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui urge comme ça ? _chuchota-t-il.

_T'es d'accord que même si tout ça ne nous regarde pas à la base, on est quand même bien impliqués ?_

_Ben oui... jusqu'au cou, même._

_Et ben on va y aller encore un peu. Apparemment il n'ose rien faire, ben on va le forcer à se bouger ! _Fit Yoochun avec un grand sourire, ce celui qui vient d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

_J'aime pas quand tu as l'air mauvais comme ça, _fit Junsu, se méfiant toujours des plans de son ami.

_Allez 'Su... De toute façon, c'est mort pour cette nuit alors autant pimenter le petit déj' !_

_Bon, je te suis..._


	24. Depuis des années

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Si j'avais déjà aimé écrire la précédente sur les DBSK, j'avoue avoir été plus à l'aise avec celle-ci puisque j'étais déjà rodée sur les personnages. En ce sens, elle me manquera un peu, j'aimais bien les faire vivre tous les 5. Et puis c'est rare que j'invente des personnages qui aient une importance comme cela. En tout cas j'en referai très certainement sur ce groupe, à l'avenir :)**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie et commenté sur cette fic :)**

**Depuis des années**

Jaejoong n'était pas du genre ingrat, aussi mesurait-il bien sa chance. Celle d'aujourd'hui et celle d'hier, d'ailleurs. Pour hier, la chance lui avait apporté 4 amis rares, précieux, qu'il aimait comme on aimerait ses propres frères. En plus de cela, son rêve était devenu réalité et de ce côté là, rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Pour aujourd'hui, et bien il était en bonne santé, parfaitement remis de sa blessure... Et pour le plus récent, il venait de se réconcilier avec l'un de ses frères. Il savait que Junsu n'était pas du genre rancunier, mais ce moment avec lui l'avait soulagé, même s'il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour qu'il cesse de culpabiliser. Et en prime, Junsu l'avait une fois de plus conseillé. Et cette phrase était ressortie, se faisant l'écho de ce que Shoji avait aussi dit : il fallait qu'il décide seul, pour une fois. Qu'il arrête de compter sur les autres pour prendre les risques ou agir à sa place. D'accord, ça il voulait bien, théoriquement... Mais même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne suffit pas de vouloir. Encore faut-il savoir ce que l'on souhaite. Et Jaejoong avait peur de le savoir. Vraiment peur. Parce que là, on ne parlait pas de risquer de foirer une relation, d'au pire blesser l'autre, de se retrouver seul à nouveau... On parlait de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas blesser, qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre... Quelqu'un qui était tellement important qu'il n'avait jamais mesuré ce que cela voulait dire.

Envisager quelque chose, cela le faisait vraiment rougir. Mis pourtant quand il y pensait... C'était vrai, que bien des traits de caractère de Shoji pouvaient s'appliquer à Yunho... Sauf que quand c'était lui, il était plus.. plus lui-même. Cela l'appaisait vraiment, le rendait vraiment heureux... La nuit où il était resté à parler avec lui au lieu d'aller voir Shoji, Jaejoong s'était senti un peu mal au petit matin. Pas parce qu'il avait raté le rendez-vous avec Shoji... Mais parce qu'il était réellement heureux. Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que parler et grignoter, il s'était senti utile, heureux que Yunho ait besoin de lui... Heureux. Simplement avec ça. Sans cet événement qui lui était immédiatement revenu en tête, peut-être que les mots de Junsu auraient eu un impact moindre ?... Non, Jaejoong n'y croyait pas tellement...

Il finit par se lever, comme les autres ne revenaient pas. Au fait, où était passé Yunho ? Changmin ne devait pas rentrer avant quelques heures et c'était prévu, mais Yunho ? Peut-être qu'il s'était rendormi, après tout ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ? Après tout, il avait mis une sacrée pagaille... Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée direction la cuisine et à peine commença-t-il à s'affairer, que junsu et Yoochun vinrent le rejoindre.

_Je vais faire du café... _expliqua l'aîné d'une voix éteinte. _La nuit a été courte._

_Bonne idée._

_Et après... Où est Yunho, au fait ? Il dort ? _Demanda-t-il en leur tournant bien le dos pour chercher des tasses.

_Il est parti._

_Si tôt ? Il revient quand ?_

_Il est parti, _répéta Yoochun d'une voix grave._ Tout ça l'a saoulé, il a pris quelques affaires et a dit qu'il irait chez des amis ou chez ses parents..._

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? _S'écria Jaejoong, très angoissé maintenant.

_Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?_

_Mais..._

_'Faut comprendre, Jae. Il a été blessé par ce que tu lui as dit au téléphone, _ajouta Junsu en regardant le sol, _et je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait très envie de te voir._

_Mais il faut qu'on se voit ! Je dois..._

_Et tu feras quoi ?Tu t'excuseras ?_

_Oui !_

_Et après ? _Demanda Yoochun d'une voix dure.

_Après... J'en sais rien._

_Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne le mérites pas._

_Hein ?_

_Tu avais des occasions, depuis le temps... Tu en as eu des milliers. Et tu as préféré fuir, à chaque fois. Et prendre tout ce que Yunho voulait bien te donner, sans même te soucier de savoir si tu lui faisais du mal ou pas. Et maintenant tu espères quoi ? Continuer comme ça ? Avoir ton copain d'un côté, ton meilleur ami de l'autre et faire une moyenne avec les deux ? C'est lâche, ça._

Junsu mit une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami afin de le faire cesser. Il semblait très ennuyé et qu'il soit d'accord avec Yoochun ou non n'était pas la question, à la limite. Il pensait peut-être que ce n'était pas non plus la peine de se montrer aussi dur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Yoochun se tue, laisant Jaejoong pétrifié. Par automatisme, il posa les tasses sorties du placard, près de l'évier contre lequel il s'appuya. Il se sentait tellement mal, son ventre était si noué qu'à coup sûr, il ne pourrait rien avaler de la journée.

_Je ne voulais pas..._

_C'est ça ton problème, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu prends pour acquis que ça sera toujours là. Qu'il sera toujours là._

_Je ne suis pas si égocentrique ! _s'indigna Jaejoong.

_Oui ? Alors pour une fois, aies un peu le cran d'agir. A moins que nous nous plantions depuis le début._

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Peut-être que Yunho n'est rien de plus. Que c'est juste Junsu qui t'a mis le doute. Dans ce cas en effet, c'est peut-être mieux que Yunho s'en aille, si ça te perturbe._

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'a pas à s'en aller !_

_Quoi, tu vas partir à sa place ? _Plaisanta Yoochun.

_Non plus, je veux qu'on reste ensemble ! _ S'énerva l'aîné.

_Ca va être coton, tiens..._

_Tu ne comprends rien à rien, je veux être avec lui, moi !_

_Tu y es déjà._

_Pas comme ça. Je veux qu'on soit... ensemble._

_Ensemble ? _Répéta Junsu, relevant la tête pour la première fois.

Jaejoong se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, seulement une fois que c'était sorti. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues d'une traite et pour cause : il était le premier surpris par ces mots là. Alors... C'était ce qu'il voulait ? Vraiment ? Comment c'était possible, de penser à Yunho de cette façon ? Mais pourtant... Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien... et il avait envie de le voir. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que lui, pour dissiper ses doutes et l'apaiser. Et puis en apprenant qu'il était partie, sa gorge s'était nouée. Par culpabilité certainement, pour avoir causé cela... Et parce qu'il refusait jusqu'à l'idée que Yunho puisse être loin de lui. Ce n'était plus le moment de se voiler la face. Il y a des choses que l'on pensait ne jamais voir arriver, et pourtant elles sont là depuis si lontemps qu'elles relèvent de l'évidence. Si évidentes qu'on ne les a même pas repéré, finalement.

_Yunho... Je crois... Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver mais je crois que si je n'arrivais pas à aimer Shoji, c'est aussi parce que... J'étais déjà amoureux de lui._

_C'est sûr, ça ? _Demanda Yoochun, qui ne se démonta pas.

_Je crois..._

_Je demande si c'est sûr._

_C'est... sûr. Yunho... Ca a toujours été le plus important, loin devant tout le monde... Je pensais que c'était normal de ressentir ça parce que je n'avais jamais eu une amitié pareille, mais... en réalité, je l'aime._

_Ah ouais..._

_Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais c'est la vérité._

Jaejoong en tremblait. C'était son secret, celui qu'il s'était acharné à protéger, jusqu'à ce que Junsu ne s'en rendre compte. Si aujourd'hui ce n'était plus vraiment son premier souci, il n'en restait pas moins que s'exprimer ainsi à voix haute procurait un petit quelque chose. Comme si la peur donnait des ailes. Quant à son aveu... Poussé à bout par Yoochun, il ne se voyait pas dire autre chose. Et bizarrement, au lieu d'être effrayé, de se demander quoi faire et où cela le mènerait... Cela lui procurait un fort sentiment de sécurité. De manière générale quand il était avec Yunho, il se sentait entouré, choyé... donc c'était un prolongement, en quelque sorte. Cependant, la situation était telle que Jaejoong avait perdu toute capacité d'observation. Car il aurait dû s'étonner plus que cela de l'attitude vraiment effacée de Junsu et celle quelque peu agressive de Yoochun. Là où il fut complètement perdu, ce fut lorsque le visage fermé de Yoochun laissa la place à un grand sourire satisfait, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine en criant :

_Pas trop tôt. T'en pense quoi, grand chef ?_

Et alors que Jaejoong écarquillait les yeux, stupéfait, le leader entra timidement dans la pièce. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne paraissait pas plus assuré que lui. Lorsque Jaejoong se tourna vivement vers Junsu, ce dernier se sentit un peu rougir à son tour et il baissa la tête de plus belle avant de lui adresser un regard voulant à la fois dire « désolé » et « c'était pas mon idée ». Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas son idée ! Il n'y en avait jamais qu'un ici, pour mettre en application des plans tordus ! Il regarda ensuite Yoochun, qui ne se démontait toujours pas, visiblement très content de lui qu'il était. Il avait bien compris que si Jaejoong ne se retrouvait pas au pied du mur, il tournerait en rond indéfiniment. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était juste une bonne dose d'adrénaline et de pression. Voilà qui était fait. Tant pis si Jaejoong leur en voulait, Yoochun lui, était plutôt content de son initiative. Cela lui rappelait le jour où Junsu et Changmin se faisaient la tête pour une broutille et où il avait fini par les enfermer dans le cagibi pour les faire parler. Bon d'accord il avait oublié que Junsu était claustrophobe, mais c'était un petit incident de parcours, ça...

_Yunho ! _S'écria l'aîné, qui vraiment, ne s'y attendait pas.

_Ils m'ont obligé à rester là et à ne rien dire, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire, promis, _se défendit aussitôt le leader.

_Et maintenant ils vont se plaindre. Bon et bien nous on va aller voir là-bas si on y est ! _Lança Yoochun._'Su, tu viens !_

Tandis qu'après un ultime regard d'excuse teinté d'une légère appréhension, Junsu suivit son meilleur ami dehors, Yunho resta bien embêté, planté au milieu de la pièce. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui avait été dit et bien sûr, cela l'avait rendu heureux. Il comprenait du même coup les raisons du comportement de Jaejoong et surtout, il voyait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique, ce qui le soulageait... et il n'avait pas peur de tenter le coup. Il savait qu'il aurait dû puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ami très cher à ses yeux et qu'un risque subsistait, mais... quand il regardait Jaejoong, il ne pouvait pas vouloir autre chose qu'être avec lui. Tant qu'il se disait que ce n'était pas réciproque, il pouvait gérer. Maintenant que le contraire était parvenu à ses oreilles, comment aurait-il pu désormais se contenter de ça ? Soudain, un rire brisa le silence. Celui de Jaejoong, rire inimitable aux accents un peu nerveux cette fois. Il riait vraiment de bon cour et Yunho resta figé, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait prêter à rire dans un moment pareil.

_Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai raté un truc ?_

_Franchement... C'est la situation la plus gênante dans laquelle je me sois jamais trouvé ! _S'exclama Jaejoong en riant de plus belle, les nerfs parlant pour lui.

_Pire que la fois où tu t'es étalé sur scène à nos débuts ? _Demanda Yunho, entrant dans son jeu.

_Ah oui... Ca c'était vraiment la honte. Avec ma mère dans le public en plus !_

_Ca alimente toujours les repas de famille ,je suppose._

_Tu supposes bien._

Jaejoong finit par se calmer, mais il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. N'empêche... Il se sentait un peu plus détendu maintenant. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il vit yunho s'approcher de lui. Comme il était toujours appuyé à l'évier, il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de repli et pourtant, il aurait presque aimé. La distance s'amenuisait chaque seconde davantage, l'amenant à se demander à quoi Yunho pouvait bien penser maintenant ? Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté ni effrayé... Il avait même plutôt l'air content. De toute façon si l'on en croyait le petit numéro des deux gugusses qui leur servaient d'amis, Jaejoong pouvait penser... qu'il avait toutes ses chances, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre. Mais Yunho était vraiment très près de lui et Jaejoong bloqua sur ses yeux noirs bien ancrés dans les siens. Il en oublia même de respirer, alors que la voix douce de yunho s'éleva :

_Ca me fait plaisir, de t'entendre rire comme ça._

_C'est que là, j'ai plus tellement envie..._

_Tu as peur de moi ? _S'amusa yunho.

_Garde tes distances, s'il te plait, 'faut que je réfléchisse... _bafouilla Jaejoong en posant une main sur son torse pour le tenir à l'écart.

_Je pensais être du genre à cogiter beaucoup, mais j'ai trouvé pire que moi... _sourit Yunho. _Jae, arrête de réfléchir 5 minutes._

_Je ne peux pas me planter cette fois. Tu comprends ?_

_Tu ne vas pas te planter puisque cette fois, si j'ai bien entendu, tu as quelques sentiments, non ?_

_C'est gênant... Et puis comment ça se fait, d'abord ? _Fit Jaejoong, les joues en feu. _J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui t'intéressaient !_

_Je l'ai toujours cru aussi, si ça peut te rassurer, _s'esclaffa le leader.

_Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Ca veut dire, Jaejoong, que j'en pince pour toi depuis des années... Mais que je pensais n'avoir aucune chance._

Jaejoong n'aurait pas été contre une paire de claques histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas les yeux ouvert. Comment ce faisait-il, qu'absolument tous les _« je t'aime »_ de Shoji aies aussi peu de valeur face à cette seule et unique phrase ? Car elle avait déclenché des frissons et une accélération des battements de son coeur, imémdiatement. Depuis tout ce temps là ? Et il ne s'était aperçu de rien ? Quel idiot... Remarquez, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses propres sentiments, alors comment aurait-il pu voir ceux de Yunho ? C'était aussi la première fois qu'une déclaration ne déclenchait pas chez lui panique et prise de tête. Il l'accueillait juste avec joie, avec impatience aussi... il n'y avait que du positif. Et en ressentant cela, Jaejoong sut que cette fois, il ne faisait pas d'erreur. Et qu'il avait été chercher assez loin ce que finalement, il avait toujours eu sous les yeux ici.

_Des années ? _Demanda-t-il timidement.

_Tu m'as déjà vu avec quelqu'un ? Plus de deux jours, je veux dire._

_Non... _réfléchit-il._ Ca m'a toujours étonné d'ailleurs._

_Je ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un d'autre alors que je n'aurais fait que penser à toi._

_C'est pas possible, _souffla Jaejoong, _combien j'ai de chances pour que tu me dises ça ? Je dois rêver._

_Tu ne rêves pas du tout. Dis, Jae ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je peux t'embrasser ?_

_Ben... _rougit-il de plus belle.

_Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Juste... Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ça... J'avais même fini par penser que ce jour n'arriverait jamais alors..._

Si hier encore on lui avait dit qu'il serait là avec Yunho et que la 'conversation' serait telle quelle, alors Jaejoong n'y aurait pas cru. Parce que quand tout est défini d'une certaine façon, une relation est difficile voir autrement. Mais au fond, comme Junsu el lui avait fait remarquer... Ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation très normale, quand on y pensait. Jaejoong était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait plus tellement peur. Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de cette personne juste en face de lui, qui avait tant fait pour son bien-être ? Il ferma les yeux dans un accord tacite et laissa Yunho effleurer doucement sa bouche de son pouce. Des frissons lui parcouraient tout le dos avec ce simple geste et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : que Yunho l'embrasse maintenant. Le brun se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête muette. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la dernière hésitation de Jaejoong disparut comme par magie. Il passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou, par un réflexe incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas bizarre, c'était... logique. Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Un quart de seconde, il se sentit honteux. Techniquement, il n'était pas libre. Il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais il savait aussi qu'il irait lui parler dès que le jour serait totalement levé. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il répondait au baiser qui de doux et timide, s'était fait plus ardent. Il se collait à Yunho parce qu'il se sentait tellement bien... rien qu'avec cela, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce premier baiser laissa la place à un second, puis un troisième... Une multitude d'autres preuves d'un amour qui avait pris son temps pour éclore... Et avoir lui, disparaissaient toutes les angoisses et le mal-être de Jaejoong, puisqu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et le connaissait par coeur.


End file.
